Gundam Purpose: The One eyed Dragon
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: The Bloody Valentine war, some people think that this is the only conflict. But they are mistaken, another war is raged in Jupiter between the Titans and Axis. A mercenary seeks profit and respect, but he will find and achieve something much greater.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters of Mobile suits of either the Gundam Seed or Universal Century era (basically original Gundam)

However I do own Sakon Date, his Masamune and Dokuganryu mobile suits and Alex Leonard and his comet Gundam and other OC characters that appear

People might have to read my Gundam Seed Story Purpose to understand this one, this fic revolves around another conflict and how Sakon interacts with the key figures of that conflict as a mercenary

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One eyed Dragon

Chapter 1: The other conflict

Cosmic Era year 71, after the tragedy known as the Junius Seven incident the Plants and the Earth Alliance declared all out war. I've seen something like this before, one country gets attacked, they blame another and counterattack, and then that country that's attacked declares itself in the right. Coordinators and Naturals; that is the divided front of this war. Blue Cosmos claims that the very existence of coordinators is against what nature intended, but even now I know that they're going through their own genetic experiments in order to come up with ways to beat coordinators. ZAFT uses propaganda, naming coordinators the next step in evolution and calling the naturals savages, when coordinators are being just as savage as Naturals in this conflict.

The nations of Earth, or at least the nations that can actually contribute to a war have united. Orb and a few other countries put up a neutral front. "We will not attack another nation, nor will we allow ourselves to be attacked by another nation, and we will not intervene in the conflicts of other Nations". Quite a lot of nations isn't there. That's Orb, or rather the "lions" motto. The Lion didn't keep an eye on his home turf, because Orb already has intervened. I think it was the Sahaku's who contributed to the EA's G-Project. Strike, Aegis, Duel, Buster, Blitz and the Massacre, all units designed for the Earth Alliance by Morgenroute. However Orb created its own mobile suits, the Astray Frames and the Defender of Orb. But the Defender was renamed the Purpose and "Stolen" by a Natural teenager named Gekido Jaeger. I've heard quite a bit about his exploits and I must say I'm impressed.

But the Bloody Valentine war isn't the only conflict in the Universe. There's another war being fought on Jupiter. The Colonies in that region are now at each other's throats. A man named Sorodan Ghinham originally ruled Jupiter. But after he was assassinated his two most loyal retainers both started pointing fingers and declaring themselves the inheritors of Sorodan's will. Haman Karn was Sorodan's top mobile suit pilot, as well as the caretaker of his daughter, who went missing before Sorodan's assassination. Paptimus Scirocco was believed to be Sorodan's closest friend, as well as the admiral of Jupiter's former defence fleet. However both retainers now intend to rule, Karn through her charisma and promise of resurrecting Sorodan's vision of a united Jupiter.

Her dream was not only to find Sorodan's daughter, but also to unite Naturals and coordinators on Jupiter in order to move them into the space colonies, she believes that by doing this the citizens of Jupiter will awaken as true New types. Paptimus however believes in a new order, achieved through cooperation with ZAFT, as well as the true "next step in evolution" being achieved. He believed that all of humanity, both Natural and Coordinator should awaken as Newtypes, he believes that by awakening Newtype abilities through science, humanity as a whole will achieve enough wisdom and understanding to no longer desire war. A bit of a farfetched idea, but he's surprisingly charismatic, his military forces already outnumber Haman's.

Why am I talking about this? Well it could be one, to establish the fact that humanity managed to get further than the moon and two, to give you an understanding that the EA and ZAFT's war isn't the only one being fought. The Name's Sakon Date, I'm a freelance mercenary and test pilot for Orb. My personal mobile suits are the Masamune and the Dokuganryu. Both are mobile suits of speed equipped with my personal rail rifle. Orb is sending me into space, to Jupiter in order to observe the Jupiter conflict as well as find out which side would benefit Orb more after they win. After drawing my own conclusion, I'll earn myself some money the way a mercenary does. I'm not officially with the Orb military and Morgenroute didn't build my Dokuganryu so they can't blame Orb when I choose to intervene. My objective isn't to end this conflict, just get a ton of cash and a load of job satisfaction. The Satisfaction of course being from seeing the planet, seeing how these Newtypes fight, and of course kicking ass and taking names.

The Area of Jupiter, just Three weeks before the Archangel would go to Orb for the second time. Numerous ships flew around a space colony just outside Jupiter's orbit. The colony was completely different from the Plants, considering the different designers. But the inside was typically just like Earth. The colony was referred to as M-21, one of numerous colonies set up through Sorodan's old empire. Civilians walked through the city, which made up one third of the colony. The rest consisted of several military bases, including a supply storage facility. This particular colony was occupied by Axis, the military led by Haman Karn. Though their presence was frightening, the civilians gave Axis their full support and faith. Outside the colony, two battleships known as Musai's defended the area while seven yellow mobile suits loaded supply crates from the colony onto the ships. The mobile suits were known as Methuss's, weak mobile suits that weren't really suited for frontline combat.

"Reccoa Londe!" A Methuss pilot said over his radio as he loaded a crate of rations onto the Musai.

"That Titans pilot, Nah, she's a little too old for my taste, I'd prefer Roux Louka, she's my age, she's hot and best of all we're on the same side" Said another.

"Hey, what are two guys talking about?" A young, 15 year old Methuss pilot said, flying over to the two mobile suits.

"We're talking about our "cant-haves", who's the one woman you'd love to get in the sack but know you cant" Said one of the Methuss pilots.

"Let's see, Lacus Clyne!"

"From over in the plants, cute kid but if you really want a good time you go for someone with experience"

"I've got a good one, but I might be accused of treason for it" A Fourth Methuss pilot said.

The Fifth Methuss pilot shook her head, knowing exactly what this ones "cant have" was.

"Lady Karn!" The Pilot said.

"Oh yeah, she's got experience and she knows how to lead, not to mention those looks of hers"

"The best things of a woman rolled up into one, Haman Karn wins the hottest babe in Jupiter contest" The Captain of one of the Musai's said, causing his crew to cheer.

"All right, cut it out you guys, we've got work to do" The Forty year old Commander of the Methuss team said.

The group carried on their work, loading the ammunition onto the ships and in return, giving the colony the gifts that Haman promised them. Rick Momento, the 15-year-old pilot of one of the Methuss's whistled Lacus's famous song as he did his work at a slower pace than everyone else. He had to agree with the older pilots, Lady Haman truly did outweigh the other Jupiter women in terms of beauty, but Lacus Clyne was beautiful as well, not only in looks but her voice as well. Rick set down a crate of newspapers at the colony spaceport then slowly flew back towards the ship. However he stopped in mid flight, his eyes drawn to a flash of red in the distance of space.

"Rick, what the hell do you think your doing, get back to work now!" The Commander ordered.

"Yes sir, sorry my mind was…"

Suddenly, a single yellow particle beam flew out of space, piercing the commander's cockpit. The other mobile suit pilots gasped in shock while Rick was speechless as the commanders Methuss blew up, knocking him backwards. Three mobile suits flew out of the darkness of space. They were mainly purple colours, with single red eyes similar to the GINN's of ZAFT. Though they were small and just as odd shaped as the Methuss's, the Titan's Byalant's were far superior to the Methuss. They fired the particle cannons on their arms, forcing the Methuss team to manoeuvre, though at a pathetic speed as one was cut in half by one of the beams.

"All right team, you two deal with those Musai ships, I'll deal with the mobile suits" The Byalant team commander said.

The Titan pilots nodded their heads; they typically wore pitch-black flight suits with blue face visors. One of the Byalant's ignited its twin beam sabres, stabbing it into the cockpit of one of the Methuss's. The other two Byalant's flew at the Musai's, dodging the hail of missiles they fired. One of them fired its particle cannon, destroying one of the Musai's cannons. The other then ignited its beam sabres, slashing the side of the other ship. Explosions consumed the corridors of one of the Musai's, killing countless crewmembers. Rick watched in horror as the Byalant sliced another one of his comrades in half, then not even a second later shot another one in the chest. He tried to arm his beam pistol, but his hand wouldn't even move to the activation switch.

"Too easy, the colony will be ours in no time" The Byalant commander said, before raising his eyebrows as his radar alerted him of a new enemy.

They flew out of space, in the direction of where a Gwaban class carrier had been flying. The Commander widened his eyes at the sight of three dull grey jets. But then they transformed, one separated its wings and body, revealing what looked like a pair of legs, the jet's wings now looking like the skirt armour of a mobile suit. Then the other two jets folded and transformed to create the limbs, head and core of a mobile suit. The parts linked together and one of the arms pulled off its nosecone, using it as a shield while the other took the beam rifle. Suddenly, a Gundam head popped out of the core, it's eye glowing yellow as its armour changed into a white colour, it's V fin, wrists and the sides of its feet taking on a blue colour. The Gundam was of a simple design, no flight pack or optional armaments besides its beam rifle and the grenade launchers and machine gun in its shield.

"They send out a single mobile suit for support" The Commander said, igniting his sabres and flying at the Gundam.

The Gundam flew to the right, easily dodging the Byalant's swipe. It slammed its foot into the machines head, knocking it back. Then the pilot targeted the Byalant's cockpit. But the Byalant moved to the right, dodging the Gundam's beam.

"BYALANT TEAM TO ME!!" The Commander yelled as the Gundam flew at him.

"For a single mobile suit?" One of the pilots asked.

"Don't underestimate him!" The Commander said as he and his teammates formed up.

They ignited their beam sabres, flying at the Gundam. The Gundam blocked a swipe, then ducked underneath another. It its head mounted beam Vulcan's, forcing one of the Bylant's to fly backwards. The Gundam the smacked one of the Byalant's with its shield before drawing a beam sabre from its back. With one swing of it's sabre, the Gundam cut one of the Byalants in half. The two remaining Byalants flew at the Gundam, slashing at it with their sabres. But the Gundam flipped backwards, launching a grenade from its shield. The grenade slammed into the chest of the second Byalant, blowing up the cockpit.

"Shit, what the hell is with this pilot, how can he be so good?" The Commander wondered as he fired his particle cannon at the Gundam. "No way, he's a Newtype!" The Commander said as the Gundam drew its rifle.

With one shot, the Gundam tore through the Byalant's chest, killing the pilot. Rick looked at the white Gundam with pure shock on his face. The young boy had never been in actually combat before, but now he bore witness to the might of a Gundam. It was a prototype model piloted by a new type teen. Alex Leonard looked over the battlefield, practically glaring at the lights from the nearby battle between the Titans second fleet and Axis's D squadron.

'A good test flight for the Gundam comet, Lady Karn will be pleased…wait a minute, what's this pressure I'm feeling?' Alex thought, rubbing his head slightly as he felt a strong mind standing motionless on the edge of the battle.

Out of curiosity and a need to scout out a potential threat, Alex flew off, leaving the ship he had flown from behind. He flew through the battlefield, paying no attention to the Gaza D's and Marasai's fighting around him.

'This feeling in my head…who could generate such pressure?' Alex wondered as he approached the source of his pain.

It floated outside the battle, watching the fighting with its single red glowing eye. The machines arms and legs were thinner and longer than any mobile suit that Alex had ever seen. It carried a massive rail rifle on its hip; its shoulders were covered in samurai style padding as well as its waits. The machines arms had two propeller style blades. Its flight pack consisted of six metallic wings, a large pair near its shoulders and a smaller pair at its waist. The armour of the machine was a black and silver colour while its head had a single red left eye, two horn like spikes sticking out of the back of its head and a small crescent moon symbol on its forehead.

"You, identify yourself now" Alex demanded.

The machines pilot remained silent, merely looking at the Gundam standing in front of him.

"Hmmm, you're a raw pilot aren't you?" The Pilot asked across the radio.

"I'm no rookie, and my name is Alex Leonard, pilot of the Comet Gundam and member of Lady Haman Karn's Newtype corps"

"Huh, that's a lot to remember, don't mind me Mr Comet I'm just observing, gotta know both my potential enemies and allies"

Alex grinded his teeth together, not only at this mans insolence, but also his occupation.

"Mercenary scum…I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU BECOME A THREAT!!" Alex yelled, targeting the mobile suit with his rifle.

He fired a beam at the mobile suit, which easily dodged the blast with a simple tilt of its head. A grin crossed the face of the scarred mobile suit pilot. Sakon Date knew he had found the perfect person to show off his strength to. He grabbed his rail rifle and awaited another attack from the Comet Gundam.

"I didn't want to fight today, but now you've put me in the mood" Sakon grinned.

Alex growled before he drew his beam sabre and flew at the Dokuganryu. He slashed wildly at the machine, which easily dodged the strikes. Sakon flew around the Comet, dodging every swing of its sabre. The Comet Gundam fired its rifle, but Alex faced much shook as the machine blocked the beams by spinning the plasma rods on its wrists. Sakon flew at the Gundam, kicking it across the head. Then, Sakon span around, slamming his knee into the machines chest. Alex yelled as he fired his beam Vulcan's, cursing as Sakon once again span his plasma rods to block the beams. Sakon raised his rail rifle, aiming it at the Gundam's head. Alex swung his sabre at the Dokuganryu, which span to the side, aiming its rifle at the Gundam's head.

'Impossible, he couldn't have possibly beaten my Newtype senses, he was supposed to swerve to the left and be caught by my grenade launcher' Alex thought, shocked that his strategy had failed.

"Now, how about you leave me alone and I wont do something I'd rather not do" Sakon said.

Alex grinded his teeth together, growling as he began to use his full Newtype abilities. A blue aura emanated from the Gundam and Sakon raised his eyebrows curiously, feeling some kind of pressure in his head. Alex rushed forward, slashing at Sakon with his sabre. The pilot of the one eyed dragon merely sighed as he drew the sonic blade on his machines arm. A red aura covered the blade at it span and vibrated at an incredible rate. With one swing of his blade, Sakon sliced off the Gundam's sabre arm, and then kicked it across the head, knocking it into the battle. Inside one of the Titan ships, a man wearing a white military uniform curiously looked out into space.

"This pressure…interesting" Paptimus Scirocco said as he traced a finger across his chin.

Sakon merely smirked as he left Alex behind him, flying away from the battle.

"Lord Uzumi will be happy to know that these guys wont have any effect on Orb, he'll be less happy to know I'll be staying for a week or so…time to send out some flyers and see who hires me first, the charismatic and wise Paptimus or the beautiful and passionate Haman…damn this war's going to be exciting" Sakon said with a grin as he flew away from the battle.

Chapter 2: Sarah Zabiarov and Reccoa Londe

Sakon: Hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter, next time I'll be working with two chicks and I'll meet that Newtype guy again…Paptimus sounds like a god from Sarah's view, but for some strange reason I feel like I cant trust him

* * *

Please read and review, for fans of my Gundam Seed Purpose fic, this one is directly connected to that story, it explains some things about Sakon while some of the characters that appear here will appear in the Gundam Seed Purpose sequal.


	2. Sarah Zabiarov and Reccoa Londe

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

The One eyed Dragon

Chapter 1: Sarah Zabiarov and Reccoa Londe

The Titans were once Jupiter's chief military force; they defended Jupiter's borders and were the primary faction responsible for mobile suit and weapons development. Old Paptimus himself is also quite a brilliant mobile suit designer. His ship the Jupitris currently orbits the area of Jupiter's Margrus colony. The Margrus colony holds great economic and scientific value for Axis, because it is where scientists constantly work on ways to Terraform the planet. Paptimus wants that colony, he believes that once we eliminate the Gaza C and D squadrons defending that place then the civilians will surrender their resources. I sent out flyers offering both factions my services, and it seems that old Papty himself is my first and only customer. This'll give me a chance to see what Paptimus is about, and also to make my presence known on the battlefield.

* * *

Twenty Titans pilots sat in their briefing chairs, already wearing their brown flight suits. Two women stood at the front, wearing black suits with red stars on their shoulders. One was in her late twenties and had brown hair while the other was eighteen, with neck length pink hair and a pair of green pearl earrings. Sakon himself stood at the back of the forces, looking at the briefing with his arms crossed.

"The colony is currently being defended by two squadrons each consisting of twenty five mobile suits, their main defence ship is a land carrier which our spies tell us contains several Rick Dias's as well as the ships main armaments which include two beam cannons, several missile launchers and a positron cannon" The brown haired woman explained.

'Reccoa Londe and Sarah Zabiarov, two of Paptimus's best pilots, turns out that Paptimus isn't actually on this ship at the moment, the least the man could do is pay me up front' Sakon thought as he leant his head into his arms.

"Our main objective will be to eliminate the battleship, once that is gone then their forces will either fight on or surrender" Reccoa said.

"Considering the importance of this colony I would most likely say that they'll fight on" Sakon said, and all eyes turned to the silver mercenary.

"And just what makes you say that? Our forces consist of some of the finest units we have produced, it would be foolish for them to fight on" Sarah said.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A WARRIORS SPIRIT!!!" Sakon yelled, walking up to the girl. "Desperation is what breeds strength, loyalty breeds skill, and those mobile suits out there are good, all round units, they can also transform into mobile armour forms, making them perfect for space combat, your units all have a singular focus, making their weaknesses easily exploited" The mercenary explained.

"My Balinoak Samanh was built by Paptimus himself, so was the Palace Athene, they are both two of the strongest mobile suits in our army"

"While true they are certainly impressive mobile suits, you Sarah are still a raw pilot, talent and natural skill can only get you so far young lady, if you faced a veteran pilot then you wouldn't last, even Reccoa would have a hard time against a Gundam"

"A what?" Reccoa asked.

"Gundam, the mobile suit used by that New type guy and several pilots back on Earth and the plants, the Strike, Aegis, Buster, Blitz, Duel, Massacre and Purpose are some of the finest mobile suits in existence, but only because they're piloted by people who can easily bring out the suits full potential, a powerful unit is useless if the pilot cant become part of his, or her machine" Sakon explained.

* * *

"Part of your machine…what exactly do you mean by that Sakon?" David asked.

Sakon was currently using simple hand tools to repair the circuits in his Dokuganryu's right leg.

"Adapting to the machine your in, studying its systems and developing your skills as a pilot is key to a battle, a good pilot using a weak mobile suit could own a weak pilot using a good machine…but then again a pilot has to utilise the advantages of his or her machine" Sakon explained.

"What's so good about the Dokuganryu?" Noah asked.

"It's armours light, but it makes up for that with speed, the pilot needs to pull of quick manoeuvres in order to avoid crippling shots, speed also makes it ideal for close range combat, though its armour is weak it has good stability and control, when used by a marksman like myself it can be an effective long range shooter"

"Effective doesn't even begin to describe how good the Dokuganryu is with a ranged weapon" Noah said eagerly.

"Yeah but so far you've only seen Sakon use it with his Rail rifle…we don't know whether there's another pilot out there that could use it just as effectively" David said.

Sakon smirked as the two continued their conversation. He never told anyone but he already knew someone capable of piloting his machine.

* * *

"Part of your machine…what good would that do against a superior mobile suit?" Sarah asked.

"Hmmm, tell me what are the power fullest recorded mass produced mobile suits in both factions?" Sakon asked.

"Well excluding our own units we currently have stationed on our ship the Bound Doc and Hambrabi mobile suits, the Hambrabi when in a squadron of three is capable of releasing an energy web that disrupts other mobile suits, it is also in possession of a beam sabre, a powerful hyper bazooka and a heat rod, the Bound Doc is also a very heavily armoured unit, with limbs and a body capable of altering its position from the legs"

"What the heck does that even mean?" Sakon asked.

"It can spin around on the spot firing its beam rifle and particle gun, it's claws are also capable of smashing through armour"

"And what of Axis?"

"Their mobile suits, well the only truly effective unit has been that white mobile suit you call the Gundam" Reccoa said.

Sakon put a hand to his chin, and then turned to the pilots. He looked across the room, before he pointed his finger at a pilot the same age as Sarah.

"You young man, what is your name and mobile suit?" Sakon asked.

"I'm John sir, my mobile suits a RMS-117 Galbaldy, it's not a very good machine though" The young pilot said.

"Good, do you mind if I pilot the mobile suit myself?" Sakon asked.

"But sir, surely your chances of survival would be greater piloting your own mobile suit"

"Perhaps, but I want to get a feel for other machines" Sakon said casually.

With the briefing over, the pilots readied themselves for Sortie. Sakon looked up at the red mobile suit known as the Galbady, he couldn't help but take note that the suit had the Mono-eye design like ZAFT's GINN's. In fact most of the Titans suits had the mono-eye heads. He watched Sarah and Reccoa climb into their machines, both were green mobile suits, though Reccoa's was considerably taller than Sarah's and had cannons and missile launchers on its backpack. Sakon climbed up the ladder, sitting down inside the simplistic Galbady cockpit. He slid the plate of his helmet down, and then closed the hatch.

"All right, time to start the party!" Sakon said with a grin as the Titans forces began to launch.

He flew out of the ship, looking at the surface of Jupiter with awe. The Axis mobile suits and turrets below began firing at the approaching mobile suits. Sakon looked to his side, to see Reccoa firing the heavy twin barrelled beam cannon her mobile suit was equipped with. The beams tore through the chests of two Gaza C's. Numerous Bawoo's and Hambrabi's fired their rifles, intercepting the shots of the Gaza D's and C's. Sakon fired his own rifle, striking two Gaza's in the chest. He then activated his thrusters, diving towards a group of Gaza's, blocking their beams with his shield. Sakon ignited his beam sabre, and then flipped the Galbady, smashing its feet into the head of a Gaza D. He landed in front of the other mobile suits, blocking their beam attacks with his shield, then swung his sabre round.

Sarah, Reccoa and countless other Titan pilots watched in shock as the single Bawoo cut three Gaza C's in half. The other Titan forces landed, firing their rifles at the Axis forces. A Baund Doc smashed its claws into a Gaza D, piercing through its cockpit. Sarah ignited her heat hawk, slashing a Gaza C in half. She then took aim with the particle weapon attached to her Balinaocs claw, firing two shots into the chests of two Gaza Ds. The Palace Athena fired its collection of missiles, destroying a group of Gaza's.

"War is a necessary evil that saves lives, the Jupiter that Paptimus wishes to create will be one where war isn't raged from the inside, that's why I fight" Sarah said as she flung herself into battle, slashing mobile suits apart with her axe.

Reccoa ignited her beam sabre, joining Sarah in her melee charge. They cut through any mobile suit that got in their way, firing their beam cannons at far away mobile suits. Sakon flew through the enemy forces, cutting each mobile suit apart with his sabre. He jumped into the air, throwing his sabre into a Gaza D's head. The Galbady crashed its feet into a Gaza C, smashing its targeting camera. Then, Sakon fired a single shot with his rifle, hitting another Gaza C in the head. He picked his sabre up off the floor, putting it back on his hip.

"Hambrabi squadrons, the mercenary has cleared you a path, take it and bombard Axis's land ship now" Reccoa said across the radio.

The Hambrabi's, blue mobile suits capable of turning into fighter planes flew over the Axis battleship, bombarding it with bombs. Sakon counted three of the units, they were bombarding the ship without mercy. They then transformed into their mobile suit forms, firing their cannons on the Gaza D's. Sakon shot a Gaza C in the head, and then slammed his fist into the cockpit of a Gaza D.

"What about you Reccoa, is your reason for fighting as Naïve as Sarah's?" Sakon asked, running across the battlefield, shooting any enemy in his way.

Reccoa fired her cannon, then blocked a Gaza D's sabre with her shield. She drew her own beam sabre, stabbing the Gaza in the chest.

"Soldiers are simply weapons to be used by their government, war will always inevitable come, all humanity has to do is pick a side" Reccoa said, ruthlessly shooting a Gaza C in the back.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! I like you Reccoa, you don't bullshit" Sakon said.

Sarah drew her beam axe, beheading a Gaza D with it. She then grabbed another with her claw and fired a shot straight through its cockpit.

"Under Master Paptimus's rule Jupiter will finally achieve a sense of order that will prevent wars in the future" She said.

"OH DON'T BE SO NAÏVE! Humans have the natural instinct to defy great orders, laws are made and then broken that's the way of the world, humanity as a whole can never achieve your sense of purity" Sakon explained, running towards the Axis ship.

He ignited his rockets, jumping towards the ships bridge. With a yell Sakon slammed his fist into the ships cockpit, crushing its crew. Looking towards the battlefield he noticed the Gaza D's, as he predicted the mobile suits fought on. The Hambrabi squadron continued to bombard the Gaza's, whilst Galbady's and Baund Doc's cut through the others.

"I'd rather not take part in a massacre!" Sakon said with disgust as he contacted the Titans ship.

The scientists surrendered without a fight and the colony was now under Titan's control. Sakon reported to Reccoa's office, where Sarah was waiting.

"The money you charged is being transferred to your account as we speak, thank you for the help you have given us" Reccoa said, saluting the pilot.

"Master Paptimus sends his apologies for being unable to meet with you, but he is currently in negotiations with ZAFT" Sarah said.

"Yeah right, the guys a politician he wont get involved with a merc like me" Sakon grunted.

Sarah grinded her teeth together, squeezing her hands into fists.

"Your wrong, Master Paptimus would have met to deal with you personally but he's in the middle of negotiations that could end this war" Sarah said.

That caught Sakon's attention.

"So what kind of negotiations are we talking about here?" he asked.

"That's enough Sarah, no more…Mr Date Scirocco is interesting in paying for your services on a full time basis, he has heard of your past battles and childhood background, for you to survive an event like that was astounding" Reccoa explained.

"Wait a minute…how do you people know about my past?" Sakon asked.

"Master Paptimus is a powerful man Mr Date, you should meet him, perhaps then you'll realise that he's the only one that can lead Jupiter into a peaceful future" Sarah said.

Sakon merely grunted, crossing his arms together. He saluted the two soldiers before walking out of their office. Walking through the corridors, Sakon raised his head. The feeling that ran through his body was something he couldn't describe. Alls he knew was that he dictated him to go to the hanger. As soon as he floated into the hanger, the ships alarm began to ring. A smirk crossed Sakon's face as he climbed into his Dokuganryu. Upon launching, Sakon was welcomed with multiple shots from a beam rifle.

Looking up at his opponent, Sakon smiled. It was the Gundam Comet, speeding through the Titans fleet, shooting small frigates in half. Sakon aimed his rail rifle and fired, destroying Alex's beam rifle. The New type pilot looked towards the Dokuganryu, grinding his teeth together as it flew towards him. He drew his beam sabre and slashed at the Dokuganryu, which swerved to the right, easily dodging the blade. Sakon then pointed his rifle at Alex's head.

"NOT THIS TIME!!!" Alex yelled, horizontally slashing the Dokuganryu.

But the machine flipped backwards, pointing its rifle at the top of Alex's head. Spinning around, Alex slashed at Sakon and one again the mercenary dodged the strike then flipped over the Comet. Spinning around, Sakon pressed his rifle against the Comet's back.

"Impressive effort kid, the Titans will be feeling the loss of those ships…your pretty good, but your not utilising your mobile suits full capabilities, now get out of here son" Sakon said, putting his rifle back on his hip.

"I don't understand, you could easily kill" Alex said.

"Maybe, but my job with the Titan's is finished for now…until I take another job your just an annoyance, a word of advice kid you might want to start running now" Sakon said with a smile before he flew away.

Alex grinded his teeth together as the Titan Bawoo's began firing at him. Switching his Gundam into its core fighter mode, Alex flew away as fast as he could. Sakon leant his head back, using his free hand to pilot his mobile suit whilst he removed his helmet with his free hand. Tearing the wrapper off his energy bar with his teeth, Sakon relaxed, eating his lunch while piloting his machine.

'Maybe its about time I got a feel for what working with Axis is like, I think its time I got a good meal too, it's off to a colony I go then…with the success of this mission Scirrocco has probably seen the value of mercenaries, I should expect to encounter mercenaries next battle' Sakon thought, despite the seriousness of the situation he still relaxed, something he'd continue to do until his next job.

Next Chapter 2: Gyunei Guss and Quess Paraya

Sakon: Oh Guss, you've got it bad I see I'm sure Quess will see what a nice guy you are, despite your ambitious streak…anyway you two had better be careful we're up against the Beowulf companies infamous Schutzwald units, you rookies leave these ace pilots to me!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will introduce machines belonging to SSJ-Jolt, but his characters wont appear until the chapter after, thanks for reading


	3. Gyunei Guss and Quess Paraya

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam, The Beowulf company is SSJ-Jolt's but the three OC's are mine

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 3: Gyunei Guss and Quess Paraya

The Prayer colony was located on the surface of Jupiter. It acted as a resting place of sorts for both factions, although the Colony security services had banned the groups from certain areas. But since Sakon was a mercenary he could go anywhere so long as he didn't cause trouble. Walking with his hands in his pockets, Sakon looked at the artificial environment, which was closer to the real Earth environment than the Plants got. Though smaller Sakon would say the atmosphere was better, small pubs and small communities where everyone knew everybody. If ever a military faction did come to the colony they would be forced to hand over their weapons and stay at the Axis and Titan embassies.

'Seems like a hard job keeping both factions from tearing one another apart, I guess that's why they have faction only bars' Sakon thought before entering a pub.

Sakon frowned, this wasn't his kind of atmosphere, there was too much light in this place. He preferred dark industrial colonies with clubs were fights would often start. And to top it off the alcohol was weak, weaker than Orbs. Drinking down his Jinn, Sakon looked at the paper he had bought.

'_Haman Karn guarantees the return of the rightful heir to Jupiter's government, yesterday Axis forces secured a lab creating Cyber Newtypes, Axis representatives told us they found evidence that could lead to the recovery of the late Lord Sorodan's daughter, _something tells me I'll have to take a look at these labs sooner or later' Sakon thought.

A moment passed before a man sat at Sakon's table. Sakon examined the man; he was wearing an Axis uniform.

"So what's your story?" The soldier asked.

"My story, well my story hasn't ended yet, so you cant exactly hear it" Sakon responded, ignoring the man as he continued to read the paper.

"Listen bub I don't take kindly to being ignored, I'm a member of the damned new type core" The soldier said.

"New type huh…they have some kind of sixth sense right?" Sakon asked.

Before the soldier could cockily respond, Sakon slammed his fist into the mans nose.

"Then you should have seen that coming jackass" Sakon said.

"Hey, take it outside boys!" The bar keeper said.

"I think it would be more appropriate if we did conduct our business outside" Another Axis soldier said, helping his comrade up.

Sakon followed the two soldiers outside, they say in the nearby park. The older soldier removed a file from his trench coat.

"These are the mission details and your contract itself, we'll pay you $25000 for the job" The Colonel explained.

"Hmmm, good ship, one against six should make things interesting…I assume we have something that gives us an advantage" Sakon said.

Sakon flipped through the pages of the file until he came up with the profiles for the two pilots he'd be working with. Both were young, one Eighteen and the other Fifteen, Sakon frowned at the photo of the green haired girl, her hair styled into a pair of pigtails. The older boy looked professional enough, raven hair and an expression that hid his confidence well. Quess Paraya and Gyunei Guss, Quess was a pure Newtype and Guss was a Cyber Newtype. Then he came up to the mobile suits they'd be using, both were of a Monoeye design, Gyunei's was a dark green colour with a gold mask and gold shoulder pads, Quess's was red with silver Padding. They were the Jagd Doga's, and no other data had been revealed to Sakon other than their name and appearance.

'Monoeye design like Zaft's GINN, these guys are giving me even more of an excuse to stay' Sakon thought.

"So let me get this straight, our mission is to attack an enemy fleet with superior numbers to our own on their home ground, with no reinforcements" Sakon listed.

"You got a problem with that?" The other soldier asked.

"Why's the girl fighting?" Sakon asked.

"She's an asset, we can use her" The Colonel said.

"So if she dies it'll be no problem for you right?"

"Not really, fellow newtype or not she's immature, lazy but her potential is incredible, if we raise her right then she could become a good soldier"

Sakon frowned and grinded his teeth together at that comment. He despised the concept of a child soldier.

* * *

He was Twelve years old when a rifle was shoved into his hands. They forced him into battle, where he saw people die and had to kill to survive. The memory of his first kill was still fresh on his mind. Crawling through the trenches he gripped his rifle tightly. The enemy mercenaries were already on top of the camp, shooting the older soldiers.

"I've got one here" A soldier said, walking towards the boy with his knife ready.

The boy turned around, pointing his rifle at the man approaching him. His hands were shaking and in turn the barrel shook as well. Chuckling, the enemy soldier reached for his pistol.

"You haven't got the balls to shoot me you little shit!" He said, waving his pistol in the air. "Here's a word of advice, squeeze the trigger don't pull it"

The boy's expression hardened before he pulled the trigger. He shot the enemy soldier in the throat and watched as his allies pushed the other soldiers back. Walking towards the bleeding enemy, he pointed his rifle at the mans forehead. For a moment he hesitated before pulling the trigger. His comrades, the people that had forced him to fight congratulated him, gave him a bed to sleep in and foot to eat. They even gave him a new name.

"Sakon! That will be your name from now on!"

* * *

"Oi Mr Date…Mr Date!"

"Hey, Quess is talking to you!"

Sakon growled as he opened his eyes, he was sitting in the rec room of the Musaka class carrier he had been stationed on. In front of him was Quess Paraya, dressed in her red flight suit and Gyunei Guss in his black one. Sakon was dressed in his usual flight suit, closing his eyes as he ignored Quess.

"Its rude to ignore people you know" Quess said.

"And I suppose a brat like you would know plenty about manners" Sakon mumbled.

"Come on Quess lets leave him, he's a merc he doesn't want to talk to us" Gyunei said.

"And what are you some kind of elite?" Another pilot asked as he walked into the lounge, several friends, wearing the blue colours of the Newtype corp, joined him. "You can try following Quess all you want Gyunei but your not going to join our ranks anytime soon, Lady Karn would never accept a Cyber Newtype like you" The pilot said.

Sakon opened his eyes, looking at the group of pilots laughing at Gyunei. They were elites and obviously from rich families. And yet they wouldn't be the ones on the front lines, taking part on a suicide mission. Right now they were here to gloat, and piss off Gyunei.

"Newtype mobile suit or not, you'll never be a true Newtype Guss!" the pilot said, waving his blonde hair before he walked out.

Getting off his seat, Sakon looked out of the window, space wasn't very fascinating to him. At the moment it was just another battlefield.

"Hey Gyunei…what's the big deal about being a Cyber Newtype?" Sakon asked.

"They're people who have had surgery done to their brains in order to gain Newtype senses, the problem is that they aren't evolved like regular Newtypes…that and there can be complications" Gyunei explained.

"What kind of complications?" Sakon asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it, lets just say I'm the luckiest one" Gyunei said.

"Luck doesn't mean a thing in a fight Gyunei, you'll never be able to shoot down as many opponents as I can" Quess said.

"Well of course Quess, I mean you've become a Newtype at such a young age, you'll make a great member of the Newtype corp." Gyunei said.

"And don't forget him!" Said Quess dismissively as she walked off.

"You know I've heard of better ways to chat a girl up" Sakon whispered.

Gyunei grinded his teeth together, squeezing his hands into fists. Sakon merely walked past Gyunei, casually crossing his arms together.

"Tell me Gyunei, why do you fight…I can see it isn't just because of an infatuation" Sakon said.

Gyunei paused before he gave his response "Personally I would like to show everyone that artificial or not a Cyber Newtype is a Newtype all the same, I also wish to serve the people of Jupiter and their interests" he explained, looking at Sakon with a determined expression.

"Good response…carry out a soldiers duty, but remember that sometimes you got to go beyond what your contract says" Sakon smiled as he walked towards the door.

"I'm one of the only Cyber Newtypes that isn't insane" Gyunei suddenly said.

Sakon paused before turning to Gyunei, listening to what he had to say.

"Cyber Newtype's are complicated, the surgery can be dangerous and at times its just pure fate how a person turns out after, some go brain dead, and those can be the lucky ones…others develop mental defects, suffer memory loss or just go completely insane…those who don't get those conditions either turn out like me or develop a brain tumour and die, they can live for a few years, a few months, weeks, sometimes even days…pure Newtypes, people think of them as gods…but I'll show people like Glemy Toto and Roux Louka that I can be just as good as they are" Gyunei explained.

Sakon nodded his head and walked out of the room. He smirked; this Gyunei Guss was a man he would enjoy working with. Later, the Musaka approached the area that the Titan's fleet had been posted in. Sakon climbed into his Dokuganryu, activating its primary systems and arming its rail rifle. Gyunei and Quess climbed into their machines, the former putting his helmet on.

"Good luck out there Quess, keep your helmet on all right" Gyunei said.

"I don't need it" Quess said with a huff.

"But Quess…" Gyunei sighed as Quess cut communications.

Sakon shook his head, sliding his faceplate down as he walked the Dokuganryu towards the launch catapult. He gripped his control sticks in anticipation as the countdown started. With the number three, the other pilots climbed into their Gaza C's. At two, they put on their helmets and with the final one they stared in shock as Sakon flew out of the Musaka. He smirked as he looked upon the enemy forces. Six Alexandria class mobile suits, each with twelve mobile suits.

"All right, lets have some fun!" Sakon said.

As soon as the mobile suits flew out of their ships they were bombarded with rail blasts. One Galbady was shot in the head, while a Barzam was cut in half. Gyunei, Quess and the three Gaza C's watched as Sakon flew head first into the fighting.

"All right boys, lets show this mercenary what axis can do" One of the pilots said as he and his friends flew forward.

"Wait!" Gyunei said.

The Gaza C's were caught in a hail of gunfire as three green mobile suits flew towards them. Sakon turned his head to examine the mobile suits; they were of a new design that looked frighteningly similar to prototype designs that Sakon had seen at ZAFT.

"Gyunei, what are those machines called?" Sakon asked.

"Hizack's, the grunts of the Titan forces" Gyunei growled.

"Old types are no match for new types" Quess cheered as she flew at the Hizack's.

She fired her gatling gun, shooting one of the Hizack's apart. But the other took out its beam axe and threw it at the Jagd Doga.

"Ha missed" Quess said.

But Gyunei widened his eyes as the beam axe span around and flew back towards Quess. He immediately fired his beam rifle, intercepting the axe and knocking it off course. Quess drew a beam sabre from her shield and slashed the Hizack across the chest, then slammed her blade into the shoulder shield of another. Sakon flew across the battlefield, dodging missile barrages and shooting down two Hizack's with his rail rifle. He span his Plasma rod round, blocking a volley of beam fire from three Byalants. Gyunei shot two Hizack's with his rifle, then fired a rail blast from his shield, destroying the main cannon of one of the Alexandria ships. The Musaka fired its main guns, cutting an Alexandria apart. Sakon flipped his Dokuganryu, dodging two beam shots and firing back with his rifle. Quess and Gyunei detached the devices off of their mobile suit's shoulders, both focusing as the devices flew around a squadron of Hizack's. Sakon looked at the devices and widened his eyes as they began firing at the Hizack's, dodging the returning fire.

"Mobile pods designed to overwhelm an opponent, in the blackness of space it can appear as if the fires coming from no where, those "funnels" are a lot better than the Zero's wired gun barrels" Sakon summarised.

Gyunei continued to shoot down mobile suits with his Funnels whilst Quess shot them with her gatling gun. Sakon flew over two Hizack's, shooting them both as he flew behind them. The Alexandria ships began to bombard the Musaka, and then launched a hail of missiles towards the ship.

"QUESS INTERCEPT THEM!!!" Gyunei yelled.

But Quess ignored the missiles, stabbing a Hizack in the chest. Suddenly, multiple bullets flew into the missiles, blowing them up before they could reach the Musaka. The Musaka then returned fire, creating multiple explosions on one of the Alexandria's. Gyunei looked towards where the shots had come from and widened his eyes. Sakon had armed his Dokuganryu with two submachine guns and was shooting several Hizack's apart.

'Sakon Date, he could one day be a threat to Axis' Gyunei thought.

His attention was drawn back to the battlefield as one of his Funnels was shot down. Quess put her hand to her head for a moment as she felt a pressure in her head. Something was hiding in space. A particle beam flew towards her, forcing her to fly out of the way, but then another beam slammed into her mobile suits leg, interfering with its balance. She fired a beam into the area she thought the blast had come from. Suddenly, a beam sabre blade ignited before her eyes. Quess yelled as she pulled her Jagd Doga backwards, barely dodging the beam sabre swing. Sakon turned around and frowned as three mobile suits appeared. They were bulky mobile suits with legs much thicker than a Gundam's. On their shoulders were two big cannons. One was painted a green and white colour with two Submachine guns equipped and beam Gatling guns attached to its wrist. The second had much thinner legs but the same basic design with red and white armour, and a beam rifle and a shield combination. Beside them was a light blue machine with legs that were the same size as the Dokuganryu's, it also lacked the beam Gatling guns on its wrists, instead they were replaced with two blades.

"Schutzwald, they're with the Beowulf company" Sakon said.

"Mercenaries" Gyunei growled.

"All right, you two deal with the Hizack's, I'll take care of these three" Sakon said casually.

"But Date, wouldn't it make more sense for all three of us to take them?" Gyunei asked.

"I don't need help to deal with these old types" Quess said.

She drew her beam sabre and flew at the blue Schutzwald, attempting to slash it downwards. But the Schutzwald merely sidestepped the attack, then sliced off Quess's arm.

"QUESS!!!" Gyunei yelled.

Sakon suddenly fired his rail rifle, missing the Schutzwald's but causing them to back off slightly.

"You brats are only in MY WAY!!!!" Sakon yelled as he flew straight towards the Schutzwald's.

"We've got a feisty one here Baron" The pilot of the green suit said.

"Yeah, be careful with him Cloud" Baron, the pilot of the red and white machine said.

"Just shoot him down" The Female pilot of the final machine said.

"Please be careful Lena" Baron said.

"Don't worry Baron, I'll be fine"

"Aaaaw, how sweet, love has no place on a battlefield!" Sakon said as he targeted Lena.

He fired a rail blast that tore off her shoulder cannon. Cloud and Baron immediately flew into action, firing their Gatling guns. A few of the beams managed to strike the Dokuganryu, but Sakon then flew upwards, dodging the hail of fire. He then flew the Dokuganryu downwards, slamming into Cloud's suit.

"GET OFF!!!" Cloud yelled, slashing at the suit with his beam sabre.

But Sakon dodged the strike, kicking the machine in the head. He flew backwards, firing his assault rifles at the machines. They fired back with their wrist Vulcan's. Spinning his mobile suit round in a wheel manoeuvre. He easily dodged the hail of bullets, until one ripped off a piece of his leg armour. Grinning, Sakon moved his Dokuganryu forward. He fired directly at the green machine, hitting its legs and shoulders.

"I DON'T THINK SO!!!" Cloud Yelled.

He ignited his beam sabre and swung it at Sakon, suddenly a blade slid out of Sakon's left machine gun. He batted the sabre aside then kicked Cloud across the head. A hatch on his wrist open and two missiles were launched from the Dokuganryu's wrist. They flew into Cloud's head, destroying his main camera.

"This guys a pro!" Baron said.

"We can't give up" Lena growled.

They both drew their beam sabres and flew at Sakon. He put his machine guns away and aimed his rail rifle. Five blasts were fired from the rifle, flying straight past the two mercenaries. Two Hizack's were cut in half by the blasts, while a Titan's ship was blow apart by the single blast. Quess watched in shock as the ship was blown up. Gyunei cut a Hizack in half with his sabre, and then fired a blast from his shield into the side of another ship. The Musaka fired its main cannons, hitting a Titan ship head on. Gyunei then bombarded the ship with fire from his Funnels and rifle. Eventually the ship was blown apart from the bombardment and Gyunei flew onto his next target.

"DON'T LET ON THEM! KEEP FIRING!!!" Gyunei yelled, flying to Quess's side and hitting the Hizack squadrons with rifle fire.

"Lena get behind him" Baron said.

Lena flew behind Sakon, thrusting her sabre towards his back. But Sakon flew upwards, then flipped back to avoid a shot from Baron's cannon. He fired back, causing Baron to swerve to the right. Sakon then ejected his sonic blade and threw it at Baron. Much to Lena's astonishment, the blade cut through the mobile suits belly, slicing it in half and killing its pilot.

"BARON!!!" Lena yelled.

"Lena just retreat he's too good for us" Cloud said.

Lena drew her other sabre and flew at Sakon, slashing at him like a wild woman. He flew backwards, avoiding each strike as he flew into the midst of the remaining Titan ships. The Dokuganryu then flew over Lena, slamming its elbow into her backpack. Sakon pushed Lena towards the ship's bridge. Igniting the rockets on the soles of her mobile suits feet; she tried to push herself back. But Sakon then ignited his own foot rockets, as well as rockets built into the back of his knees and shoulders. Sakon slammed Lena into the ship's bridge, crushing the crew and standing atop of her mobile suit. He drew his rail rifle and pressed it against Lena's back.

"Target eliminated" Sakon said before he pulled the trigger.

The blast tore through the machine's cockpit and blasted a hole straight through the ship. Sakon flew away from it, watching as the battleship was blown apart. He looked to the surviving Beowulf mercenary. The man was an easy target for his rifle. Sakon wasn't a fool, he wouldn't spare a person that could come back and shoot him in the back. Readying his rifle, Sakon aimed it at the mans cockpit. But suddenly the machines cockpit opened and the pilot stepped out, putting his hands up.

"So your surrendering uh? Smart move, I don't shoot down people that have surrendered, you just hope that Axis is the same way, Gyunei Guss!" Sakon said, contacting Gyunei.

"Yes!"

"There's a prisoner you can take to the ship, tell your superiors I'll see them later about collecting my reward…good job today Gyunei, you'll make one hell of a pilot" Sakon said with a smile before he cut the line.

Gyunei widened his eyes as Sakon flew away from the area. This mercenary would be an interesting opponent when the time came. Cloud stared at the Dokuganryu as it flew away, the infamous Sakon Date would become a great competitor to the Beowulf Company. It was only a matter of time before they clashed for real.

Next Chapter 4: The Beowulf company

* * *

Yep appearing next is the Beowulf company and the first major battle of the war on Jupiter


	4. The Beowulf Company

Disclaimer: Every member of the Beowulf company is owned by SSJ-Jolt, thank you Jolt, I also dont own the Gundam characters

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 4: The Beowulf Company

There was only one place Sakon would go on the Prayer colony that didn't involve business. The Red Comet club was huge, built up of multiple floors and platforms for dancers as well as private rooms for the more "exotic" dancers. And best of all the drinks were strong and security was lax, so it was a good place for a fight. Sakon kept his pistol on his person at all times, he even wore his flight suit on the station. Breathing in the clubs scent, Sakon sighed, he could stay here all day if not for a business meeting he would have to be at. But for now he'd enjoying himself.

"Beer please!" He said to the bar keep.

"What make are you looking for?" The Barkeep, a balding man in his fifties asked.

"Get me a Bud!"

"A man who likes the oldies huh"

"The old stuff is a lot better than that light beer that the new companies keep producing" Sakon said.

"Tell me about it, I'm guessing you're a merc since only the mercs go for the old stuff"

"And you'd be right with that guess Mr…"

"Sheen, Marcus Sheen, good to meet you Mr…"

"Sakon Date, you might know me as the one eyed dragon"

Marcus laughed, slapping his hand against the side of the bar.

"You're the one whose been the talk of the mercenary forces as of late, "the man who has no allies, no ideals, who sees the good in all mobile suits", a lot of people see you as competition, some people have even been pulling out of the mercenary game because of the rumours about you" Marcus explained.

Marcus pulled the cap off of the bottle and gave it to Sakon. The mercenary downed half of the bottle and grinned at Marcus.

"So what are these rumours exactly?" Sakon asked.

"That your the descendant of Masamune Date, a genetically modified mercenary, a wanderer from America, a former child soldier from the American and Middle Eastern conflict, or perhaps my favourite one of all, the ghost of Lord Sorodan come back to haunt both forces" The voice of a young woman spoke from behind Sakon.

He shook his head as he got off his chair and turned around. Standing before him was a woman in her late thirties; she was wearing baggy clothing including black fatigues and a black top, though Sakon could see she had an attractive figure as well as a beautiful but tired face. Her dark hair hung over her green eyes, reaching down her back to her waist.

"I'll take a shot in the dark and say your with the Beowulf Company" Sakon said.

"That's impressive Mr Date, how exactly did you manage to guess that?" The woman asked.

"Well, the fact that the guy to my left just whispered to his friend "That's Sumika Twilight of Beowulf" and your pissed off expression, considering the fact that I shot two Beowulf mercenaries recently" Sakon explained.

"I'm not here for a fight Mr Date, my leader Tiberius Fury wishes to see you, it is not about the two pilots you shot down so don't worry" Sumika said.

"Wow, you guys are terrible friends not wanting to avenge your comrades"

"We're soldiers Mr Date, we die, pursuing something as useless as revenge is fool hardy, now are you coming or not?" Sumika asked.

"Sure, show me the way" Sakon grinned.

Waving goodbye to Marcus, Sakon followed Sumika up a group of stairs. They walked into a room filled with young men and women wearing Beowulf company uniforms. Sakon grinned; he'd been led into a hornet's nest. The mercenaries were playing pool, gambling at tables; some were even watching the beautiful scantily clad dancers. A certain man in his sixties (or at least Sakon thought) was grinning at his dancer. The woman was extremely attractive, the same age as Sakon as well. She was wearing a tight bodysuit with her hair waving around as she rubbed against the dance pole.

"Hey Miss, how about we share a more private "dance"" The white haired man said.

Upon getting a closer look at the man Sakon saw that he was a giant, he was as tall as Sakon but incredibly buff. Despite his age he could easily dominate younger fighters. His eyebrows were very thick as well and he had the top collar of his uniform opened as well. The dancer smirked as she looked at the man.

"Sorry sir, but "those" kind of services have been reserved for new types" Sakon coughed as the woman had put extra emphasis on the new part.

Sumika coughed out the word "whore" as the dancer moved down her platform towards the younger Beowulf pilots. The white haired man huffed, drinking his beer.

"Ah Sumika, thank you for finding him, please Mr Date sit down I could order you some food and entertainment if you wanted" The White haired man said.

"No thank you, I don't like owing people things" Sakon said, taking a seat in front of The man he assumed correctly was Tiberius Fury, the leader of the Beowulf company.

"Good, that saves me a lot of money, this private enclave for us is quite expensive, good job on your fight against the Titan's fleet last week, it was unfortunate you killed two of my pilots, but Cloud's back with us and he hasn't held anything against you" Tiberius explained.

"I don't really care, he can try and kill me if he wants to"

"You quite recently received job offers from both the Titan's and Axis haven't you?" Tiberius asked.

"I have, I haven't decided who I'll fight against though"

"Paptimus Scirocco is currently stationed on his ship the Jupitris and is planning on declaring his presidency over Jupiter, however Haman Karn of the Axis forces apparently has clues that could lead her to Sorodan's daughter, the true ruler of Jupiter and thus is planning to put an end to Scirocco's false claims in two days. The Battles will take place both on the surface of Jupiter and in space, two massive fleets, five hundred battalions, seven private military companies and one single mercenary who has yet to choose his side" Tiberius explained, drinking more of his beer.

Sakon nodded his head, understanding the mans point.

"Tell me Mr Fury, who do you believe has the right to rule Jupiter?" Sakon asked.

"Whoever the people vote for, which is why we have this conflict, I just hope that we find Sorodan's daughter and end this war" Tiberius said.

"You knew him didn't you?"

"Yes…he was a good friend, he never questioned my choice of profession, he was never a fighter so he didn't try to preach to those who were…his view was that if you didn't understand a person you had no right to preach to them, I raised children to be mercenaries, he never preached me about that because he didn't play a very active role in his daughter's development, but he did love her, more than all of Jupiter"

"Democracy, it opens the doors to war…but the real answer to this conflict is whoever's got the power to take it" Sakon said.

Sumika tensed at Sakon's words and the other mercenaries who heard him turned around. Tiberius raised his hand, stopping the younger mercenaries from attacking Sakon.

"Please explain that opinion Sakon"

"Oh its not an opinion its pure fact, people can talk about ideal worlds and peaceful colonies all they'd like but in the end that does nothing for them…whoever's standing on top, whoever has eliminated all his opponents and has no one left to stand against him is the one who will rule, that's always been the way of territory, which is why this war could go on for a long time, but I've got a war to fight on Earth so I don't intend on staying here for anything less than another week" Sakon said.

"Good hunting Sakon Date, whichever side you pick I hope we meet again…Sorodan would have liked you, you don't bull shit after all" Tiberius said.

Sakon smirked as he walked away, he'd enjoy fighting the Beowulf Company. He finished his drink and walked towards the clubs exit, stopping as he saw a group of Titan's officers, led by Reccoa.

"Ah Miss Londe, good to meet you again, if your expecting me to get you a drink I'm sorry to disappoint" Sakon said, holding up his hands in defence.

"Mr Date I am not here for your games, my superior would like to see you immediately" Reccoa said.

"Really, and these boys here are in case I don't come along quietly?" Sakon asked.

"No, if I wanted to bring you in by force I would have bought more than just four officers, if we have to bring you in by force however I have Sarah and two other members of our Special Ops division, as well as myself and these four officers, so its your call really" Reccoa explained.

"A simple no would have done, your attempts at intimidating me are quite poor" Sakon said as he walked past Reccoa.

"So, what are we waiting for, lets find your pilots and go!"

* * *

He was thrown against the dirt, coughing out the food he was given. The superior officer, a tall grey haired man slammed his foot into the boys back.

"You ungrateful little shit, how dare you spit out the food we give you" The old man growled.

"You…you put something in the food!" The boy said, looking at the man with eyes wide in shock.

The officer kicked the boy in the chest, and then grabbed his neck.

"If I wanted to kill you with poison you wouldn't know the food was poisoned" He said.

His breath stunk of the same smell that the boy had gotten used to over the past few weeks. Gunpowder, they used it for the weapons and mobile armour equipment. And worst of all they put it in the food.

"This isn't some boot camp you have the option of getting out of boy…my methods are what are going to turn you into a man, and in a few years you'll thank me for it" The officer said as he walked away.

Sakon crawled across the floor, looking back at the children sitting at the table. They ignored him and ate their food. It was like watching a machine, scoop up some beans then put it in your mouth. Then drink your water, slice your beef then eat it. Crunch on your ration then drink water and repeat previous actions. These men around them were watching them like Hawk's making sure they kept the machine moving. All the children would bite and chew at the same time. The adults wanted them to become machines, to feel nothing. But Sakon felt something; despite the training he felt nothing but rage.

'This isn't fair…if only I had more power' He thought.

He had the will, and that was all he needed. Crawling into the trench, Sakon hugged his knees. They wanted him to do whatever they said without question, but he wouldn't. He'd fight, he'd kill…but he wouldn't become their slave. Yet he still needed food, or something to survive on. His empty eyes drifted towards a rat, picking at a dead bird. On instinct he grabbed the creature and grinded his teeth together in a feral manner. They wanted to turn him into a soldier, but he'd become something they would never expect.

* * *

Sakon had been enjoying his sleep for a while now. But that would soon be interrupted as one of the Titan pilots quite rudely smacked his leg. One thing Sakon noticed was that most of the pilots that Scirroco really favoured were female. This girl was as young as Sarah, with very short green hair. Underneath her black suit she'd have quite a skinny figure, so she wasn't really a soldier by Sakon's standards.

"We'll be at the Jupitris in five minutes, make sure you have your helmet on" The young girl beside her said.

The second girl was another that Sakon quite rightly judged as not having a soldiers figure. She wore the same black and red suit that Sarah and Reccoa was wearing. She had pretty features and long purple hair. The two pilots both had their lips painted with lipstick, something that set them apart from Sarah. Sakon shook his head as he grabbed his helmet.

"God damn "elites", think they own the galaxy" Sakon mumbled.

"What was that?" The green haired girl asked.

"Nothing Four…what kind of name is that huh?" Sakon asked, changing the subject.

"It's the name I've been given by the institution" The girl said.

"The mental institution or the New type lab, wait don't answer I'll say…the cuckoo house"

"Are you trying to be funny Mr Date?" The Purple haired girl asked.

"No, I'm just mocking her Rosamia" Sakon said.

"I can't remember who I am, the Titan's promised to restore my memories" Four said.

"By sending you to kill people…that really helps" Sakon muttered, leaning his head back onto the seat.

"All right cut the chatter back there, we are beginning docking sequence with the Jupitris" Reccoa said.

Sakon put on his helmet and slid the faceplate down. He, Sarah, Reccoa and the two other pilots waited as their shuttle was bought into the Jupitris's hanger bay. They floated into the hanger and Sakon took a moment to look around. The ship had plenty of machines, all of advanced technology, more advanced than Sakon had seen. He followed the four pilots down the corridor of the Jupitris, removing his helmet as the girls went into their locker rooms. Sakon shrugged his shoulders, following the signs that would lead him to Scirocco's office. Of course Reccoa and Sarah would want him to wait but who knew how long they would take to get changed. He knocked on the door, awaiting some form of answer.

"Come in Mr Date!"

'Okay that's creepy' Sakon thought as he opened the door.

Scirrocco looked like a military man, he wore the uniform well, he looked professional but Sakon could tell he was much deeper than simple rules and regulations. He had plenty of medals, and a band around his dark hair.

"Paptimus Scirrocco I presume" Sakon said.

"Your presumptions would be correct Mr Date, I was told you were to have guides with you" Scirrocco said.

"Not that I don't like the guides I'm just a man that cant afford to be kept waiting"

"Ah you Earthlings, your always so quick to take action, don't you think its better to have a little patience"

"I only have patience with sniping Mr Scirrocco, its just who I am" Sakon said.

"Very well, I'm offering you two grand for your services as well as use of my mobile suits until yours arrives" Scirrocco said.

"Your own mobile suits, good offer…your thinking the battle with begin soon aren't you?" Sakon asked.

"Very soon, I can feel it…but enough about that, tell me Sakon what do you think of Jupiter?"

"Not much, it's a trigger for war that's about all I'll say"

"True, territory is a cause for war, but what if the territory, land, countries, colonies…what if they were all under the control of one man, there would be order, complete control with no conflict between nations" Scirrocco explained.

"Sounds like some bad anime plot…still its better than those "kill em all" anime's" Sakon grunted.

"What I'm saying is that sacrifices must be made" Scirrocco said.

"True, but only if there is no other solution…if you don't look for another one then you're an idiot"

The two men looked at one another for a moment before the alarms started to blare. Scirrocco smiled as Sakon ran out of the office. Axis arrived earlier than he thought they would. But Axis wasn't alone; it had several mercenary ships with them, including the Rathgain, Tiberius Fury's flagship leading the Beowulf forces. Sakon ran as fast as he could to the hanger, putting on his helmet and rushing past a group of Titan pilots.

"Sorry ladies, gotta move!" Sakon said, stepping off of a pilots shoulder and practically flying into the cockpit of a red mobile suit called a Marasai. 'This confirms it, the Titans and even Axis are connected to ZAFT' Sakon thought as he ran through the machines activation sequence. "Simple controls, good…increased armour good, beam sabre my favourite but only a pee shooter for long range attacks…that's no good" Sakon said as he threw the gun aside.

"HEY WATCH IT!!!" A group of mechanics yelled as they flew out of the way of the rifle crashing into the ground.

Sakon walked the Marasai towards the launch catapult; several Hizack's were already behind him. Reccoa and Sarah climbed into their own machines while three blue pilots climbed into a trio of blue Hambrabi's. Four and Rosamia climbed into their Bound Doc's. Without a word, Sakon was launched from the catapult, igniting the Marasai's rockets and flying into space. Titan ships were clashing with Axis, already launching their mobile suits. Gaza's sprayed their beam rifles at the Titan Hizack's, cutting them open. A Hizack crashed its axe into a Bawoo, but a Gaza D stabbed it from behind.

"All right guys, lets give them a run for their money" Gyunei said, launching with a squadron of Bawoo's.

"EVERYBODY GO!" Quess yelled in delight, leading an army of Gaza's with her Jagd Doga.

Sakon flew straight into the battle, running a Gaza D though with his sabre. He then swerved to the right, dodging a volley of beam fire. Flying straight towards the gunfire, Sakon took several shots to the chest before swinging his blade horizontally. He sliced a Bawoo in half, and then rammed his sabre into a Gaza C's head. Grabbing the Gaza's hand, Sakon pushed the trigger on the Gaza's rifle, firing multiple shots into a squadron of Gaza's. Then he grabbed the Gaza's leg and flew straight towards an Axis ship. The CIW's fired, cutting pieces off of the Gaza's armour. Sakon slammed threw the body straight towards the ships bridge, crushing it with the Gaza's weight.

"Damn this guys good, already he's taken out a ship" A spiky haired Beowulf pilot said, pulling his goggles down and putting on a helmet for his red and orange flight suit.

"Talon, Sumika I want you two to be careful out there, underestimating this man is a mistake that got Cloud's partners killed" Tiberius said.

"Don't worry sir, we don't make those mistakes" Sumika said, sliding the visor of her helmet down.

"Talon Bladeclaw, launching in the Gundam Wild Arms Mk2!" Talon said before he flew out of the Rathgain.

"Sumika Twilight, Gundam Wild Burst launching with Wild Arms mass production squadron"

The mobile suits flew out of the Rathgain and began flying around, shooting down Titan mobile suits. Talon fired his beam machine gun, cutting two Hizack's apart. He then fired the Graviton claws on his hands, piercing the cockpits of two Marasai's. Sumika fired her Graviton rifle, shooting two Hizack's in the chest. Sarah flew directly at Sumika, igniting her beam axe. But Sumika suddenly swung round, kicking Sarah across the head. Talon ignited the Graviton beam blades on his feet and with two kicks he cut a Bound Doc into ribbons. Sakon roared as he dived downwards towards an Axis ship. His sabre cut straight through the bridge, cutting a hole through the ship itself. Two mass production Wild Arms mobile suits flew at Sakon, slashing at him with their sabres. But Sakon easily dodged the swipe, slashing the two machines in half with one slash.

"I'll show em I can be better than Sakon!" Gyunei said.

"Stand aside Cyber Newtype, this is my fight!" A voice said over the radio.

Gyunei looked to his right and widened his eyes as the Comet Gundam flew past him. Switching his Bawoo to its mobile suit mode, Gyunei smacked a Hizack with his shield, and then fired a beam into a Marasai's chest. Reccoa fired a flurry of missiles, intercepting missiles fired by the Rathgain. She then fired her beam cannon, hitting the front of the ship.

"Move the ship thirty degrees to the left then fire our main cannon, have the Wild Arms converge on the green mobile suit attacking Sumika and gunners GET YOUR ACTS TOGETHER!!!" Tiberius yelled in fury.

The ship gunners fired at Reccoa, forcing her to dodged the incoming fire as the Rathgain flew sideways to the left. Tiberius then gave the order to fire, releasing a blast that flew into a Titan's ship. Sumika blocked Sarah's axe with her beam sabre, then flew backwards as a Wild Arms flew into Sarah's side. The girl screamed as the mobile suit threw her into the side of a Titans ship. Two more Wild Arms then flew beside it, switching to their bird modes and firing a storm of solid bullets into Sarah's mobile suit. Sakon moved to the left as Alex's Comet Gundam flew at him.

"SAKON DATE!!!" Alex yelled.

"Time it just right and THROW!!!" Sakon yelled, throwing his sabre into a Rick Dias.

The force of the machine exploding sent Alex flying to the right, slamming against an Axis ship. He looked out into the space and couldn't see Sakon anywhere. Closing his eyes he tried to focus with his Newtype senses. But there was too much blood shed and violence around him, he couldn't concentrate on his goal. Rosamia suddenly flew at Alex inside her Bound Doc. She span the mobile suit round, firing her beam blasters. But Alex bought his shield up, blocking the blasts then countering with fire from his Vulcan's. Rosamia swerved to the right, dodging the bullets.

"Cyber Newtype…YOUR NOTHING AGAINST THE REAL THING!!!" Alex yelled.

Alex held out his shield, which glowed before firing a blast from the buster cannon attached to it. Rosamia quickly flew to the right, dodging the incoming blast. Four then flew in, firing her beam rifle at Alex. The Gundam Pilot grinded his teeth together as he blocked the incoming shots, returning fire with his own rifle. Sakon cut a Gaza C in half then blinked as an incoming call came in.

"Hello, this is one Eyed Dragon ribs, you pick em we fry em!" Sakon said across the radio.

"What?"

"Don't worry soldier, what do you want?" Sakon asked.

"We are approaching the battlefield with your mobile suit sir" The soldier said.

"Dump it!"

"I'm sorry sir what do you mean by that?" The soldier asked.

"Throw it out of the ship, leave it in space…look son you'll learn to get used to my ways, and jumping out of my mobile suit towards the Dokuganryu is me all over…so dump the ship where you are" Sakon grinned.

Hesitantly the soldier ejected the Dokuganryu from his cargo vessel. Sakon then pushed the Marasai's rockets to their limits as the overheat warnings appeared on his screen. Sumika and Talon looked to the Marasai as its rockets exploded.

"That guys more reckless than Zack" Talon said.

Sakon opened the cockpit of his machine and jumped out of the Marasai. He ignited the miniature rockets on his back and flew towards the Dokuganryu.

"Pilots move in on the Dokuganryu now!" The Captain of an Axis ship said.

"Focus your firing!" A Rick Dias Pilot said.

Seven mobile suits flew towards the Dokuganryu, locking on as Sakon climbed into the machine.

"FIRE!!"

The Rick Dias's launched their missiles and the Gaza C's and D's fired their rifles. Sarah and Reccoa watched in shock as the bullets flew into the machine, consuming it in an explosion.

"And so ends the short career of the one eyed Dragon" The Pilot of a Red Bawoo said.

Suddenly, a rail gun blast flew out of the smoke, splitting the red Bawoo in half.

"Glemy Toto is down, I repeat Glemy Toto is dead!" A Titans pilot said.

The Dokuganryu flew out of the smoke; portions of his shoulder armour and face had been ripped off while the others parts of the armour were blackened by the explosions. Sakon laughed as he crashed straight into a Bawoo, impaling it with his sonic blade. He then smacked a Gaza D across the head and stabbed it from behind with his blade.

"This guys good!" Talon said, watching as Sakon cut down two Bawoo's with a single slash.

Parts of the Wild Burst began to fold, shifting into a cannon like device. The cannons barrel glowed a purple colour as Sumika targeted a Titans ship. As soon as she pulled the trigger, a magnificent purple blast flew out of the cannon, consuming four Hizacks and flying into the side of the ship. The beam tore through the ship and brushed past the Jupitris.

"Damn it, I want all forces to converge on the Wild Burst" Reccoa said.

Four led a group of Hizacks and Marasai's towards the Wild Burst. The Bound Doc span around, smacking the cannon with its massive arms. Sumika quickly changed to mobile suit form and ignited her beam sabre, blocking another strike from the taller mobile suit. Sakon flew in between two Bawoo's shooting both down with his rail rifle. He slammed his knee straight into the bridge of a small Axis ship, and then fired his Vulcan's into a Gaza C's head.

"Concentrate fire on the Jupitris, if we shoot the leading ship down the chain of command will fall" Tiberius said.

Sumika blocked another swipe from the Bound Doc, and then slashed off its right arm. She swung her leg round, kicking Four across the head.

"MOVE IN ON THE JUPITRIS!" Gyunei yelled.

But a series of missiles flew towards the Bawoo squadron. One missile slammed into Gyunei's wing, knocking him off balance. He grinded his teeth together as the Jupitris fired its cannons, shooting down two Axis ships.

"Shit, intels dropped the balls, that ships got more fire power than an entire fleet" Tiberius growled.

"Focus on the blind spots!" Talon said, slicing two Hizacks in half and stabbing a third with his foot blade,

Sakon roared as he slammed into the back of Talon, grabbing his shoulders and swinging him around. Talon ignited his foot rockets and swung his leg round, cutting the Dokuganryu's chest. The mark left Sakon exposed and Talon widened his eyes as he looked at his opponent. A feral grin had spread across his face as he moved the damaged machine forward. Sakon slammed his fist into Talon's face, and then ignited his sonic blade. With one thrust, he impaled the machines head.

"Shit, Rathgain I'm coming back…that guy enjoys this" Talon said as he flew his mobile suit backwards away from Sakon's.

Sakon span around, his rail rifle releasing a beam that cut down any mobile suit that got to close to him. Then he landed on a Gaza C and plunged his sonic blade through its head. Swinging around, he fired his Vulcan's, clipping both Four and Sumika.

"Watch it you idiot" Four growled.

"Oopsie!" Sakon laughed.

"If someone dies its going to be your fault" Sumika said.

"I would be mine…or maybe it'll be the governments, it's a hard call to make in war…oh well I'll just shoot you" Sakon grinned before firing at Sumika.

Sumika flew upwards, grinding her teeth together. Another second too late and she would have been cut in half by that rifle blast. Swinging her sabre round, Sumika clashed her blade with Sakon's. The sparks their weapons generated flew through space, attracting the attention of Alex.

"Sumika Twilight, stand back!" He said, holding his shield in front of him.

He fired the buster cannon, separating both Sumika and Sakon with the beam. Swinging his rail rifle round, Sakon fired at Alex, hitting his shield. The blast melted the shield to the Gundams arm. Sakon then moved forward, drawing two sonic blades and slamming them into the sides of the Comet's head. Alex yelled as he swung the Comet backwards, kicking Sakon away from him. Quess flew towards Sakon, drawing her beam sabre. She swung her blade downwards towards Sakon's back. Time seemed to slow down as Sumika and Alex watched the beam singe the Dokuganryu's shoulder. But then they gasped as the Dokuganryu span around behind the Jagd Doga. Sakon pulled a pistol out of his hip and shot off Quess's left arm. Then he grabbed the arm and smacked her across the head. Slamming his foot into the machines chest, Sakon pulled on the Jagd Doga's other arm. With a quick squeeze of his rockets controls, Sakon tore the machines arm off. Then the Dokuganryu slammed its head into its opponents, firing its Vulcan's as it hit the opposing machine. The Jagd Doga floated backwards, its head torn apart by the onslaught. But Sakon wasn't done with the girl; he grabbed her machine and slammed her onto the bridge of a passing Axis ship.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sumika asked as she tried to fly to Quess's aid.

But Sumika stopped as a shot from Sakon warned her to back off. Whatever he was doing he was doing it as a form of entertainment.

"YOU'D BETTER HAVE YOUR HELMET ON PARAYA!!!" Sakon yelled as he tore the Jagd Doga's cockpit open.

Sakon looked down at Quess, who had her helmet on with a fearful look in her eyes. The girl was looking up at her would be killer, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Are you going to beg for mercy girl? I've seen it before…cocky idiots who talk the talk and for a while they walk…but then some one comes around who isn't gonna listen to their shit anymore, guess what bitch…I'm a guy who wont listen to shit" Sakon growled, aiming hi pistol at the little girl.

"Please I surrender!" Quess said.

Sumika took aim at the Dokuganryu; she had a clear shot at its chest. But for some reason she couldn't pull the trigger. She didn't know what it was but a feeling in her gut told her not to fire at this man. Something told her that what he was doing was necessary.

"In Zero gravity there is no concept of weight, however there is pressure" Sakon said, slamming his foot into the machines shoulder.

The Dokuganryu leaned into the Jagd Doga and the crew of the bridge below it began to panic as the ceiling began to get closer towards them.

"You haven't actually felt the deaths of the people you've killed have you…piloting is different to infantry combat, you cant actually feel the kill, you cant actually see an enemies life slip away" Sakon explained, continuing to put pressure of Quess's machine and the ship bridge. "Come on Quess, use those Newtype senses of yours, feel their thoughts, their final moments as their lives slip away"

Quess couldn't help it; this situation was kick starting her senses. When she was trained in the use of her Newtype abilities she was never told of feeling someone's emotions. But then she realised, she never really paid attention to the training. As a Newtype she was a natural space warfare pilot. Sakon's words sank into her mind, as did the thoughts of the men beneath her.

"_Maria!"_

"_I don't want to die!"_

"_Make it stop"_

"_All the things I never did"_

"_Someone help!"_

"_Mommy!"_

"Thou I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil!" Sakon said, closing his eyes as he gave the Jagd Doga a final stomp.

Quess screamed as the agony of their deaths flew into her head,

"NOOOO PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!" She cried.

Alex put his hand to his head and the other Newtype pilots hesitated for a moment as Quess released a pressure. Sakon backed away from the machine, rubbing the side of his helmet for a moment before he looked towards the Jupitris.

"Paptimus Scirocco" Sakon began "Yours and Haman Karn's forces have been crippled, the Beowulf Company still has a sizable force and your ship is still flying, this battle has served its purpose" He explained, his words sharped as Paptimus sat beside the Jupitris Captain Jimaican. "If this battle carries on then you'll be flying amongst the ruins of both fleets, though you survive Haman Karn is still alive far away from the battlefield with the perfect opportunity to gain sympathy for the number of lives lost, if you wish to avoid Civil War when you have risen to power I suggest you don't piss the civilian population off" Sakon said his last few words with venom.

On the Rathgain, Tiberius listened in on the conversation. It reminded him of how Sorodan would speak to his advisors; men who never really knew what they were talking about when it came to conflict. Paptimus was a man who saw conflict, yet rarely got his hands dirty. And yet he knew politics, business and mobile suit production, and he also had an open philosophical mind, but what defined Scirocco the most other than his inventiveness was his ruthlessness. This battle had been about tiring out the Newtype Corps, and possibly wiping out mercenaries in the process.

"All surviving mobile suits report back to your ships and retreat" Paptimus said.

The battle ceased and the Titan forces retreated. Tiberius sighed, battle was always so confusing. Despite his age he still kept up with battle, he saw countless soldiers die. It was only when the fighting had stopped did young soldiers like Alex understand just how many people had died. Hundreds of ruined mobile suits and ships floated in deep space. Sakon looked to his computer, two grand had been downloaded into his account. With a sigh, Sakon turned away from Quess and brushed past Sumika.

"I look forward to fighting you again Sumika Twilight" Sakon said.

"Do you think battle is a game Mr Date?" Sumika asked.

"It isn't a game" Sakon said, frowning at the woman.

"And yet you laugh and yell like a boy playing a video game"

"Then I suppose you have me figured out Miss Twilight…I'm not a man with a tragic past, I'm just a psychopath" Sakon said sarcastically before he began to fly away from the battlefield.

Sumika watched the man leave and frowned. He was an amazing pilot, but his attitude needed adjusting.

'Sounds familiar' Sumika smiled, as she thought of her student Zack Tempest, alone and fighting on Earth.

Tiberius, as the only Commander left on the battlefield ordered the Beowulf Company and the Axis forces to retreat. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture of he and a shorter man, taken years ago when he was clean-shaven and had lighter hair. Those days as a simple pilot were so much simpler.

"Sorodan my friend…does your dream really have a place on Jupiter?" He wondered out loud as the forces began their retreat.

Next Chapter 5: Four Marasame and Roux Louka

Sakon: There's definitely a connection with the two factions and the EA, although these Blue Cosmos pilots might beg to differ

Roux: I want everyone prepped for combat, protect the research facility at all costs

Alex: Why are you a Cyber Newtype is it to be strong?

Four: I want my memories back

Pilot: Cyber Newtype, it's the same concept as a coordinator…I must kill all coordinators

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next introduces another Gundam character as well as an OC courtesy of 00virtuezero, so till next time thanks for reading


	5. Four Marasame and Roux Louka

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam or the Beowulf Company, Branden Kamal is the property of 00virtuezero

Thanks for letting me use him 00

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 5: Four Marasame and Roux Louka

**The Middle Eastern conflict-Ruins of Iraq**

Explosions were his wake up call, drills were his games, gunshots his lullabies. Fighting a war was his life. The sounds of footsteps, of screams and gunshots were blocked out as he ran across the maze that was the ruined city. His breathing was heavy, his movements slow. It must have been the adrenaline, affecting his senses. The loss of his hearing passed and he was greeted with the sounds of a tank rolling mere feet away from him. His eye flashed as he jumped onto the tank. He kicked the gunner off and threw a grenade straight into the cockpit. Jumping off, he put his hands to his ears as the inside of the tank blew up. Checking his magazine he cursed, two rounds left. He leant against the wall, a panicked expression torn across his face. His eyes closed and when he opened them a fierce and determined expression replaced his panic. Fixing his bayonet to the rifle, he jumped over the wall and ran as fast as he could. He stabbed one enemy in the back, grabbing his knife then stabbing another ally in the head. With another burst of speed he ran across the battlefield, kicking an enemy to the ground. Laughing he stabbed the man in the chest repeatedly. Then he ran up a flight of stairs onto a rooftop. That's when he saw it, an enemy commander inspecting the prisoners he had taken. The perfect opportunity to crush the enemy spirit. He looked down the sight of his rifle, the perfect shot. Suddenly a missile slammed into the ground, throwing the commander back and killing some of his men.

"What the hell!" Sakon said as Harrier jets and helicopters flew over the city.

Squadrons of mercenary soldiers began to rappel out of the helicopters. Sakon ran to the fight, tackling an enemy and stabbing him in the gut. He then approached the dazed commander, pressing the barrel of his gun against his head. The man put his hands up, shaking as Sakon grinded his teeth together.

"Please I surrender!" The man said.

With those words, Sakon pulled the trigger. His fellow mercenaries cheered at the kill, patting him on the back.

"You've come a long way boy…I think its time you got some better clothes and weapons" The leader said.

Sakon smiled, a promotion would mean better quality of life. Maybe killing wasn't so bad.

* * *

Sakon shook his head, awaking from his slumber. He had taken a room at an apartment in the Bors colony. It was nothing special, a dead end colony for mercenaries as Sakon liked to think of it as. Putting on his flight suit, Sakon left his helmet behind and walked to one of the bars. Ordering himself a Bud, Sakon took a table for himself.

"Pretty backwater place for a guy like you" A man with goggles on his forehead said as he and Sumika sat in front of Sakon.

"Sakon Date, meet Talon Bladeclaw" Sumika said.

"Weird name" Sakon grunted.

"Better than Sakon Date" Talon said.

"It's Japanese, after Sakon Shima the warrior of the warring states era and Masamune Date the Daimyo" Sakon explained.

"You didn't give it to yourself then?" Talon asked.

"My last name, but not the first name" Sakon said.

"Why Sakon?"

Sakon paused for a moment, pouring the contents of his bottle down his throats. Placing it on the ground, he raised his finger to the waiter for one more round. Sumika and Talon both gulped their drinks, but savoured the taste unlike Sakon.

"First time I killed a man, the man who took me in said I would be a great warrior" Sakon began "Skilled, cold, ruthless…loyal…but every warrior is individual, their own style, their own philosophy, even when your taught by another warrior in the end you must take your own approach"

Sumika grudgingly nodded her head, knowing that Zack was far from being as professional a pilot as she was.

"Anyway, I kept the name and took my experience to a new level as a private mercenary, took a few jobs and even got a business partner" Sakon explained.

"I see, how is the situation on Earth exactly?" Sumika asked.

"EA and ZAFT are at a stand still, they've both got perks…the Archangel and the Gundams" Sakon said with pride in his voice.

"You like the Gundams?" Talon asked.

"Artistic, powerful and individual, you never seen more than a handful out on the battlefield…yep the day they mass produce Gundam's is the day they lose their uniqueness"

"I get the feeling you like mobile suits as much as you like fighting Sakon" Sumika said coldly.

"I wont lie, I enjoy fighting somewhat, the rush…how every second of a battle keeps your blood pumping, those who say "its just a battle" like its an every day thing that doesn't make their heart rush is bull shitting"

"What about the kill, you seemed to be having a good time the other day" Talon said, drinking his beer.

"Depends on the person really" Sakon shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Sumika asked.

"It means I'd take more pleasure in killing Paptimus Scirocco than I would you Miss Twilight" Sakon said.

Sumika drank her beer, slamming the empty bottle onto the table, as she looked Sakon in the eye.

"You take your work as a game, you know the reality of warfare but choose to ignore it when its convenient for you…you're a waste of talent" Sumika said, causing Sakon to chuckle.

"I'm sorry Miss Twilight but you seem to be mistaking me for someone who gives a shit" He grinned.

"What you did the other day, the way you utilised your mobile suit, if you had been smart, logical about it you could have gotten out of that battle without a scratch, even decimated both forces…you're an unknown in Jupiter Mr Date, people know what to expect from me and Talon but you, you could become the best pilot on this table if only you got serious" The mercenary explained.

"I know…but I'm not gonna fix that any time soon, still its better to be an ignorant ass who enjoys the fighting than an informed ass who knows the tragedy of war but chooses to fight anyway" Sakon said.

"Sounds like you're the latter" Sumika said.

Sakon laughed as he downed another pint.

"Tell me Miss Twilight, when did you become a mercenary?" Sakon asked.

"I was six when I stowed away on the Rathgain, I suppose Tiberius saw in me a potential recruit because then he put me on kitchen staff, I eventually wormed my way into a mechanics position when I was thirteen, gunnery station at Fifteen, CIC at Seventeen and started piloting when I was twenty, been doing that and drill instructing ever since" Sumika explained.

"So basically, this is the only life you've ever known, see why you're lacking in feminine attire"

Sumika frowned while Talon spat his drink out. He had never seen Sumika in a dress, and he had never seen anyone give her crap and get away with it.

"But in spite of it your still a beautiful woman none the less" Sakon said.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Sumika asked.

"Just pointing out a fact, besides you most likely already have an attraction to someone"

"What makes you say that?"

"You smiled when you said you were also a drill instructor, which means you either really enjoy your job or, one of your students is very very important to you" Sakon said casually.

Talon whistled while Sumika drank her beer, keeping her eyes on the liquid.

"What about you Talon, why'd you get into the business?" Sakon asked.

"I really needed the money, and I needed to get away from my parents" Talon said, gulping down another drink.

"Another round on me…sounds like you had trouble at home, sounds like a good story" Sakon smirked.

"Well I'm all ready half drunk so what the hell…I grew up on the colonies, about four years ago I got a girl pregnant, my parents wanted us to get an abortion, you know what abortion clinics are like on Earth right, well out here its very different, if you don't want a child you give it to the Newtype lab" Talon said with venom in his voice. "Its run by a real cold, as in ice cold woman by the name of Nanai Miguel, basically the child either gets training in techniques they believe will naturally make a new type or…the still born baby gets put in a chamber where its brain waves are constantly tested, I'm no expert but the theory is that a child could develop new type senses unconsciously in the brain at birth…but I said no, my parents refused to support us, they said I was throwing away my life, but they were still there when the baby was born, a healthy beautiful baby girl, Neva I called her, I joined the company soon after in order to make money to provide for her" Talon explained, smiling at the thought of his little girl.

Talon drank down some of his drink and pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"She's cute with her flowery hat isn't she? I sent her to Earth with a Nanny recently, they're on Orb at the moment but I still keep in touch with her through video mails"

Talon suddenly held his crotch and ran towards the bathroom. Sumika shook her head while Sakon chuckled.

"Nice guy…a little too straight forward" Sakon muttered.

"Neva is his pride and joy" Sumika said.

"So Sumika, what's the guys name?" Sakon asked with a cunning smile across his face.

"A little straightforward aren't we?"

"We've both got no jobs at the moment, we should do something besides get drunk, besides Talon's shared his story, tell me something dark about you and I'll say something dark about me" Sakon said, flashing a grin for a split second.

"Zack Tempest" Sumika said.

"The young mercenary, wow…he's got to be what Eighteen? I heard he was chasing the Archangel on Earth"

"Is he alright, we lost contact with him?" Sumika asked.

"He's just fine" Sakon said solemnly.

Both mercenaries drank their beers, an eerie silence falling over each of them.

"You shouldn't waver you know" Sakon muttered.

"What was that?" Sumika asked.

"At times people regret the things they didn't do in life more than the things they did in life…when you see Zack again, tell him how you feel, but don't just go up to him and word your feelings…wear a dress, a little make up and kiss him"

"I can't just go up to him and kiss him" Sumika said, trying to contain her blush.

"There may come a time when you regret what you didn't do"

Sakon and Sumika both looked at one another, their eyes fierce and never wavering. Though Sumika did see the logic in Sakon's words. It seemed that he wasn't as foolish as she first thought.

"Man, I found a magazine in the toilet saying that Tiberius was the biggest man in Jupiter" Talon said as he sat at the table. "I've got abs too you know, and why would a magazine that's clearly more for a woman be in the men's bathroom?" Talon wondered.

Again Sumika shook her head while Sakon laughed.

"So Sakon what's your story?" Talon asked.

"The story isn't over yet" Sakon chuckled.

"Then tell us what's happened so far, I mean Sumika and I have told you about our childhood's, why'd you become a mercenary? What happened to your parents?"

"They were killed when I was four" Sakon said, drinking his beer.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" Talon said.

"Don't worry about it…you know what the sickest thing is? This was at a time before Blue Cosmos had gotten people into the government, this was a time when they shouldn't have been turning their heads…but they did, they looked the other way in Iraq while their problems in America…a particular problem that caused a four year old boy to gun his parents down for the sake of self preservation" Sakon explained, a solemn and serious look across his face as he finished his drink. "Back on Earth our own government would occasionally do something to benefit us, but most of the time they were looking out for another country, a country that didn't even want their help…god damn politics, but may he also bless them" Sakon sighed.

Both Beowulf company mercenaries saw a different side of Sakon then. He wasn't just a soldier; he was a deep man with deep opinions. There was that small moment of silence before their pagers went off. The three of them had just had the same job offer, report to the colony centre for details on a secret and high paying mission.

* * *

Alex Leonard served Axis faithfully; he was dedicated to their cause. But he hated their use of mercenaries, especially that Sakon Date character. Something about that man rubbed him the wrong way, though they had never actually met face to face. Haman had sent Roux Louka to recruit number of mercenaries for a mission to protect the Newtype Lab, which had been providing Cyber Newtypes to both sides. Alex sighed; he hated the Cyber Newtypes too. He was wearing a grey hoody with black jogging trousers and a white towel around his neck. As he ran across the colony of Utopia he grinded his teeth together in anger. Utopia was beautiful, no litter, every place had light and flowers. It reminded Alex of his old colony, before the attack.

'How troublesome this world is' Alex thought, running a hand through his short black hair.

Cyber Newtypes were complicated, even unstable people. That and they hadn't naturally risen like Alex had. He rubbed his towel across his face as he ran into the gym. Again like so many other days it was deserted. The man who was supposed to be taking peoples money for the equipment was asleep. Alex liked it here; he liked the solitude it could offer. But today it would offer no solitude. Standing on a mat, stretching her arms in a series of muscle exercises was a girl no older than Alex. She had short but graceful green hair, her lips were also painted green. The girl was wearing a black vest with a baggy purple shirt over it, tight black gym trousers and armbands.

'What is this pressure I'm feeling' Alex thought, widening his eyes as the girl looked towards him.

A sudden realisation hit them both; they had met one another before this. On the battlefield against the Jupitris.

"You, CYBER NEWTYPE!!!" Alex yelled, running at the girl.

She flipped in midair, slamming her foot into Alex's cheek. Gracefully landing on her hands, she then kicked Alex in the chest, pushing him onto a running machine. He jumped to his feet, picking up a dumbbell and swinging it at the girl. However, she quickly span around, kicking Alex's legs. He then grabbed her leg, pulling her to the floor. Quickly rolling out of the way, the girl dodged Alex's punch then dived at him. Despite her slim form, Alex was astonished by her strength as she pushed them both towards the receptionist's desk. They slammed into the side, knocking off a plastic jug of water that drenched them both.

There was a sudden moment when the receptionist yawned and the two pilots looked up in shock. He mumbled something, then snorted before falling back to sleep. Both pilots looked up and blinked before they burst into laughter. After all the noise they made, he was still comatose. They continue to laugh, sitting on the ground with their heads together. Then they opened their eyes and looked at one another. She saw a man whose past was open but tragic. He saw a woman whose past was blocked, a mystery waiting to be solved. A moment passed before they got off one another. Alex took a towel off of the rack and passed it to the girl.

"You're a pretty good fighter" Alex said, talking to girls wasn't his strong point.

"And you such at fighting" She said.

"I still would have beaten you though" Alex growled.

"You care to find out?" The girl asked.

"No, I've had enough exercise for one day" Alex said as he got two cups of water from the dispenser.

"Thank you"

"I'm Alex"

"Four!"

"Is that supposed to be your name?" Alex asked.

"It's a title, I don't know what my real name is" Four said.

"You lost your memory?"

"The Institute said that they could recover it for me"

They sat beside one another, sitting there for a full minute without muttering a word.

"I think that having no memories of people you've loved and lost is better than having memories of the loved and lost" Alex said.

Four looked at the man with sympathy in her eyes while Alex squeezed his hands into fists. Why was he opening up to this girl? Alls he knew was that right now the two of them weren't enemies.

"I need to know who I am, I need my memories back" Four said, resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex sighed; the past was something he wanted to change. He didn't want to forget like Four had. Hesitantly he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"The past is important, but I think that what we do in the present is even more so" Alex said.

* * *

Sakon, Sumika, Talon and a loud of other pilots stood in a briefing room with their commander for this job Roux Louka. She was a Sixteen-year-old girl with silver/purple hair. At the moment she was wearing her blue flight suit, the ones most Newtype corp. members wore, unless they made their own custom suits.

"Currently the Newtype lab is being attacked by terrorists from Earth, however they are using Titan mobile suits, Haman has agreed to offer her support to the security forces, we've confirmed Eighteen Hizack's and Marasai's customised with Flight packs and heavy siege weapons including Ion cannons and barrage missile launchers" Roux explained.

"Have the terrorists made any kind of demands?" Gyunei asked.

"They left the message "For the preservation of our blue and pure world"" Roux said.

Sakon then burst into laughter, attracting a number of glares.

"They intend to kill everyone at the lab" Sakon said.

"Why?" Roux asked.

"Because they don't agree with em, its an Earth thing" Sakon shrugged his shoulders.

"Our mission still stands, find the enemy and kill them" Roux said. "Everyone to your machines now"

The pilots nodded their heads as they walked towards their machines. Sakon put on his helmet and traded glances with Gyunei. Pilots nodded at one another, Quess was safe and away from battle, Gyunei held no grudge for Sakon's actions the other day. Gyunei climbed into a Rick Dias, his Jagd Doga would be ineffective in this battle. Other pilots mounted their mobile suits, with Roux climbing into a grey Bawoo. Sakon slid his faceplate down, preparing the repaired Dokuganryu for launch.

"Sakon Date, One Eyed Dragon Launching!" He declared, flying out of the ship.

Other aerial mobile suits like the Wild Arms and Wild Burst followed him while a large number of Rick Dias's hovered on Jupiter's surface. Sakon leant his head back into his hands, tilting his control sticks with his feet as he flew towards the Newtype Lab.

"I can see them in the distance!" Sumika said.

A shot suddenly flew towards them, flying past Sakon's head and slamming into a Bawoo.

"EVERYONE BREAK OFF!!!" Roux yelled.

A hail of missiles suddenly slammed into the Rick Dias squadrons. Roux transformed her Bawoo to mobile suit form, landing on the ground. She fired her beam rifle at a Blue Hizack, which bought up its shield to block. Then it returned fire with its beam rifle. Sakon aimed his rail rifle, firing a shot that cut a Hizack in half. A squadron of flying Hizacks fired at Sakon, who swerved to the right. He took out his machine guns and landed on the sand. Holding the guns forward, he fired a storm of bullets into the heads of two Hizacks.

"First points to me, you'd all better speed up!" Sakon grinned.

Sumika frowned as she switched to her gun mode, firing multiple blasts at the flying mobile suits. They managed to dodge the blasts, throwing their beam axes at Sumika. But she intercepted the blades with blasts from her cannon. Gyunei fired his bazooka, knocking a Hizack back slightly. He then drew his beam sabre, hovering in close and slicing the Hizack's arm off.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!!!" A Hizack pilot yelled.

"Let me focus on the grunts, the rest of you get inside and show those freaks how you gain real strength" A Marasai pilot said, drawing an antiship sword from his back.

He sliced a Bawoo in half, and then split another down the middle. Like an animal he yelled, driving his sword into a Bawoo's chest just as it transformed. Sakon slid across the sand, firing his machines guns again into two Hizack's. He then flew upwards, slamming his sonic blade into the sword of the Marasai.

"Your name please young man!" Sakon said, pushing the Marasai aside.

"NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!!" The pilot yelled.

"Let's see, voice still distorted a little, you've lost the accent but there's a hint…of Arabian in there" Sakon smirked.

"You've been to my home land?"

"Nice place…well if it can ever stop fighting that is" Sakon said.

The Marasai and Dokuganryu slammed their blades together; the force of their blows knocked them both backwards. But the Arabian pilot swung his sword horizontally, striking the Dokuganryu's chest. Smiling at his success, the young man then lunged forward with his sword in hand. Sakon grunted, the cut to his chest was minor, nothing to be concerned about. He slammed his fist into the Marasai's head, throwing it backwards.

"That's racist!" The Pilot growled.

"That's rich considering whose talking, blue Cosmos SCUM!!" Sakon yelled, kicking the Marasai across the head.

"The damn coordinators are the reason humanity has become so weak" The Pilot said as he sliced off the Dokuganryu's left leg.

But that didn't sway Sakon; he swung his sonic blade round, cutting the Marasai's arm. The Marasai then swung its sword horizontally. Sakon raised his arm, spinning his plasma rod round and deflecting the Marasai's blade. Then he punched the Marasai straight in the face. Roux flew into the air, holding her shield out as two flying Marasai's shot at her. Two beams flew from Roux's shield, hitting both mobile suits.

"They gave the security forces a hard time, but up against real fighters they stand no chance" Talon said, slicing a Hizack in half.

Sumika shrugged her shoulders as she switched her mobile suit to its cannon mode. She fired a blast that consumed seven Hizacks. Then she transformer an shot a Marasai in the head. Another shot cut off its leg, sending it falling towards Mars rocky earth. Sakon slammed his shoulder into the Marasai, paying no heed as it cut his waist armour with its beam sabre. With a yell, Sakon sliced the Marasai's sword arm off, then deflected the Marasai's beam sabre with his plasma rod. He fired his Vulcan's, piercing the Marasai's eye.

"Damn you, what the hell are you?" The pilot asked.

"As natural as they come, tell me if you think coordinators have weakened humanity now Mr…I never did get your name" Sakon said as he kicked the Marasai towards the ground.

"You want to know my name…why on Earth do you want to get cosy with your enemy?"

"Enemies are such strong words in the mercenary business…besides it's a courtesy in a dual that one gets to know the name of the one who sent him to hell" Sakon explained, slamming the Marasai to the ground.

He raised his foot, slamming it into the Marasai's head. The Blue Cosmos pilot made one last ditched effort to slash Sakon with his sabre. But Sakon span around, cutting off the Marasai's hand before stomping the Marasai's head. Again and again he stomped it until there was nothing left but flat metal and wires.

"All though, right now that doesn't seem likely for you…good effort kid but I don't make a habit of letting people when I know perfectly well they have the strength to kill me, see you around nameless pilot" Sakon explained as he raised his assault rifle.

The cockpit of the Marasai opened and a pilot in a yellow flight suit stepped out. Sakon narrowed his eyes, the shape of the suit was a design used by all. The pilot looked up, revealing his brown eyes and tanned skin. Sakon clicked his fingers, his guess of the boy having Arabian ancestry was correct, but he didn't suspect that the boy would be as young as Fifteen. He raised his hands slowly, brushing them against his belt. But then he stopped, smirking beneath his helmet.

"The names Branden Kamal one eyed dragon…REMEMBER THAT!!!" The young pilot yelled, throwing a canister at the Dokuganryu's eye.

Sakon remained casual as a flash blocked his view screen. When the light passed, the child soldier had disappeared. Turning the Dokuganryu, Sakon smirked. Branden had retreated into the inside of the lab. A few of the other Marasai and Hizack had been abandoned too. Clearly these Blue Cosmos…no these Earth Federation soldiers weren't going to give up without causing damage inside the lab. He flew the Dokuganryu into the air, programming the autopilot to fly the mobile suit round the lab every so often. Then he clicked the side of his helmet, bringing up a plate that covered his glass visor, with a single hole for his right eye. Opening his cockpit, he jumped out of the mobile suit, ejecting a parachute as he fell towards the ground. Landing smoothly, he removed the submachine gun from his belt.

"I hoped this war wouldn't be all about mobile suits, good to see I was right" Sakon grinned, cocking the gun and running towards the Newtype lab.

Next Chapter 6: Nanai Miguel and Ulen Hibiki

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, no mobile suits next chapter, its all guns, dialogue and a flashback, leave a review please


	6. Nanai Miguel and Ulen Hibiki

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 6: Nanai Miguel and Ullen Hibiki

Branden and a squadron of Blue Cosmos soldiers ran down the corridors of the Newtype lab. The young pilot looked in disgust at the various bodies they had floating in tubes. Most were stillborn babies while others were still wriggling in artificial wombs. He raised his assault rifle onto his shoulder as the other soldiers began plating charges. The mission was simple, blow up the facility and get rid of the Cyber Newtypes. But Branden raised his eyebrow as one of the soldiers walked to a computer and inserted a disc.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Carrying out part of our mission, we need to bring back the data they collected here, the boss has some big plans for these" The soldier explained.

"But I thought the whole point of this mission was to wipe out any chance of creating a coordinator" Branden said.

"Come on Branden, the lab geeks just want to check out the data, its not like they're actually going to use it"

"I hope not, we should be defeating the coordinators with our own strength"

In the opposite room a group of scientists were hiding under their desks. Amongst them was Nanai Miguel, the head of the lab. She looked at the artificial womb in the centre of the lab, praying that the soldiers wouldn't destroy a central part of her work. Even though another scientist had produced it the artificial womb was essential to the awakening of Newtype abilities. Nanai thought back to when she was younger, a scientist with a dream and guided by a man of mystery.

* * *

She stood in the lab, looking over the results of the latest group of pilots that had been on a space mission. Some of them were showing increased senses of awareness. Nanai had long suspected that humans held psychic abilities locked within their mind. At the moment it seemed that her theory was correct, the mind would naturally evolve to the conditions of space. But simply waiting for all of humanity to move to space wasn't enough, people needed to have their abilities awakened at birth so that they could claim the wisdom of a Newtype. She looked to the blonde haired man working at his computer, whistling as he typed in data.

"Excuse me sir, could you stop that whistling, some of us are…"

"Wasting your time" He interrupted.

Nanai glared at the man, grabbing her notes and throwing them at the mans back. He span his chair around, grabbing the papers and looking at them. The theory and facts were well thought out. But there was the Naïve image of Newtypes being an evolution that would bring everlasting peace. He smirked getting off his chair and looking at the young blonde haired woman.

"You have the Naïve image that all of the Newtypes are saviours that will lead us to a new future…wake up little girl, all the power in all the world will never change the human instinct of violence, humans seek out war and conquest like the cure for a plague, they cling to it…no matter how much wisdom humanity gains as a whole, no matter how many people move into space war will never end, you might as well seek a way to enjoy the aspects of life that you have, but since we are scientists I suppose we could try to prove our theories, three years ago I left the Plants because a group of terrorists didn't agree with my work, I only produced two subjects and I have serious doubts about whether they will become the man and woman that will guide humanity to a new age…if they are it will an age where the status quo is continued" he explained, smiling as he took a sip of his coffee.

Nanai looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. He got off his chair and looked at his computer, bringing up various blueprints of a chamber of some kind. The man put a hand to his chin, tilting his head slightly in thought. Then he nodded, grinning, as he looked at Nanai face to face.

"Nanai Miguel, you are a true scientist…you can pretend like everyone else here is pretending but you don't fool me" He began, ignoring Nanai's glare. "You think that you are doing this for the sake of the future but the truth is that you're doing this out of your own curiosity"

"How dare you" Nanai growled.

"Even now you want to see what the result of your experiments are, what will happen to the world when you change the genes of a child so that they inherit their fathers knowledge or the exact appearance of their mother…will people welcome the concept of genetic manipulation or will they cast it aside, spit on the very concept…I'm quite curious myself, so I'll help you to see if your Newtypes are truly the saviours you think they are"

"Don't pretend that you know everything Dr Hibiki" Nanai said.

"I just know more than you Nanai, that's enough for me" Ulen Hibiki said as he printed the blue prints for the artificial womb.

Nanai looked at them curiously, wondering whether this experiment would truly produce the Ultimate Newtype. She couldn't deny that Hibiki was the most experienced scientist in the facility. He'd made sacrifices for the sake of his research and those sacrifices got results. At least that's what people said, no one really knew where the two Ultimate Coordinators were or even who they were. But right now Nanai knew that trusting this man was the only way she could continue her research with results. Even if it meant making a deal with the devil, she needed to see her research through until the end.

* * *

Sakon never liked labs, at least not the kind of lab he was in now. It would have been different had the Newtype Lab been developing a cure for cancer or even a vaccine for a flu virus. But this place represented everything he hated. Genetic augmentation was just a short cut to strength, but for true strength there was no shortcut. All men and women whether they were Coordinator or Natural needed to work for their strength, to sweat and bleed when they pushed past the limit, to cry when they failed and laugh when they succeeded. That was strength in Sakon's eyes; if one didn't work for that strength then they weren't worth his time. Peeking round the corner of the corridor, Sakon saw his situation and planned for the possible outcomes of his actions. Two men with rifles, both distracted by their search through lab notes. A series of beakers and chemicals right next to them and a lab assistant squirming under his desk. He was the perfect distraction; it was only a matter of Sakon waiting.

"Hey Cooper, we've got someone here!" The Soldier on the left said.

"Oh god, please don't kill me!" The scientist cried.

Sakon immediately jumped out of his hiding place, firing a bullet straight into the back of the left soldiers face. His comrade turned, aiming his rifle at Sakon. But Sakon then fired a burst of fire at the chemicals next to the soldier. The glass shattered and the chemicals gushed onto the soldiers face. He yelled in agony as the acid burned through his helmet and mask. Sakon then fired one more shot, hitting the mans chest. Ignoring the panicking scientist, Sakon walked along, aiming his gun forward, remaining alert at all times.

* * *

Branden tapped his foot against the floor, impatiently waiting for his comrades to download the data off of the computer. He understood the importance of Intel, but this was different. This wasn't simple tactics, there had to be something more to this mission. But he was better suited to Grunt work, the only questions he needed to answer where ones that warranted a "yes sir" or "No sir" answer. Two simple words he could say and avoid complications. If the lab coats wanted to analyse the data so badly then who was he to argue with his superiors. But Branden still wanted to smash the computers to bits.

"Hurry up!" He growled.

"We're almost done" One of the soldiers said.

"Patience is a virtue Branden"

Branden grunted as Sakon ran into the room, firing his pistol at the group. Raising his rifle, Branden fired a burst of fire, forcing Sakon to dive for cover.

"Patience is a virtue, bullshit!" Branden growled as he took aim at Sakon.

The mercenary tilted his head slightly as a bullet slammed into the edge of the container he hid behind. Sparks splashed onto his cheek, singeing it only slightly. Sliding out his empty clip Sakon pulled another from his belt and slid it through the handle. Cocking the gun, Sakon closed his eyes for a moment, paying no attention to the bullets flying over his head.

* * *

"IT'S FUCKING EASY TO SHOOT AT THINGS WHEN THEY'RE NOT MOVING YOU KNOW!!!" The drill sergeant yelled in his face, spit and beer slobbering on his mouth.

Sakon stood on the roof of a hut in Africa, holding a rifle and waiting patiently for the sergeant to finish his rant.

"You've got to be able to hit a moving target, and you need to do it without mercy…time for you to begin the second stage of target practice" The Sergeant said.

Sakon's ears twitched as he heard footsteps below him. Readying his rifle he took aim, widening his eyes only slightly as three civilians ran out of the hut. This was his target practice, firing against live targets. It wasn't right shooting people in the back as they ran away. But he had no choice it was them or him. Once he had a lock he fired.

* * *

Sakon analysed his opponents, they were all young child soldiers. They had good training he admitted that and the Middle Eastern one had talent. But talent and training was nothing compared to first hand experience of a real war zone. This wasn't a war; this was just a gunfight. Sakon threw a gas canister from his belt, releasing the white smoke. Branden coughed as the smoke flew up his nose. Sakon drew a knife from his belt and ran into the smoke. He stabbed one soldier in the neck, then shot another in the head. Having given his position away, he dived across the floor, crawling for cover as Branden and the other remaining soldier fired at the spot he had previously been on. Sakon then popped out of his hiding place, firing a bullet into a soldier's head. He then shot another bullet that brushed against Branden's shoulder.

"GO TO HELL!!" Branden yelled.

He fired a burst from his rifle, forcing Sakon to duck for cover. Branden ejected his rifle's ammo clip, and then inserted another one. Sakon fired a series of bullets, causing Branden to dive behind a desk. Sakon ejected his clip then reloaded, firing at Branden again. He stayed behind cover, remembering his training, to savour every bullet. Suddenly Sakon jumped over the desks, slamming the heel of his foot into Branden's rifle. He flipped backwards, kicking Branden's chin. Sakon landed smoothly on his feet while Branden landed flat on his back.

"Those reflexes…you're a coordinator aren't you?" Branden asked with a glare.

"My strength comes from a concept long lost by you Blue Cosmos types" Sakon said, putting his gun in its holster.

Branden looked at his rifle, grinding his teeth together. Sakon's kick had damaged the chamber. Swinging his gun like a club, Branden widened his eyes as Sakon ducked underneath the swing. Sakon slammed his head into Branden's chest, and then slammed his knee into the same spot. He grabbed the collar of Branden's suit, throwing him off the ground and onto an operating table.

"You have to be a coordinator" Branden said.

"Why? Because I have more skill then you? Because I'm stronger…of course I'm stronger, but being a coordinator has nothing to do with it, labelling people like that, pretending that they're different, that they're gods is merely a way to hide your own shame, the shame that you haven't put enough effort into surpassing them…the concept that Blue Cosmos has forgotten is determination, the willingness to never give up and the drive to overcome all obstacles" Sakon explained, walking around Branden, his eyes drifting towards the chamber in the centre of the lab. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked.

The Chamber, the artificial womb already had the child inside it. 3 months into it's birth and already new types were beginning to sense its infinite potential. Nanai stepped out of her hiding place, taking a step towards the soldiers.

"What is this?" Sakon asked, looking at Nanai with a glare.

Branden laughed as he got off the operating table, clutching his side as he looked at the artificial womb in disgust.

"This is there Ultimate Coordinator, tell me mercenary do you think its right for someone to have ultimate knowledge and power without having to work for it?" Branden asked.

"You're the mercenary hired to protect this place, what are you waiting for kill him" Nanai said.

"Where did you get the child, who volunteered their legacy for this?" Sakon asked.

"That information is classified"

"Really, well voluntary or not this experiment is disgusting…and yet on the other hand you perhaps feel that you're benefiting the world in some way" Sakon said.

"I am, natural births are filled with too many complications, still birth, mental disorders, terminal illnesses developed later in life this is for the sake of humanity" Nanai explained.

"Doctor Miguel!" A scientist said, running out of the lab opposite. "Scirocco is on his way, he demands answers and a report on our progress"

Nanai looked to her assistant and then to the two soldiers.

"Settle this incident now mercenary, kill him!" She said.

Sakon took off his helmet and reached for his pistol. Before pulling it from its holster he looked at the artificial womb. A human being was being implanted with knowledge and genetic modifications; they were trying to create a perfect being. Maybe that's what the world needed, for everyone to be flawless. He aimed the pistol at Branden, who remained defiant, shuffling his feet slightly. Branden was in a difficult position, but if this was to be his death he wouldn't die with fear. He slid his faceplate down, looking Sakon in the eyes.

"If you hate the coordinators for being better than you, then that is why you are weak" Sakon said.

"You don't know the first thing about me" Branden growled.

"I know that you've been pushed into this fighting, I know that even now you cant see yourself doing anything else but holding a gun and fighting, I understand more than you believe, I also understand that while humanity has to improve itself it cant take shortcuts like that" Sakon explained, motioning his head to the chamber.

Branden squeezed his hands into fists, his mouth trembling slightly.

"Stop toying with me…AND JUST PULL THAT TRIGGGER!!!" He yelled.

Nanai widened her eyes in horror as Sakon turned around, aiming his gun at the chamber. With a blank expression in his eyes he pulled the trigger again and again. Bullets and glass fragments scattered across the floor as Sakon emptied his clip. Nanai looked at the blood and guts that had splashed across the floor. Years of research, money and effort had been shattered. Overcoming his initial shock, Branden ran as fast as he could down the corridor. He remembered the briefing, the secondary escape plan. The research facility had emergency shuttles, hopefully there was still one more left. Picking up the disc that his comrades had transferred the research data to, Branden ran to the shuttle bay.

"Yes!" He said, one more shuttle.

Climbing into the shuttle, Branden took a deep breath and prepped the ship for launch. As he flew away from the research facility he thought of that mercenary he encountered. At first he thought his time in Jupiter would be boring, now he felt that things were just starting to get interesting. Sakon however knew that this war in Jupiter was linked with the war on Earth. He had no doubt that the Earth Alliance was working with one of the factions of Jupiter. It was either one or even both. And Sakon knew that he had a bigger role to play in upcoming events.

Next Chapter 7: Rosamia Badam and Yazan Gable

* * *

Next Chapter, Sakon finally meets Haman Karn and becomes a target of the Titans and Beowulf.


	7. Rosamia Badam and Yazan Gable

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One eyed Dragon

Chapter 7: Rosamia Badam and Yazan Gable

Sakon knew what he had just done; he knew the consequences of his actions. Effectively he had just put a very large target on his head. Only an idiot would stay to get paid in a facility that they had effectively destroyed. Sakon sat in his mobile suit, leaning his head back as the Dokuganryu flew in its autopilot state. Right now the Prayer colony was probably the safest place in Jupiter for him. He had the confidence to handle any assassins the Titans sent after him, but he would need to get a big paycheck real soon in order to repair any damages done to his suit. Unless he contacted Orb and had them send parts, but that would mean that he would have to stay out of trouble for a few days. Sakon sighed, maybe getting rid of the "ultimate coordinator" wasn't such a good idea.

'Something like that, if something like that existed it would only create more hate, I was sparing that child a life of suffering' Sakon thought.

He looked at his hand, one that was forever stained with the blood of children. Squeezing it into a fist, Sakon checked his email inbox. He had several messages, some from pilots cursing him for ruining their operation; others were death threats from mercenaries. Deleting those, Sakon focused on the three messages of interest, one from Tiberius and another from Casvall.

_Subject: The future_

_From: Tiberius Fury_

_Mr Date, my contacts at the Newtype Lab told me what you did, Talon was pissed that we weren't getting a pay check and Sumika's already making battle plans for an inevitable battle with you. You've applied a blow to both sides Date as well as Jupiter's culture altogether. People believe that Newtype's are the future, is it true that they were working on some kind of Newtype Coordinator? If you don't feel like answering don't worry about it. I'm just saying that new types are liked and hated by Natural's (personally I don't like all these labels we use) but the difference between them is that some people worship Newtypes. You've messed with Jupiter's metaphorical gods Sakon, if you go to a public colony you'll probably end up causing a riot, for now I recommend you stay at the Prayer Colony, the security services their aren't fond of either forces so they'll appreciate what you did. Scirocco wants you dead, but that stance will probably change. As for Haman Karn her forces are pissed that they've lost any chance they had of getting more Cyber Newtypes (Haman hates them but uses them because they're a valuable resource), but the woman herself is actually quite intrigued, my spies tell me that she wants to meet you._

_You've put a target on your head Sakon for every mercenary and Titan soldier to shoot at, plus the Axis troops who are dumb enough to disobey Haman's orders. My logic tells me you should be getting the fuck out of here. But my gut tells me you should stay and see this war out as it may be connected to your own. I know that the forces that had attacked the lab were Blue Cosmos maybe even Earth Alliance. You stay in this war Sakon and figure out what BC wants here. Jupiter's got enough problems without Azrael sniffing around._

_Good luck one-eyed dragon_

_PS, nothing personal if we end up taking you out, you know how the business is_

Sakon shook his head with a smirk; he liked Fury because unlike other businessmen he didn't hide behind smiles or false promises. That and he wasn't a politician, though he had as mush respect amongst the people of Jupiter as Sorodan apparently had. The young man bought up his next email from Casvall.

_Subject: Left eye_

_I know you've gotten yourself in trouble; I don't need spies to know you've done something rash that could jeopardise your life. Whatever personal reason you have for making a ruthless decision I'm a hundred percent sure that the results of your decision will be beneficial in the long run, both for Earth and Jupiter. Our employer is almost finished with the ship he was building; he's coordinated our movements and resources well from the Plants. But he tells us that things are getting tense in the Clyne Household. Siegel's under increased pressure, I have no doubt that Patrick Zala will rise to power, however the sacrifices of Evil is paying off, eventually he will achieve his dream of truth and perhaps Redemption in the end, though I doubt the lives he has destroyed will forgive him. Yamato knows, his wife knows and we know of that boy's secret._

_I wish you were here Sakon...I cant see the logic behind the sacrifices of evil. The other day an angel came to Orb, she was beautiful, and she bought with her great friends. However we had to take a boys friend from him, we had to take back our defender. Our employer sent me plans for a new purpose, though I doubt it will ever come into existence considering the machine that the boy is destined to pilot. The angel is to leave soon, I wish she wouldn't go, I wish she would stay and support Orb's dream._

"God Casvall you ain't too subtle on the code talk, still its better than saying "The Archangel was in Orb" or "Patrick Zala's gonna get stabbed in the back"" Sakon muttered.

_Sakon I'm not good at saying what I think, I'm a soldier that and you are aware of my condition. Scientists are suggesting I get a machine to replace my vocal chords but I don't want that. It's like you refusing to have your blind eye replaced with a cybernetic one, pride in my own body. Be careful out there, no one will be watching your blind spot. Our employer has given you permission to use the dragon, just make sure you use it for the right reason._

_Good luck my friend_

Sakon smiled, Casvall was the one person he trusted the most in the world. A world that hadn't exactly given him a good first impression. The man was the illegitimate son of the Lion of Orb and a skilled pilot. But something else that made Sakon smile was the fact that in the next battle he could use the Dokuganryu's most defining weapon. He bought up the next email of significant value; it was from the one person on Mars he had yet to meet.

_Subject: Rendezvous_

_From: Haman Karn_

_I am aware of your actions at the Newtype lab Sakon Date. While I have lost a valuable resource I am not so foolish as to continually rely on Cyber Newtypes. They are inefficient and unreliable; unlike Scirroco I can see their insanity. I have attached to this email the coordinates to a small frigate. This is a mission of great importance to Mars in Titans territory with limited resources, alls we can provide is a small team and repairs to your mobile suit. With your reputation many mercenary groups and Titan pilots will be going after you, the team I've formed is comprised of the brightest young pilots in the Axis fleet. The mission is of parallel importance and you will be rewarded handsomely for your services. Rendezvous at the target and then receive the details of your mission. As you notice you have retrieved no down payment, you go to the mission and will only receive pay when the mission is complete._

_I hope you will consider the offer!_

Sakon put a hand to his shin and smirked, a mission that was of importance to Jupiter. This job wasn't just going to be central to the war, but it would provide Sakon with a decent challenge. He'd take the job, and use the dragon against anyone that got in his way.

* * *

Branden Kamal hated training simulators. One they weren't as good as the real thing, and two because the one he was currently using was cheap and old. He and the remaining members of the strike team had gone back to their ship, an old ZAFT frigate. Strangely some of the crewmembers were wearing ZAFT uniforms. Branden was a soldier, he wouldn't ask a lot of questions, but when he did ask the question the response was simple.

'Disguising ourselves as ZAFT soldiers so that we can frame them up if we ever get caught, its brilliant but cowardly' Branden thought as he defeated the Dokuganryu for the fourth time that day.

But his victories in the simulator weren't enough. The instinct of the pilot was missing, the combination of fury and tactics as well as the imagination with the machines weapons. No matter how many times he defeated the simulation, Branden still felt that he couldn't properly face the real thing. There was something missing, the Dokuganryu looked like it came from a garbage disposal colony and yet Branden could tell that it was hiding a weapon that topped anything Branden would go out in.

'More must be done' Branden thought with a growl as he climbed out of the simulator.

He walked into the mess hall, where many of the strike force pilots were resting for the upcoming mission.

"Hey Branden, good to see you out of your hole, still worried about that pilot huh? Well it you can't blame a coordinator for being better" A soldier muttered as he passed Branden.

Branden growled before grabbing the mans head and slamming him against the wall.

"IDIOT!! THAT MAN WASN'T COORDINATOR AND EVEN IF HE WERE I STILL WOULDN'T BE WORRIED! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD JERID I FEAR NOTHING!!!!" Branden yelled.

"Kamal, report to the captains office now" A lieutenant growled.

Branden pushed the crewman to the floor and walked out of the mess hall. He came to the captain's office and composed himself before entering. With a grudging stance he saluted the superior officer. This man was a pencil pusher; he was just here because he agreed with Azrael's policies. He wasnt a warrior, men like William Halberton were warriors, but they didnt share the EA's views on the world.

"I'm going to ignore what happened in the Mess hall, as well as your continued attitude considering the success at the facility, the data you recovered will be central to Natural dominance on Earth, the senator and I have decided that you have earned the right to use a prototype machine in the upcoming mission" The Captain explained.

"Why not give Lieutenant Messa the machine?" Branden asked with a grunt.

"He's good at adapting to machines but he doesn't have the space combat experience you have, besides this is a suit that utilises your particular skill set, the mission is simple Branden we retrieve the package, transfer it to a new holding facility or if we fail at that we destroy it"

"What's the package?"

"Classified I'm afraid, alls I can tell you is that its essential to our plot…now would you like to see your new machine?" The Captain asked.

"My new machine, you mean its here already?" Branden asked.

"Of course, you've been in the simulator for days now, follow me" The Captain said as he got off his seat.

As Branden walked with the captain he couldn't help but wonder; what he was doing here? He could have been fighting on the frontlines on Earth, but instead he was fighting the people of Jupiter and mercenaries. There had to be more he could do, a way that he could really hone his skills. Something that could bring out his potential as a fighter.

"Branden, meet your new machine!" The Captain announced as they walked into the hanger.

A smile crept across Branden's face as he looked upon the mobile suit. He had heard of the magnificence of the G-weapons. Now he understood the awe that ally and enemy alike felt at these weapons, the mobile suits known as Gundam.

* * *

Sakon sat inside his mobile suit, already halfway to the rendezvous point. Meteors surrounded him, the perfect place to spring an ambush. All of the rocks and heat signatures also confused Sakon's radar so he'd have to rely on his eye alone. He tapped the controls, eager for an imminent fight. Mercenary forces, even the Titans themselves, he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way. Flying through the hail of asteroids, Sakon swerved from left to right, dodging each bullet like stone.

_"Please let us go!"_

The mercenary blinked in confusion, what was that voice he heard? He recognised it, but that was impossible. For a moment he put a hand to his head. It was as if someone was applying pressure to his brain. What was this pressure?

_"Its just a trigger, pull it!"_

That's when the realisation hit him; the voice he heard was a memory of his past. The first time he held a gun; the first time he committed murder. Who was making him relive these things? His eye widened before he flung the Dokuganryu to the side, dodging a gigantic pink beam. He then began flying the Dokuganryu over the meteorites and towards where the beam had come from.

"What the hell, how could he have dodged that?" The pilot of a Beowulf Schutzwald asked.

Sumika switched her Wild Burst Kai back into its mobile suit mode and frowned as the Dokuganryu flew faster towards them. Sakon noticed movement to his right and immediately drew a beam pistol. He fired a shot straight into a Wild Arms mass production type mobile suit, cutting a hole straight through its cockpit.

"NOW HIT HIM NOW!!!" Sumika yelled, firing her beam rifle.

The Schtuzwald's beside her followed suit, rolling their Gatling guns. Sakon strafed to the left, slamming his foot into another Wild Arms that had been hiding. He then shot the mobile suits cockpit, flying upwards as Sumika's squadron flew after him. The Dokuganryu span around, barely dodging the flurry of bullets and beams flying up towards him. With a smile, Sakon flew the Dokuganryu through a hole on a meteor.

"WAIT!!!" Sumika yelled, blocking her squadron from entering. "He's flown in there with a plan"

"But ma'am its just one man, if we surround him then he'll eventually buckle under the pressure" One of the pilots said.

"No, this man killed my team mates, do not make the mistake of underestimating him" Cloud said.

"Underestimate your opponent and your dead!" Sumika said, targeting the meteor as she transformed into her mobile cannon mode.

The barrel of the cannon glowed before it unleashed its incredible light. It cut through the core of the asteroid, lighting up space with a magnificent explosion. Sumika looked at the wreckage while her colleagues cheered. Still staying in her cannon mode she gave the remains a thorough look. The downside to fighting in this terrain was that no one could use his or her radars

'But a New type like Zack, this kind of battle would be perfect' Sumika thought.

"SUMIKA WATCH OUT!!!" Cloud yelled.

Sumika widened her eyes as Sakon slammed into her right side. He deliberately flew through the meteor, out of the other side then double backed towards their position. Slamming Sumika into multiple meteorites, he then pushed her towards the surface of another meteor. Grinding her teeth together, Sumika switched back into her mobile suit mode, just in time to dodge a beam from Sakon's pistol. Sakon turned around, and then flew back into the cloud of meteorites.

"Sumika are you okay?" Talon asked over the radio.

"I'm fine Bladeclaw, Sakon should be heading towards your squadrons position now, spring the trap" Sumika said.

"You got it!" Talon said.

Fitted with his Savage Arms shroud, Talon and his three-squad mates readied their weapons, awaiting Sakon's arrival. Sakon frowned as he spotted the rifle of a Wild Arms mobile suit. Immediately kicking his engines into gear he slammed into the back of the mobile suit. Talon widened his eyes as Sakon stabbed his sonic blade into the back of the mobile suit. The other mobile suits fired their weapons while Talon ignited his Graviton claws. He threw a punch at Sakon, who swerved to the right. Sakon noticed a pebble bouncing off a gap to his right. He immediately fired his pistol, destroying a Wild Arms Unit engaged in its stealth mode.

"Damn this guys got good eyes!" Talon said.

The Mk2 tried to slash the Dokuganryu again with its claws, but the one eyed mobile suit leant backwards and dived back into the fog of meteors. Sumika intercepted Sakon, firing her submachine guns at him. Sakon span around, the beams clipping his shoulder as he fired back. Sumika blocked the shots with her shield, and then fired back with her CIW's. But Sakon intercepted the bullets with slugs from his head mounted Vulcan's.

_"Please stop I beg of you!"_

Sakon widened his eyes, flying upwards as the image flashed in his head. Him standing with the gun, getting ready to shatter his life. With a grunt he fired his Rail Rifle, releasing a sword like beam that he swung around. The beam cut apart two Wild Arms engaged in their stealth modes and sliced off Sumika's foot.

"We need to spring the trap now!" A Wild Arms pilot said as he activated the Graviton stealth system.

Several other Wild Arm units began to appear around Sakon, aiming their Submachine guns at his suit.

_"Kill me!"_

Sakon roared, throwing his sonic blade into the chest of a Wild Arms. He then flew further upwards, with the mobile suits flying after him. A bullet clipped his left side and he felt a beam bounce off his back.

'Armour should hold, the dragons safe' Sakon thought.

Suddenly the mobile suits came to a halt. Electricity surged through the mobile suits, causing their pilots to yell in agony. Sakon merely grinded his teeth together, years as a soldier had given him a heightened pain threshold but this was still enough to get him to yell out for a moment.

"Is that a heat net?" Talon asked, flying to Sumika's side.

"The Titans!" Sumika said.

"This is the Hambrabi team, the trap is sprung, preparing to finish off target" A voice said over the radio.

"Yazan!" Talon growled.

"Sergeant Gable, hold your attack we need to get our men out" Sumika said.

"They all knew the risks, you get in our way we'll shoot you too" Yazan grunted as he and his squad of three Hambrabi's flew towards the trapped mobile suits.

"BASTARD!!!" Talon yelled.

"Talon wait, the contract was that Sakon would be bought down by any means necessary" Cloud said.

"Zack wouldn't sacrifice our friends!"

"But we can't antagonise the Titans!"

"God Damn it Cloud, sooner or later your gonna have to stand up for what you know is right"

While the two young men argued, Sumika switched to her cannon mode. She trailed her scope over Sakon, if he was killed first then the Hambrabi team wouldn't bombard the other pilots. Yazan was a menace of the battlefield, he had at least twenty cases of deliberate friendly fire in order to get a target, but he didn't always get the enemy in spite of the sacrifices.

"I said your attitude would get you killed" Sumika said coldly.

"Ha, I have no doubt of that!" Sakon grinned.

He didn't know why he heard Sumika's voice; maybe he was hallucinating. But he knew that right now this pressure in his head and the pain in his body was nothing compared to the dishonour in this death. He would die because of his recklessness, but in the war zone, not some skirmish with a bunch of mercenaries and shamed soldiers watching him.

"Activate Dragon Arc, password "LOTS OF LUCK!!!!" Sakon yelled.

Sumika and Yazan widened their eyes as they pulled the triggers of their weapons. Beam and missiles flew towards the mobile suits, engulfing them in an explosion. The dust settled and Sumika sighed in relief, her comrades had survived. But Sakon's mobile suit, its right eye was glowing a fierce red colour, with a red spot on his back also glowing and the armour of the mobile suit itself releasing an electric blue light.

"Arc Armour successfully activated, lets show these guys what else I've been hiding" Sakon grinned.

He suddenly took off towards the approaching Hambrabi team, the blue energy leaking out of his thrusters leaving a trail that was shaped like the body of a Japanese dragon. A handle slid out of the top of the Dokuganryu's back and Sakon drew the hidden beam sabre, its energy blue and shaped like a dragons tooth.

"This idiots trying to take us from close range, SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH ME!!!" Yazan yelled.

The Hambrabi's fired their beam cannons, hitting the Arc Armour. Sakon smirked, he didn't like the idea of the Arc Armour but it was a good prototype of the Purpose's Arc barrier and later dream systems. An increase in speed and energy output but with the drawback and risk of overheating and exhaustion of vital parts. He didn't hear the voices anymore everything was blocked out. His eye focused on his target, he raised his blade and sliced a Hambrabi in half.

"DUNKEL!!!" Yazan yelled.

"All units assist Yazan…but make sure you've had time to recover" Sumika said casually with Talon laughing in the background.

Sakon flew after the other two survivors, ignoring the beams bouncing off his armour and the overheat warnings. One of the Hambrabi switched into its mobile suit form. The pilot yelled as he swung his heat rod at the Dokuganryu. But Sakon casually cat the end of the whip and gave it a tug. He pulled the Hambrabi towards him and plunged his sabre into its chest.

"Shit!" Yazan muttered. "Badam, use that Newtype trick of yours or he'll kill me"

"I'm trying but no matter how hard I concentrate nothing seems to work" Rosamia Badam said over the radio as she flew to Yazan's aid in her Bound Doc.

The young woman had been hiding, using her Newtype abilities to distort Sakon's concentration. But the negative part was that Sakon's mind was an alleyway of violence and destruction. Rosamia wondered how Sakon could maintain his mental stability with the things he had seen. She wondered how she could stay sane.

"I felt someone lurking around in my head, was that you Rosamia?" Sakon asked, turning to Rosamia's suit with a wicked grin. "That sort of thing is rude you know, you should also know that not many Newtype's can do that, and even those that can don't…you know why?" He asked, slamming his sabre against Rosamia's.

"Please tell me!" She said, her eyes flashing like a child's before Sakon slammed his fist into the machines head, shattering the main camera.

"Listen carefully to my words child, I do this so that you can survive" Sakon began solemnly. "If you use your abilities like that then it will drive you mad, being a Newtype is a curse because humans aren't meant to understand one another, in order for you to live your life beyond this battle you must keep your sanity, those who are driven insane by war are the losers" Sakon explained.

"Why do you tell me these things?"

"One day you will know, but for now keep yourself alive and be thankful that you are alive"

Sakon kicked Rosamia's unit aside and aimed his rail rifle. He fired a shot, which cut through the meteorites and slammed into the back of Yazan's retreating Hambrabi. The glow of the Arc Armour disappeared and smoke began to rise from Sakon's machine.

"Oookay, I really need to get back to work!" Sakon thought as he flew back on the path towards his objective.

Sumika aimed her rifle at Sakon, intending to finish the fleeing machine off. Suddenly an email came through from Tiberius. Reading the email curiously, Sumika widened her eyes for a moment before she lowed her rifle. Sakon continued to fly until he left the field of meteorites. Then he saw the meeting point for the Axis forces. It was a simple and old Frigate, no doubt retrofitted with a mobile suit hanger. On the bridge of the frigate the crew watched as the Dokuganryu flew towards it.

"Damn, that piece of shit machinery held its own against Beowulf, the Hambrabi team and a Newtype" The Communications officer said.

The Captain smirked, running a hand through her pink hair. She got off her chair and marched towards the elevator, catching the attention of some of the crewmembers. Sakon climbed out of his machine, smoke rushing past him from the inside of his machine. The mechanics looked at his machine in shock, surprised that it hadn't fallen apart yet. Looking at his surroundings, Sakon smirked, as there was two pilots he liked stationed on the ship with him. The Comet Gundam and Gyunei Guss's Jagd Doga.

'Finally I get to meet the Gundam pilot' Sakon smiled.

Gyunei floated towards him, the two pilots clapped their hands together.

"Good to see you again Sakon, still pissing people off I see" Gyunei said.

"You know me Gyunei" Sakon smirked as the mechanics argued over whether they should repair the Dokuganryu or not.

"No one was really pleased about your actions at the lab, but I haven't been a big fan of Dr Miguel myself and you've kind of caught the captains eyes" Gyunei said, adding the last part as a whisper.

"So tell me Gyunei, what am I here for? What's the mission?" Sakon asked.

Before Gyunei could speak however the room went silent as the Captain of the ship arrived. Sakon widened his eyes as he focused on the woman standing at the doorway. She wore a black dress that wasn't overly feminine but more militaristic. Her thick pink hair hung over her shoulders and her attractive face held a disciplined confidence and authority.

"One of incredible importance to Jupiter Sakon Date, we're going to find the true ruler of Jupiter, we're going to rescue Lord Sorodan's daughter" Said Haman Karn, the leader of the Axis faction.

Next Chapter 8: Machine whose swords crave blood

Branden: My machine, the Murasama

Alex: I cant, I cant work with a man like that

Haman: Save the girl, for Jupiter's future save the girl

Branden: I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next we see the debut of Branden as a Gundam pilot, the face to face confrontation between Alex and Sakon and the battle for the daughter of Sorodan. Also, the Arc Armour wasnt all the Dokuganryu was hiding :)


	8. Machine whose swords crave blood

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 8: Machine whose swords crave blood

Sakon leant against the wall, far away from the other pilots in the mess hall. As usual he was in his flight suit while they were all dressed in casual clothing. Gyunei was furthest away from the pilots as well, also wearing his flight suit. Sakon looked at the window of deep space, blinking as he saw the image of Haman Karn. Her hair waved around as if the wind was blowing through it and her eyes shined like a star.

'What the hell Sakon, inappropriate thoughts soldier…still the lady is easy on the eye' Sakon thought with a smirk.

He crossed his arms, focusing on his mission. Saving one little girl, the daughter of Jupiter's previous ruler Sorodan Ghingham. The most talented pilots of Axis, including its leader, its primary Gundam pilot and Sakon himself were assembled to find and rescue one girl. This girl couldn't have been important to Jupiter.

'Cruel but true, one girl doesn't mean a single thing to people in Jupiter, they'll just say "Oh god how terrible" and then go back to eating their meals, human nature, people wont be upset or afraid unless its something that's effected them'

His mobile suit would get repaired, but even then he doubted that the mission would be a walk in the park. Axis wouldn't have hired him if the mission would be easy. Walking out of the mess hall, Sakon turned the corner to see Haman looking at a small photo of herself and a five-year-old girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress with a straw hat.

"That the kid?" Sakon asked, leaning against the wall.

"She's Six now, missed her birthday a few months ago…the bastards took her right under our noses, I should have sensed them coming" Haman said.

"Even if you're a designated a Newtype you're still human, you make mistakes like everyone else…now you have a chance to atone for those mistakes" Sakon said.

"I do not question myself Mr Date, I know what I must do, for the good of Jupiter I must save the girl, her father left her in my care while he negotiated with the world outside of Jupiter, he believed in peace through trade and mutual understanding, if all people were to awaken as Newtypes then they would come to understand one another and we would find an ever lasting peace, the girl…Mira, is the key to uniting the people of Jupiter" Haman explained.

A voice suddenly came through on the intercom.

"Lady Karn, we're approaching the base where she is supposedly being held" The Ships communication officer said.

"Good, have all mobile suit pilots report to the hanger in full uniform for their mission briefing" Haman said.

"You're fighting too?" Sakon asked.

"I'm not all fancy speeches and politics you know"

* * *

Branden looked up at his suit, his eyes staying locked on its short but intimidating form. It was a bulky looking mobile suit with blade like shoulders and a head design similar to the EA's Strike model but with less visible eyes and a more demonic helmet. Eight times he had been inside the machine, but he didn't have the opportunity to fly it yet. The Gundam's main armaments were two gun blades. In one instant he could be firing beam rifle shots, then switch straight to blade mode and clean an enemy in half. He had small beam daggers as well as two machine guns on his torso and a Scylla beam weapon on the chest. All in all it was a powerhouse worthy of his skill set.

'I was trained as a front line soldier, I'm beyond the volunteers on the Archangel, they're tech and communications experts, they should be sitting in an office typing up numbers instead of fighting on a war ship, battles are fought by soldiers and I'm the best on there is…I was hand picked out of four possible candidates for this top secret Phantom Pain mission, when I'm done here I'll go to Earth and fight alongside Gekido Jaeger' Branden thought as he continued to stare at his machine in awe.

He couldn't help but think who would win in a fight, him or Gekido. Then his attention turned to the blaring alarm and with a smirk he ran to the briefing room. The base was built inside a colony based on the Middle East, with artificial gravity and heat emitters to mimic the desert atmosphere. Several ZAFT ships had also been set on the outside of the colony. They had apparently been stolen.

"Our perimeter sensors have detected a small ship heading towards us, we've confirmed that it is an Axis vessel from our spy" The Captain said, wearing his Phantom Pain flight suit.

Branden looked at the other pilots, dressed in a variety of Earth Alliance pilot suits. But none of them were dressed in ZAFT suits.

'I thought the plan was to frame ZAFT' Branden thought, taking a seat in front of the Captain.

"We will assume their intention is to rescue the package, the delivery boys failed to arrive so we have the option of wiping out the force coming for us or retreating with the package in hand…I would much rather go with the first option" The Captain said and Branden smiled, better to stay and fight than fall back and give your opponent and advantage.

The Captain put a hand to his ear and Branden took note that it looked as if he was speaking to someone.

"Men, as you know we have a spy in Axis, well this spy is question is aboard the ship attacking us and has confirmed that the leader of Axis Haman Karn is aboard the ship, they us she will be in a white mobile suit…whoever shoots that mobile suit down gets a promotion, lead her into the colony, apparently her weapons will be quite useless in our artificial gravity, I've also been told that a mercenary "the one eyed dragon" is on the ship as well, if you can kill then do it…he'll only be a problem to Earth later on, now everyone report to their mobile suits and prepare for battle" The Captain explained, dismissing his crew with a salute.

The pilots began climbing into their machines, at least fifty Hizack's and Marasai's and a few Byalant's. While Branden climbed into his own machine he took note of the Captain climbing into a tall brown and green mobile suit known as the Gabthley. Its armour was apparently as hard as the Archangel's hull with beam sabres and a powerful long-range rifle. Branden began powering up his machine and paused as the captain's face appeared on the screen.

"Captain!" Branden said.

"Kamal I know you had your differences with your previous captain but let me assure you as a founder of Phantom Pain that your skills will not be put to waste" The Captain began as he tied up his blonde hair and put on his helmet, which had a unique design to it, almost like a mask covering ones eyes. "You're a good soldier Ensign, who knows you might even make it to major one day, but remember, you were raised for this son, this is what you were born to do"

Branden grudgingly nodded his head "Aye…Captain Roanoke" He said.

"If they even get close to the base I've ordered that the girl be shot…I expect you to do the same"

Captain Roanoke cut the line and left Branden to his thoughts. Was there anything outside of the battlefield for him? And what could would murdering a six-year-old girl gain?

* * *

Sakon stood in the hanger, listening to the plan. Get in, get out with the girl and annihilate any forces in pursuit. It sounded simple, but Sakon couldn't shake the feeling that the terrorist forces protecting the colony knew they were coming. He looked to Gyunei, nervous amongst potential pilots for the Newtype corp. Haman's eyes were on Sakon, even as she addressed other soldiers. Was that attraction in her eyes or suspicion? Then came Alex, the young Gundam pilot. Sakon knew what the look in his eyes was. Outrage, anger, vengeance!

"You all have your duties, now move out" Haman said.

The pilots began to walk to their machines, but Sakon stopped as he felt Alex come towards him.

"Sakon Date!" Alex growled.

"Alex Leonard, now that we both know each other how about we get to work" Sakon said.

Alex grabbed Sakon's shoulder and swung him round to face him. They looked one another in the eye.

"Why…why must I work with you?" Alex asked. "Why are you even here…why do you fight?"

Sakon smirked as he shook his head. Alex was one those people; self-righteous fools that believed in a cause for war. There hadn't been a good cause for war since the 1930's. World War 2 was a righteous war for the allies while the first was simply several countries joining in on one another's battles. That was how Sakon personally felt.

"Answer me damn you…you kill my comrades and we allow you to live to help us, what the fuck is that?"

"Think of it this way child…a mercenary is a weapon, we are given a mission and we carry it out, the soldiers that died at our hands are not our kills to carry but rather the kills of the people employing us, Scirocco killed your comrades, I was merely the tool that was used for their deaths" Sakon explained.

"So that's it, you're here to fight, if you wanted a war you could have stayed on Earth, I've heard things have gotten intense there, apparently the Strike has been destroyed by the Aegis" Alex said.

"Interesting, thanks for the info but in answering your question I will say I have a motive for being here that is none of your business…now let me ask why you are fighting?" Sakon asked.

"None of your damn business!" Alex growled.

"Oh I see, what terrible wrong was done to put you on this path? Kids like you and Gyunei shouldn't be on the battlefield for whatever reason, whether it is out of a sense of duty, a way to make a living or revenge then the children should not be on the battlefield" Sakon explained.

"I have the right to choose what path in life I will take"

"True, but remember a path that is consumed by hate is the wrong one" Sakon said before walking to his machine.

'A path consumed by hate' Alex thought.

Sakon slid his visor down, looking to his side as a white machine was put on the catapult. Inside the Newtype mobile suit Qubeley, Haman held the photo close to her heart before addressing her crew with three simple words.

"ALL UNITS LAUNCH!!!"

The Qubeley flew out of the ship, followed closely by the Dokuganryu. Sakon narrowed his eye, targeting the ZAFT Nasca class ships. Drawing his Rail rifle, he aimed at the hanger port. With one bullet, he cut apart the machines trying to launch from the ship and destroyed the hanger. The soldiers of both sides widened their eyes at the power of the rail rifle. Sakon flew past the Qubeley, activating the Arc armour to block the incoming beam fire. The other Nasca Class ships began to launch ZAFT GINN's and Earth alliance Moebius's.

"What the hell, why are ZAFT machines here?" A pilot of a Rick Dias asked.

"Don't worry about what the enemies are, just attack!" Haman said.

The Qubeley spread its arms out, releasing several pods from its back. They flew around, darting across space and firing beams into the ZAFT GINN's. Gyunei unleashed his own funnels, shooting apart a ships main gun. He then fired his beam rifle into a GINN, and then blocked a blast from an Ion cannon. One of the GINN's tried to attack the Comet Gundam, but the machine was easily cut down by Alex's beam sabre. He then fired his grenades, shooting two machines in the head.

"I know why I fight, I fight for the right reasons!" Alex said, swinging the Comet around and slicing a GINN in half.

Alex deactivated his beam sabre and drew his beam rifle, shooting down two more units. He looked to his right and narrowed his eyes as the Dokuganryu flew towards one of the colonies supply hangers. Several Rick Dias squadrons were behind him, destroying the mobile suits left by his rampage. Roux sat inside her Rick Dias, shooting apart a ZAFT GINN. She then drew her beam sabre and stabbed another in the chest.

"Why would ZAFT be here, none of this is making any sense" She said.

Sakon stepped into the hanger, tilting the Dokuganryu's head around as he analysed the abandoned area. He scratched the glass of his visor as he walked towards an elevator used to carry mobile suits to and from the colony. The Rick Dias squadron walked up behind him, arming their bazookas.

"Hmm, there's not much room for all of us, you guys go first" Sakon said.

The Rick Dias's eagerly stepped into the elevator. As they went down, Sakon smirked at the trap. When they reached the colony, the pilots were faced with shock at their entrance. A sadistic smile crossed Branden Kamal's face before he fired his Scylla Beam. The explosion shook the entire colony before the Dokuganryu flew out of the flames. Both pilots smirked as they passed one another. More and more Rick Dias squadrons flew into the colony, shocked as their machines slammed into the ground.

"Artificial gravity!" One pilot said.

They tried to fly, but were dragged to the ground by gravity itself. One of the pilots grinded his teeth together before a blade pierced through his cockpit. The other pilots looked to their right and widened their eyes. Standing before them was the Muramasa, its eyes glowing yellow while its Phase shift armour activated, its dull grey colour turning darker grey with blood red colours on its chest, feet lining and shoulder blades. Its V-Fin and faceplate turned silver as it finished its activation sequence.

"All right, all of you come at me now" Branden said with a grin.

The Rick Dias pilots yelled as they fired their bazookas. Branden drew his swords, the explosions slightly rocking his mobile suit but overall causing no great damage. He yelled as he rushed forward, driving his sword straight through a Rick Dias's chest. Then the Muramasa jumped into the air, landing between two enemies. With a spin, Branden cut the two machines apart, flying backwards as a group of Bawoo's entered through the elevator shaft. These pilots seemed to have a better grasping for gravity combat than the other pilots. But they were still unprepared for the sudden change in the Murasama's weapons. The swords folded into a pair of rifles before Branden opened fire, destroying the Bawoo's.

"This…this is what I was born for!" Branden laughed, cutting two more mobile suits apart.

The Murasama flipped over a Bawoo, slicing it across the chest with its sword. Then it switched back to rifle mode and shot two more Rick Dias's in their chest. Branden swung around, slicing two more Bawoo's apart. He let out a road as he stabbed another Rick Dias in the chest.

"Die Die DIE!!!!" Branden roared, slicing a mobile suit right across the chest.

"Kamal, get your ass over to the base…" but the sound of his fellow pilots voice was cut out by an explosion.

Branden looked towards the base, widening his eyes as several explosions lit up the colony. He retracted the wings of his flight pack, taking off towards the base. Sakon Date was flying around in midair, dodging hails of bullets and beams fired the Earth Alliance soldiers. The Dokuganryu fired its rail rifle, swinging the beam around and slicing apart two Hizack's. It then drew its beam pistol, shooting two mobile suits in the head. Sakon then tackled one of the suits, tearing it open with the Dokuganryu's hands. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the Earth Alliance pilot.

"Looks like there's another reason for me to be here!" Sakon said before crushing the pilot with a solid shell from his pistol.

He looked up to see Branden flying towards him. With a grin he fired a few solid slugs into the Murasama's armour.

"Phase shift armour, and a colourful pilot, definitely a Gundam!" Sakon grinned. "But unfortunately I don't have time to play" he added, flipping the Dokuganryu away from Branden's sword.

"You coward!" Branden growled.

"EVERYONE FOCUS YOUR FIRE!!!" Roanoke yelled, flying on a ZAFT Goohn towards the Dokuganryu.

He drew a beam sabre, swinging it down at Sakon. But the one eyed mercenary quickly drew his sonic blade and blocked the attack. Branden readied himself for an attack, but stopped in midswing as the Dokuganryu turned around. The mobile suit smacked the Gundam across the head with its rifle. Then it slammed its sonic blade against Roanoke's mobile suit. With a yell Roanoke pulled his mobile suit upwards, barely dodging Sakon's rail blast. He fired off a few more blasts from his rail rifle before turning back to the Murasama.

"Do you know they're holding a little girl?" He asked.

"I've got my orders" Branden said.

"And if you were ordered to kill a group of people would you do it?"

"If they were my enemy of course I would"

"And who is your enemy?"

"EVERY SINGLE COORDINATOR!!!!" Branden yelled.

"Do you know whose fighting out there? COORDINATORS!! Do you know whom your fighting? A NATURAL!!" Sakon roared before slamming his sonic blade into the Gundam's right eye.

Branden grunted, slamming his elbow into the Dokuganryu. He grinded his teeth together as his right screen flickered for a moment. Then his eyes widened as the Dokuganryu appeared on his screen. With every flicker of the screen, the Dokuganryu slowly raised his arm. When the screen recovered, the Dokuganryu slammed its heel into the side of the Murasama. Sakon then kicked the Murasama, sending it flying backwards.

"If you're a natural then you're a lover of the coordinator scum, a traitor to the race, you deserve death!" Branden said.

He fired his beam rifle, and then unleashed a volley of the machine guns on his chest. The Dokuganryu flew from to the left and then to right, firing a burst of Vulcan bullets. Branden took the bullets, flying upwards towards the Dokuganryu. He fired a beam from his rifle, then switched to sword mode and swung horizontally at the mobile suit. Sakon span his plasma rod, blocking the beam, and then used the rod to catch the blade. However the force of the swing sent him flying backwards.

"They are the enemy, their existence is against nature, they don't work hard, they…they…they destroy our families, pollute our worlds, they are wrong, they deserve…DESERVE TO BE KILLED!!!!" Branden yelled, a tear falling from his cheek.

Sakon widened his eyes as the Murasama fired its Scylla cannon. He raised his rail rifle to fire a shot to deflect the beam, but gasped as a shield flew into the path of the beam. It deflected the beam, sending it flying through the roof of the colony. The shield landed on the sand, followed soon after by the Comet Gundam.

"Get out of here Sakon, find the girl…make no mistake I still don't like you" Alex said, looking up at the Murasama.

"Branden Kamal…whatever fault was committed by the Coordinators know this…if you despise everyone who ever crossed you then you will become something worse than those who did you wrong" Sakon explained before he flew towards the base.

Outside, the Qubeley drew its beam sabres, slicing two GINN's in half. Then Haman released her new type pressure, causing some of the pilots to loose concentration from a headache. She fired her funnels, cutting seven GINN's up in a cage of beams. Roux slashed a GINN in half, and then blocked a flurry of bullets. Gyunei fired a beam from his shield, destroying the GINN attacking Roux. He then dragged his beam sabre across the side of a ship.

'Damn, Gyunei's better than I thought he was' Roux thought.

The Comet and Murasama Gundam's clashed, their eyes flashing as sparks flew from their blades. Alex fired two grenades into the Murasama, and then flew back to avoid a beam. Branden switched to sword mode, then slammed them into Alex's beam sabre. The Newtype pilot yelled as he pushed the Murasama back, a blue aura emanating from his body as he blocked another sword swipe.

"Don't get in the way of my enemy!" Branden growled.

"He's my enemy too!" Alex said.

Suddenly Branden flew upwards, rubbing his head as images flashed through his mind. He was eight again, running through the streets of Kurdistan, playing football with some of his peers. His parents were working at the house; apparently the government had been requesting a coordinator lab be built in the city. Mom and Dad were preparing for a protest but Branden wasn't concerned. He just hoped there wouldn't be riots like there had been in Banadia.

"Hey Branden pass the ball!" One of the kids said.

"Oh sorry, just lost in thought" Branden said, kicking the ball to his team mate and friend.

"I don't know about you buddy but I think all this yelling is for nothing, I mean think of it this way, if you were a coordinator you'd probably be better at football" His friend explained.

"If you were a coordinator I'd still kick your butt at the game" Branden smiled.

Before his friend could respond a sudden jolt threw the two boys back. Branden coughed, his ears ringing as he crawled across the floor. When he looked up, tears began to fall down his face. Buildings around him had been set ablaze by several small explosions. His friend was on the ground, coughing out a puddle of blood with several other bodies around him. When he ran home that day he found his house in ruins with his parents buried under rubble.

"No!" He whispered, throwing away the rocks.

For hours he threw aside rocks, cutting his own hands. And when he founts the bodies he unleashed the last scream he would ever cry. From that point on he was a soldier, trained to avenge the fallen against the coordinator menace. Even when the training program was shut down he and a few other pilots were put into Roanoke's Phantom Pain program. Branden never knew, whether the training he endured was worse than the training that the other child soldiers were put through. That's all he was now, a soldier.

* * *

The Dokuganryu seemed to roar as it cut two Murasai's apart with its Sonic Blades. One Hizack tried to cut him down with its axe, but one slash cut the blue machine in two. Roanoke flew at Sakon, slashing his sabre downwards. But Sakon crossed his swords together, blocking the beam sabre and knocking the mobile suit back. He then threw his right blade into the chest of a Murasai.

"BASTARD!!!" Branden yelled, sending the Comet skidding across the grass. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SEE THOSE THINGS AGAIN! BASTARD NEWTYPE YOUR JUST LIKE THE COORDINATORS!!!"

Alex blocked a slash with his shield, and then countered with a slash of his sabre. Branden blocked the beam and thrust his right sword. But Alex flew back, avoiding the blade. With a growl, Branden flew forward, trying to pierce through the cockpit. Alex kicked the Murasama across the head, but the mobile suit countered with a shoulder barge. Branden then flew forward, dragging his sword across the Comet's shoulder. Alex grunted before firing a grenade and knocking the Murasama back.

"His swords break through Phase Shift" Alex said, altering the beam of his sabre, making it thicker and stronger

He slammed his sabre into the Murasama's sword, cutting into the blade. Branden yelled, smacking the Comet across the face with his other sword. The blade ripped off a piece of the Comet's helmet and V-fin, but Alex quickly changed his sabre back to its regular mode and blocked the sword.

"Can't use up too much energy!" Alex growled.

"Kamal, get back to the base, the mercenary is getting closer" A voice said over the radio.

"Shut up Jerid!" Branden growled, smacking his swords against Alex's shield. "This bastard makes me relive it all…this bastard is my enemy, I'll kill him, kill all coordinators! KILL ALL COORDINATORS!!!" Branden yelled.

Again and again he smacked Alex's shield, dragging him across the sand. One slash cut Alex's shoulder, but the Newtype countered, cutting off the Murasama's V-Fin. Ignoring the minor damage, Branden shoulder barged the Gundam. But Alex then cut the wing off of the Murasama's flight pack. Then he slashed the Murasama's chest, exposing the pilot. With a yell, Branden sent the Comet sliding backwards.

"I'm not going to rest until I've destroyed all enemies!" Branden growled.

"Neither will I!" Alex retaliated.

"God damn it, Sergeant, shoot the girl, shoot her now!" Roanoke said.

The guards entered the girl's bedroom, cocking their guns as she got off her chair. She gulped before the base suddenly shook. Suddenly, the Dokuganryu's fist crashed through the cell wall. A few bullets whizzed into the heads of the guards and the girl looked to the hole in the wall in shock. Sakon opened his cockpit, offering the girl his hand.

"Come on kid, we're here to save you" Sakon said.

The girl ran as fast as she could towards the Dokuganryu, jumping into the cockpit. Sakon closed the hatch and casually stepped away from the building.

"ALL FORCES FOCUS ON THE MERCENARY!!!" Roanoke yelled.

Sakon stood with his back to Roanoke, smirking as the man flew at him with a sabre. Suddenly, a beam pierced through the top of the colour, blocking Roanoke's flight path and cutting through the sand. The beam cut through the walls and slammed into the colonies artificial gravity generator. Gyunei Guss smirked as his funnels started to blowholes into the colony.

"All right, all forces begin our retreat, we've gotten what we came for" Haman said, shooting two more GINN's with her funnels.

"What's you name girl?" Sakon asked, flying the Dokuganryu away from the base.

"Lili sir" The girl said.

"Nice to meet you Lili, I'm Sakon…hope you've had a great birthday" Sakon grinned, jumping off a floating Hizack and flying past the Murasama.

"Now your done, the Comet was built for the future, built for space!" Alex said.

The Comet Gundam released a blue Newtype glow, flying straight at the Murasama. It barged into its side, knocking it away. Branden disengaged his flight pack and activated his zero gravity rockets. He slammed his foot into the Comet's leg, but Alex threw him aside and knocked him back with his grenades.

"Damn you!" Branden growled.

The Comet Gundam changed into its mobile jet form, slamming into the Murasama one more time before it flew away. Sakon flew past several GINN's, swerving to the right to avoid an exploding ZAFT ship. Branden flew after Sakon, dodging the blasts fired from Gyunei's funnels. He switched his sword to its rifle mode and aimed at the Dokuganryu.

"If you despise everyone who ever crossed you then you will become something worse than those who did you wrong"

He was just about to pull the trigger when those words echoed in his mind. Branden had orders, he couldn't argue with them. Kill the child, a simple order. But as his finger touched the trigger he stopped the words of Sakon and the images of his dead friend flashing in front of his eyes. He lowered his rifle, his breathing slowly calming as he watched the Dokuganryu fly away.

"Why did you have to make so much sense?" Branden wondered.

Sakon docked with the Axis ship and opened the hatch. The mechanics and pilots gathered round his machine, smiling as he guided Lili out. Haman floated out of the Qubeley, jumping off her machine and flying through the crowds.

"Lillian!" She said.

Lili smiled and hugged Haman, holding onto her waist tightly.

"Aunt Karn, I held on just like Dad would have wanted" The little girl cried.

Sakon looked at the scene, a small smile crossed his lips. Gyunei climbed out of his own machine, floating to Sakon's side.

"We got out true leader back, so what happens now?" Gyunei asked.

Sakon looked at Haman, stroking the little girls hair soothingly. He narrowed his eyes looking at the Axis pilots. They regarded this girl as their saviour, the key to ending their war.

"That's a good question Gyunei…whatever the answer is I assure you, this war is far from over" The One eyed mercenary said before floating away from the small celebration.

Next Chapter 9: Sorodan's dream

Haman: This marks the day of unification for all of Jupiter

Scirrocco: The war is far from over unleash the Psycho Gundam

Tiberius: Sorodan's dream, my best friends dream is something that cant be carried out by those two

Sakon: Children shouldn't be used in war, whether they are soldiers or not they mustn't be used

Alex: If we unite Jupiter then it matters not, I will do whatever it takes to keep my tragedy from happening to anyone

Sumika: Zack…I think I can finally see the world the way you do

Talon: SUMIKA!

Four: I need to get my memories back! I NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM!!!

Sakon: I guess I have no choice…I really don't like using this but it is the only way I can unleash the dragon!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next we have the turning point of the story, revelations, choices for our main characters, deaths and lots of battles, plus the reveal of Sakon's secret weapons and the secret behind the war in Jupiter


	9. Sorodan's dream part 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Sorry about the wait, I thought of making the chapter longer, but then I figured I'd cut this central part of the fic into multiple parts, kind of like I did with the introduction of the Nenshou in Gundam Seed Purpose, this chapter will be some revelations on Sakon's background, the appearance of some Astray characters and some old UC characters as well as another one of my OC's from Purpose, Casvall!

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 9: Sorodan's dream

Regular broadcasts all over Jupiter had been interrupted and as opposed to news on the war effort was good news regarding the return of Jupiter's "true ruler" Lilian Sorodan Ghingham. When Scirocco woke up in the morning he never thought he'd see the image of the girl on the TV. Likewise at Beowulf's central hub the mercenaries were faced with surprise and shock at the news. Talon spat the contents of his breakfast out onto the dinner table.

"Bladeclaw watch it!" One of the pilots said.

Sumika wasn't an easy woman to surprise, but when she listened to the report she almost dropped her coffee. But as soon as Tiberius heard the news he jumped onto a shuttle and flew as fast as his could to Axis central.

* * *

Sakon stood in the hall of Axis's palace. It was located on a rather peaceful colony. The mercenary felt uncomfortable in this place, too much bright colours and happy faces. He was open to peace, but this was too good to be true. Looking to his right he saw Tiberius Fury walking into the corridor.

"Sakon!" Tiberius said.

"Fury good to see you again, you here about the girl?" Sakon asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would've been paid by now" Tiberius said as the two of them walked down the corridor.

"I was, quite a lot actually but I'm not as stupid as to think that peace is going to come at the behest of a little girl…I don't trust Haman" Sakon added.

"She's cared for the girl since she was a toddler, and Sorodan trusted her with his life"

"Exactly!" Sakon growled.

Tiberius stopped as Sakon walked on ahead. Putting a hand to his chin he thought back to one of his last meetings with Sorodan before his assassination. They were sitting in their hall playing chess, not one of Tiberius's best games but never the less enjoyed playing with a friend. Tiberius had his hand to his chin while Sakon was resting his head on his hands.

"I'd imagine a fight on a battlefield and in a planning area aren't quite so different" Sorodan said, moving his pawn.

"There's a significant difference" Tiberius said.

"Of course you have more experience in it, I was just saying that a planner holds the responsibility of a battles success, the choices he or she makes results in the death of his enemy or the deaths of his comrades, a soldier has the responsibility of carrying out an order and keeping himself alive while the general has the responsibility of coming up with a plan that is safe and insures victory, the two are vastly different but also somewhat similar in the fact that lives are dependant on the success and skill of both the soldier and the general, in times of history people will always looks to the general as the one responsible" Sorodan explained.

"True, but in a mercenary crew we don't turn a blind eye to the mistakes of our soldiers, they are accountable and are remembered as the failures or criminals if they commit an atrocity for the sake of money or any other reason…I believe that soldiers need to be held to a higher standard the individuals need to be held accountable for the crimes beyond their orders"

"Exactly, I believe the same for politicians…I believe that eventually the time will come when a politician needs to be stopped and the people wont accept it, because they'll be too lost in the beauty of that politicians vision"

"What do you mean Sorodan?" Tiberius asked.

"Oh just muttering really, checkmate!" Sorodan said.

Tiberius looked down at the board in confusion and then shrugged his shoulders. His friend did have a habit of distracting him with philosophy.

"Sorodan what's on your mind?" Tiberius asked.

"Tiberius…there's something I've been wondering, about everything…the war coming on Earth, our stability, our future…the Newtypes, as a spacer my daughter is one of many who are most likely to become Newtypes, and like so many others she may never become one, it is a rarity these days especially with genetic manipulation…do you think the Newtypes are the future?"

Tiberius's trail of thought was interrupted when Haman slammed her hand into his shoulder.

"Tiberius Fury, my guards told me you were storming into the palace but I never thought I'd see it for myself" Haman said.

"Lady Karn, good to se you again, where is Lili?" Fury asked.

"That is Lady Ghingham now Mr Fury, do not forget that she has a duty to Jupiter now"

Raising his eyebrows, Tiberius watched Haman carefully as she and her personal guard walked to the throne room. He narrowed his eyes, he wasn't a politician, but even he knew that putting the fate of Jupiter in the hands of one person was foolish. Haman was planning something, and whatever it was he had no doubt Beowulf would be caught in the middle. Tiberius walked into the throne room, smiling as he saw Lili sitting on the throne. Sakon was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Uncle Angry!" Lili squealed, running off the throne and jumping at Tiberius.

He chuckled as the girl wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lily, its so good to see you again, and please it's Tiberius" Tiberius said, he'd never admit it but he was actually pretty fond of the girl's nickname for him.

The girl hugged her father's old friend before backing away.

"I'm sorry Mr Fury" She said.

"Lili you've got nothing to be sorry about" Tiberius said calmly.

"I am sorry, I should be more professional" She said as she walked back to her throne.

Sakon opened his eyes, looking between Lili and Haman. He narrowed his eyes suspicious of whatever plan Haman had in motion. Lili sat at her throne, taking a deep breath as she looked at the cameras being rolled into the room. Tiberius stepped to the side, watching as the camera crews set up. Sakon stopped leaning on the wall, grinding his teeth together as he looked at Haman. She gripped Lili's shoulder, whispering something into her ear. The girl nodded her head, nervously looking to the camera before putting on as professional a face as a girl her age could muster.

'What are you doing Haman?' Tiberius wondered as the cameras rolled.

"People of Jupiter, my ever patient friends and supporters, I am Lillian Ghingham, daughter of Sorodan Ghingham, the former leader of the colonies of Jupiter" Lily began.

People throughout Jupiter looked to their TV screens. Some soldiers stood to attention while smiles crossed the faces of Haman and Scirocco.

"Over the past few months I have been in the custody of a group of soldiers using stolen technology from the Titans this technology was taken by a splinter faction of the ZAFT forces on the fringes of Earth space" Lili explained, shocking Tiberius and his mercenaries.

Sakon walked around the cameras, focusing his eye over the keyboard and screen. He squeezed his hands into fists as Lily continued to speak.

"A Renegade ZAFT faction provided weapons to these terrorists as well as a large number of ships, however this faction of ZAFT was employed by former Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne"

Grinding his teeth together whilst others widened their eyes, Sakon briefly glanced at Haman. The woman was standing casually against the wall, looking at the girl with a stern expression. Lili carried on, only hesitating for a brief moment.

"Though I have used the word terrorists, those who kidnapped me were soldiers reporting directly to a group of superiors, the soldiers were of many nations, the unit had been formed of Earth Alliance soldiers, the Earth Alliance itself is responsibly for my kidnapping and has triggered the war between our defenders"

The mercenaries of Beowulf looked at the screen, some in shock, others in anticipation and some in fear. This was a declaration of war. Tiberius was caught between whether he should accept this war as good business or stay out of the conflict all together. And then he thought the same thing as Sakon, what would Lili's role in this war be?

"I plead with all of you who love space, please join with Axis, please help us to create a united faction to bring Justice to the foolish men and women that have become trapped by earth's gravity, we must act now if we are ever to achieve the peace that we so rightfully deserve!" When she closed her speech there were many reactions.

Haman smiled as she heard the cheers from the people surrounding the palace. Axis pilots were of course eager for the coming fight, while even some of the Titan pilots and independent mercenaries considered joining Lili's force. Scirocco grinded his teeth together as he finished watching the scene.

'What is Karn thinking? She's ruined all of our plans' He thought.

"Sir, what should our next course of action be?" Reccoa asked.

"Haman will send us an envoy, we will establish with her and negotiate…for now!" Scirocco said, leaning his chin against his hands as he planned for the future.

Lili sat on her throne, watching as Sakon and Tiberius spoke with Haman. Tiberius was calm, but Lili could see the glare across Sakon's face. The three soldiers walked out of the throne room, walking in the direction of Haman's office. Once the doors were closed, Sakon grabbed Haman and pinned her against the wall.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" He yelled.

"There are at least Seventeen ways I could get out of this hold right now, but you've done a lot for Jupiter so you've certainly earned your say…for all the good it will do" Haman smirked.

"You bitch!" Sakon growled.

Tiberius stepped forward, squeezing Sakon's shoulder. He let go of Haman stepping back a bit and trading a side-glance at Fury.

"Haman, is it true that the Earth Alliance tried to trigger this war?" Fury asked.

"I uncovered evidence, and you saw the ships and soldiers, there have been renegade ZAFT and Earth Alliance pilots aiding the kidnappers, the rest of the details are classified" Haman said.

"Bullshit, you look at me and tell me you aren't playing some kind of game" Sakon growled.

Haman narrowed her eyes at Sakon, walking across the office towards the photo of herself and Sorodan.

"About a year ago before the Junius Seven tragedy a small group of Earth Alliance soldiers came to Jupiter, this was during the period you and your mercenaries were fighting your private wars against the other companies like the Crossbone Vanguard" Haman began looking to Fury as she spoke. "Five Moebius Zero mobile armours, two fully armed battleships, an American senator, a rear admiral and a rumoured coordinator woman came to Jupiter" Haman paused, taking a deep breath before sitting on her chair and continuing. "They demanded an audience with Lord Sorodan, he complied and met with the Senator, the admiral and the woman in a sacred place with myself and Scirocco as bodyguards"

Fury took a seat in front of Haman while Sakon crossed his arms and leant against the wall. They both looked and listened to the woman as she spoke.

"No weapons were bought in by the EA representatives, but both Scirocco and I bought our side arms until that woman disarmed both of us…"

"What happened?" Fury asked.

"I got a bad feeling from that woman, Scirocco did too…she moved too fast even if she was a coordinator and her smile was deceptive, the pressure she gave off was frightening, anyway, she disarmed us both and the meeting went on without any violence…they demanded access to the research materials from the Newtype lab, they stated that the research was from a man who was classified as a terrorist by the EA government, Ulen Hibiki was his name" Haman explained.

Sakon raised his eyebrows, he didn't know why he recognised that name. Fury himself had only heard of the man by his reputation. Haman rose from her seat, reaching into a drawer in her desk and pulling out a blue print of some kind. She threw the blueprint to Fury, who looked at it for a moment before widening his eyes. Sakon focused his eye on the image; it was a mobile weapon of some kind.

"This frame, its like the Psycho frame on the Newtype Corps and Zack's machines aren't they?" Fury asked.

"But in theory far more powerful, the mobile weapon itself was a threat even without a Newtype pilot, they wanted us to work on a mobile fortress that would leave ZAFT's mobile suits in the dust and secure Alliance dominance in any possible war, that woman had designs drawn up for a number of gigantic mobile suits, one she had apparently created a prototype for and not to mention rumours of her own army of infantry type mobile suits…they offered us a partnership, we give them the research and they give us the chance to build colonies outside of Jupiter"

"No, you mean you get the left over's of the Plants!" Sakon said.

"Perhaps but they never put it that way, they gave us two days to gather the research and accept the offer…we travelled to an abandoned colony, where we discussed our options, Scirocco opted for accepting the offer and working to take control of the EA from the inside, I however suggested going public to ZAFT, try to spark an alliance with them" Haman said.

"But Sorodan disagreed with both suggestions" Sakon assumed.

"Yes, he suggested rejecting the offer and staying out of Earth and the Plants business altogether…but their were flaws in his plan, Scirocco and I tried to reason with him, tell him that their were enemies inside Jupiter's own government, people with ambition as well as the people outside of Jupiter that would seek to conquer our resources, but he said no"

Tiberius put a hand to his chin, wondering what his old friend had been hoping to accomplish with his rejection of allies. But then he started remembering Sorodan's dream; one he hoped would work in Jupiter. Looking to Haman he asked the question that was on both his and Sakon's minds.

"What happened when you rejected the alliance?" He asked.

"Shots were fired and they left, hearing of what had happened at Junius, they had bigger worries than us, but sometime later a contingent of ZAFT soldiers came to us and suggested a trade, they would give us enough money and materials to begin building our own giant mobile armours and then we would give them the research on our funnels" Haman continued to explain, pacing across the office.

Sakon brushed his chin, ZAFT and EA were already preparing for war before Junius Seven. Both forces wanted the fight, but why? Then there was what happened in Jupiter, Sorodan rejected the ideas of Haman and Scirocco and then later turns up dead. What was going on?

"Sorodan again rejected the offer, that didn't please Le Creuscet" Haman said.

"The masked commander, damn, now I see why Sorodan turned up dead" Tiberius said.

"Le Creuscet gunned down Lord Sorodan, he then fled and Scirocco tried to take over"

"But there's something else bothering me, I had heard from your men quite recently that you had succeeded in creating a Gundam, specifically Alex Leonard's mobile suit the Comet" Sakon said.

"What is it you're wondering?" Haman asked.

"The technology is similar to the ones made on Heliopolis"

"If your going to accuse me of working with Orb then don't bother, Beowulf has its own Gundam, maybe they worked with Orb" Haman said.

"We are a business Haman, we can get our weapons anywhere we want, plus its been commonly known that the Earth Alliance had those machines created, I don't think the lion has a habit of releasing secret information, plus Sakon never accused you of working with anyone" Tiberius said suspiciously.

"You wanted to know what happened to Sorodan I told you, Rau Le Creuscet gunned him down for rejecting the alliance, then the EA comes and kidnaps his daughter"

"What are you planning to do with Lili?" Sakon asked.

"She's going to take her fathers place"

"Does she have any choice in the matter?"

Haman looked Sakon in the eye, both practically growling at one another.

"You will never understand people like us Sakon, when you are called upon to do a duty you must accept, if not then Jupiter falls"

"Don't give me that bull shit!" Sakon growled.

"That girl is a symbol of hope"

"That girl is just a child actress, a poster you can use to control the public, they'll look at her with sympathy and respect the fact that she's Sorodan's daughter, but the girl herself isn't a leader, she cant understand politics or why wars are fought, when she was kidnapped she felt that she had done something wrong, alls she wanted was to go home, to play and see the friends that had been left behind…you would imprison her, teach her to be the leader you want her to be, alls she will be able to understand is politics and she will be incapable of forming her own dream" Sakon explained, venom dripping off his lips.

"Get out of my office mercenary before I have you arrested, its not her dream that is important but Lord Sorodan's" Haman said.

Tiberius got off his chair, moving to the door casually.

"One wonders, did you even know what that dream was?" he asked before walking out of the room.

Sakon followed the man; his stride fierce while Tiberius kept his hands in his pockets.

"You were pretty tough on Haman back there" Tiberius said.

"A child politician is no different from a child soldier" Sakon said, walking ahead of Tiberius.

Fury stopped, staring at Sakon's back for a few moments. He now understood Sakon completely. The man had been raised with war as a norm in his routine. War was his life; peace would never be an acceptable part of life for him. His purpose was to fight and end conflict through force. He would not die peacefully in a bed, not with a smile or a whimper but a defiant roar in his mobile suit.

* * *

Two ships flew away from the capital; one would head back to his home while another would go back to work. Sakon sat in the Dokuganryu, going through the emails and job offers he had been given. The amount of publicity saving Lily had given him was incredible; he had enough jobs now to make him for life. He also had a few congratulatory emails as well as well as a few updates from contacts and friends.

_Subject: Situation report_

_From: Casvall_

_Things are starting to get worse Sakon; a battle had come close to Orb's shore a day after that Angel I told you about left. The Earth Alliance and ZAFT lost an equal amount of forces and Cagalli had gone to find any survivors. A ZAFT ace was found, a young man who had apparently destroyed ZAFT's greatest threat. Cagalli seems to be taking the battle pretty hard, she's eager to fight. But Lord Athna continues to maintain the promotion of neutrality. Professionally I understand his view but personally I cant help but feel that no matter what happens Orb will be forced into this war._

_Orb is a kingdom; if ever the king acts in a way that doesn't benefit his people then the noblemen intervene. And yet…personally I feel that Orb should become a democracy and have leaders that have earned their titles and proven that they are capable of serving the country fairly and honourable. "Noblemen", once Athna's current council is dead they will give rise to cowards and businessmen, politicians seeking nothing but power and safety for themselves. Cagalli is a good woman, a fighter and a passionate leader but I dread the day she becomes leader of Orb._

_I don't know why but I have this…feeling, an intuition if you will that Cagalli won't lead Orb as her father did. Maybe that's good or maybe it's bad, if only humanity could tell the future. Maybe if people were all Newtypes, never bound to the Earth and capable of understanding one another then maybe we wouldn't have war. I've heard of people in Jupiter who believe that humanity should no longer stay on Earth and should instead move off into the stars._

"_The Earth's gravity is keeping people from moving towards the future" Sometimes I cant help but agree with this statement. Good luck out there Sakon and be careful!_

Sakon put a hand to his chin, thinking about his best friends situation. Unable to speak to his father, incapable of doing anything with his life but fight, living a life in the wilderness while his adopted sister was sleeping in a nice comfortable bed and experiencing uncertainty about the future. His father was a man who cast him aside and opted for an adopted child instead. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't met Casvall, if the red haired scarred man had been accepted by the lion and lived as his heir and not having his throat cut, damaging his vocal chords.

'What the hell are you doing Sakon? There's no use in thinking of things that might have happened' Sakon thought.

He leant his back into his chair, closing his eyes as he switched on the autopilot. The world around him carried on moving forward as his consciousness drifted to the past. Explosions, gunfire, death cries, those weren't lullabies; there were no lullabies for the life of a soldier. Sakon sat in the trenches, rubbing his hands together, Sixteen years old and freezing with dead teammates around him. Flies buzzing around his head and rain tapping his shoulders.

**"Yeah, I remember this, one of the most peaceful nights of my life…damn near froze to death out there, even when the rain stopped I was still shivering and praying…. I prayed only once after that day"**

The young Sakon held his rifle close, practically hugging the only possession in his life besides his clothes. He found warmth in the gun; comfort in the protection it offered but above all he found confidence because of its power. More power would mean less suffering because more power would lead him to more victory and more comfort when he was rewarded.

**"That's what I originally thought, an ignorant child unaware of what the adults were doing to me, but as you get older you get smarter and some people figure it out, some people figure out and understand adults…that was the case for me when I turned Eighteen"**

At eighteen, Sakon looked upon a scene he had come to see often. As a famed and valued fighter in the mercenary company he had been bought along to see how business was conducted. It was simple two men, a representative of the company and the contractor discussing the contract.

"Hmmm, yes the amount you've suggested is substantial and certainly enough to get us by, plus its sticking to the middle east, our forces are already out there" The representative said.

"And you have no problem with the morality of this mission?" Asked the contractor, a blonde haired man wearing a hideously bright blue business suit.

"There is no problem, your providing us with explosives, money and a good excuse to us our unnecessary soldiers, it just so happens we have a few coordinators that we've melded into anti-natural bombers…time for their first suicide job…actually it'll be their last" The representative giggled.

Sakon narrowed his eyes at the scene, he had gotten used to these men disregarding their soldiers.

"Quite a lot of children will become orphans because of these attacks your having us carry out…we will get to keep a few of them for ourselves wont we?"

"Of course, but my scientists and psychologists have already drawn up a few plans for the majority of the children, rest assured any soldiers you lose to this mission will be easily replaced by the unwanted recruits we will have"

The Representative laughed as he counted out the down payment.

"You such a sneaky man Mr A, I hope we and Blue Cosmos can work together again"

**"There was no honour, no glory to be attained from this fight…we were trying to start a war, a war that would see us facing coordinator, natural, anyone that didn't pay us enough, we were barbarians and the leaders of the company were vultures doing dirty jobs for a bunch of Nazi wannabes"**

Sakon sat on his bunk, looking at the flashing images on the TV. Bloodied bodies, crying children, un marked graves and Blue Cosmos propaganda. This was the beginning step of a war, or so the company wanted to think.

**"They intended to trigger the Bloody Valentine tragedy early, which was why they started pouring resources into creating shuttles and smuggling technology from ZAFT in order to create a mobile suit, the scientist working on the project came up with the idea of a transformable machine to be used on Earth, that was the beginning of the Dokuganryu"**

He stood in a line with ten other possible pilots, looking up at the machine. Years ago it lacked any grandeur or colour, but Sakon knew it was a special suit. He knew it would change his fate.

**"For years I believed in them, but as I got older the constant killing started to become a chore, a simple job…I guess I was really looking for someone who could kill me, but when I saw that machine and when I actually listened to the cries of children I realised that we weren't right, our whole existence wasn't right, a mercenary must live by a code of honour, the politics of a common soldier get in the way of what's right that's why mercenaries become mercenaries, it allows them to seek a path of their own, a path that they can view as right and acceptable…the men who raised me, put the guns in my hands and replaced any possible trade I could have had with battle strategies and obsessions with fighting weren't mercenaries, nor were they terrorists or freedom fighters…those people fight for a cause, a belief in freedom and independence for their country, the men who turned a scared little boy into the fierce one eyed dragon were nothing but thugs, fighting for their entertainment and profit…and I got tired of it"**

The screens and displays of the machine lit up with Sakon sitting inside it. Out of all the ten pilots he was the one person that could effectively move the machine. He traced the targeting retinas over the heads of the leaders of the company. A look of pure hatred crossed over young Sakon's face. His teeth grinded together, the memories flashing in front of his eyes, images of suffering, blood shed and torture. But more importantly he remembered the day his life was ruined.

**"My father and mother were both in colonial development projects, though they worked home there was hardly much attention paid to me, they never talked to me enough for there to be bad memories but we were still bound by blood…there was unconditional love but I guess all three of us didn't know how to show it"**

Armed men smashed open the doors of multiple apartments and lofts in New York. A young silver haired youth panicked as he stumbled to his bedroom. His father grappled with one of the men, trying to snatch the gun from his hand. But a second soldier barged into the room, shooting the back of the man's knees.

"FATHER!" Sakon yelled.

**"I cried for hours…begging them to let my parents go, but they gave me a choice…die and let my parents live crippled and insane or live and kill my parents myself"**

Sakon stared at the gun they offered him. More men had piled on top of his parents, keeping them pinned to the ground.

"Make your choice kid, tick tock tick tock!" The Leader grinned.

The boy let out a howl, lowering his head.

"Son…" A faint whisper reached his ears.

He looked at his parents, his mother had an understanding smile on her face, and clutching the cross she carried. His father looked at him, his eyes narrowed with a fierce look on his face.

"Live…. and believe my son…believe!" He said.

"Father!"

He lifted the gun, aiming it at his father and mother.

**"A coward, who killed his parents and didn't even find out what they wanted him to believe in"**

His first kill and the one that always bought a tear to his face. Sakon opened his eyes, looking out at space. He put a hand to his forehead, taking a few deep breaths. Ignoring the rush of memories he had just experienced, Sakon diverted his attention to a group of new emails. A lot of it was more praise while some was offers from mobile suit companies. His attention then turned to an anonymous email.

_You should have stayed out of Jupiter's business!_

Sakon widened his eyes before he grabbed his flight sticks. An itching feeling at the back of his head told him to move as fast as he could. A yellow beam suddenly flew at the Dokuganryu, narrowly missing the machine as it swerved to the right.

"What, that's impossible, there's no way he could have seen that attack coming" The Pilot of the shooting machine said.

"Unless…I think we just might be dealing with an awakener here" Said another pilot.

"All right, we finish him off now, that goes double for you Puru!" The squadron leader said.

"Yes sir!" A red haired girl of eighteen said, looking at her target.

Sakon grinded his teeth together, looking through the darkness and meteor rocks obscuring his vision. He saw a flash of red, a monoeye type mobile suit. With a grunt he threw the Dokuganryu to the right, dodging a second yellow beam. Spinning the mobile suit round, Sakon drew his beam pistol. His eye drifted across every inch of his screen as he turned the Dokuganryu round multiple times. Suddenly two more beams flew towards him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Sakon yelled in frustration.

He dodged the two beams, then span his camera round to look at one of the meteor rocks. Focusing his eye on his target, Sakon grinned as he saw what he was looking for. They were tiny, saucer like devices, constantly shifting their positions.

"So this is the funnel system, then I must be facing the Newtype Corps then!" Sakon grinned.

Again he concentrated on the battlefield, the perfect place for ambushes and sneak attacks. A set of funnels flew around him, creating an arc of beams around him. Sakon flew upwards, through a gap in the arc and took aim at his enemy. It was a grey horned Qubeley, a lesser-advanced model than Haman's. Sakon pulled the trigger, launching an emerald beam into the Qubeley's chest. The explosion alerted the other pilots, giving them mild headaches as they felt the death of their squadron leader.

"Everyone, focus on surrounding the target, apply pressure to his defence and wait for him to expose a weakness, I'll be getting up close and personal!" Puru said, moving her Red Qubeley towards the Dokuganryu.

She drew a beam sabre igniting its yellow beam. Sakon suddenly swung round, aiming his pistol at the girl. But a beam flew upwards towards Sakon, cutting off the barrel of his pistol. He threw the exploding gun aside, firing his Vulcan's at a nearby funnel as he drew a sonic blade. Puru slammed her sabre against Sakon's blade. With a feral grin, Sakon shoved the red Qubeley back. He flew backwards, dodging a storm of beam fire. The Newtype mobile suits followed him around, firing beams from the hands of their Qubeley's.

"Man, I can barely see your attacks coming…this is really getting my heart pumping!" Sakon marvelled.

A beam grazed the Dokuganryu's shoulder, and a second singed the armour on its left leg. Sakon drew one away with a burst of fire from his Vulcan's, and then he drew his machine gun and fired at two more. They flew around him, constantly dodging his field of vision and gunfire.

"Although, this whole beams from every direction…does get a little annoying!" Sakon growled, dodging several beams.

Sakon widened his eyes, getting that feeling again. He threw his sonic blade upwards, causing the Red Qubeley to stop in its tracks. Puru widened her eyes as her sneak attack failed. Sakon punched her machine across the head, sending her flying back.

"Nice try woman, but your gonna have to earn the right to paint your suit that colour" Sakon said, charging forward.

Puru slashed at Sakon, who flipped back, kicking the Qubeley in the head.

"CAUSE ONLY AN ACE CAN PAINT THEIR SUIT THAT COLOUR!" Sakon yelled.

He fired his machine gun, the bullets ripping off the Qubeley's shoulder wing. Puru flew her Qubeley downwards, releasing her funnels. Sakon continued to fire his machine gun, shooting down any funnel in front of him.

'I know how many enemies I have to fight, Fifteen members of the new type core but that's tripled by the amount of funnels…I can feel the enemy!' Sakon thought as he took out his rail rifle.

Turning his mobile suit around, Sakon aimed his rail rifle and fired a wide beam that cut through a meteor and two mobile suits hiding behind it.

'So long as I look towards where they are I can feel that strange pressure they're giving off, Newtypes have incredible senses but all those pilots are young, they're too confident in their senses, they haven't accounted for a marksman like me'

He fired a thinner beam, shooting a Qubeley through the chest.

"Puru, this guy, he couldn't be a Newtype could he?" One of the pilots asked.

"No, I'm not feeling the same pressure from him as I do others, either he has awakening Newtype abilities or he's simply a man with incredible spatial awareness" Puru explained.

Sakon fired a much wider rail rifle blast, destroying three funnels, and then shooting apart another with his Vulcan's.

"I know where they are, it's as clear as day to me…that light you Newtype's give off is impressive but it gives you away!" Sakon said before shooting another Qubeley in the back.

"His fighting style, he never shoots in any other direction than the one his mobile suit is facing, and his rail rifle is designed to cut down multiple targets, like a giant beam sword at times" Puru listed, focusing on Sakon's firing method.

"Wait a minute, ma'am I've figured it out, he can't…" But a shot from Sakon's rifle halted the mans words.

"THAT'S IT! YOU CANT SEE OUT OF YOUR LEFT EYE!" Puru yelled happily, firing her funnels towards the left side of the Dokuganryu.

Sakon widened his eyes as the beams flew towards him. He had no chance of dodging them this time. Suddenly, an emerald beam flew into the yellow one, intercepting it before it reached the Dokuganryu.

"What the hell?" Puru asked.

A second beam flew into the side of one of the Qubeley's, drawing their attention to where it had come from. Sakon grinned while the Newtype pilots widened their eyes. Flying towards them was a Cosmo Grasper, two GINN's, one blue and the other yellow, Gai Murakomo's Blue Frame and a crimson red Reconnaissance type GINN.

"This is Kayra Su, ready to support you Sakon!" The Short blonde haired beauty piloting the Yellow GINN offered a small smile in the left corner of Sakon's screen.

"Sleggar Law here, Serpent Tail was kind enough to give us a lift, your best friend hasn't thanked them yet" The middle aged pilot of the Cosmo Grasper smirked.

Sakon smiled, the pilot of the Red GINN was Casvall. The Scarred and mute pilot aimed his sniper rifle, shooting down the funnels attacking the Dokuganryu's left side.

"Thanks guys, now how about you all deal with these ass holes so I can get down to business?" Sakon asked.

Casvall remained silent as he continued shooting at the Qubeley's. Gai switched his sword to its Gatling gun mode, firing a storm of bullets into the hiding place of the Qubeley's. Elijah and Kayra then fired their weapons, a machine gun and ion cannon respectively.

"Damn it, we don't have an advantage against long range opponents!" One of the Qubeley pilots said before being ripped apart by the Blue Frame's gunfire.

"Not that I don't appreciate the save, but what exactly made you want to come here?" Sakon asked.

"Casvall told us via email that you'd be in trouble and that you'd need help, plus our boy in the Plants has turned up evidence of a group of renegade ZAFT and EA soldiers working with someone in the Jupiter government" Sleggar explained.

"And I have a good idea who, guys cover for me, I've gotta go to this neutral ground that Jupiter has!" Sakon said.

Upon hearing his friends desire for backup, Casvall drew a knife from his hip and flew towards the red Qubeley.

"Show her that only an ace can use a red suit Casvall!" Sakon grinned.

The Red Qubeley drew its beam sabre with Puru yelling as she slammed the beam against Casvall's knife. Sakon switched his mobile suit to its jet mode, pushing it to its top speed. The crew of the Serpent Tail ship widened their eyes as a jet with a glowing red eye dashed past them. Replacing his smile with a determined scowl, Sakon set course for Jupiter's neutral ground.

* * *

At Beowulf headquarters, Tiberius stood addressing most of the staff and mercenaries that were still at the base. Sumika and Talon stood beside him, both anxious as to what he was about to report to the teams.

"As you all know Haman Karn has recovered Sorodan's daughter Lili, what you don't know is that she is using the girl to fulfil her own dream, likewise Scirocco recently came to me asking me to assist him in claiming Lili as his adopted daughter, but I rejected the offer, both the Titans and Axis have begun to permanently recruit mercenary factions into their forces, joining the Titans are the Crossbone Vanguard and the Delaz Fleet along with a few smaller mercenary groups, and Axis has recruited the League Militaire and the Zanscare Corporation" Tiberius explained.

"Wait a minute, aren't those two corporations rivals, plus the Crossbone's are more like a terrorist organisation than a bunch of mercenaries" Talon pointed out.

"It is inevitable that civilians get caught in the crossfire, but still we must always seek to avoid it, I suppose the leaders of Zanscare and the League wish to end old rivalries" Sumika said.

"We've had offers from both Axis and the Titans to become a permanent part of their military in order to get rid of the opposing forces and "unite Jupiter", I've thought about both offers and from a business point of view it would certainly make us all for life, the company would be successful, have enough funds for more Gundam projects and I might even be able to retire at a villa on Earth I've seen…with a rather sexy Twenty Five year old drinks server who apparently has a thing for older men" Sakon said with a smirk.

A sweat drop ran down the back of Talon's head while Sumika shook her head, closing her eyes in frustration.

"But I have no intention of retiring, and those two idiots who think they can rule Jupiter are going about it the wrong way, their plans are morally wrong which is why I rejected both their offers…they have no idea what Sorodan's dream is, and as tempting as this villa on Earth is I'm afraid it wouldn't be right of me to abandon my friend's daughter…before he died he told me of his dream and made me promise him something, it's taken me too long to realise why he had me make that promise, why is was necessary for him to believe in me over his two most trusted advisors"

The mercenaries of the Beowulf organisation focused their attention on their leader. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before he continued.

"My family and I never talk, I don't know any of them the way I should, most of them even hate me…the only family I have left is you, my team mates and subordinates, Sorodan was like a brother to me…and his daughter has the right to choose her own path, I cant let the closest thing I have left to a daughter be used by Haman, from this point forward I will keep my promise to Sorodan and help Jupiter reach the future he desired" Sakon explained.

Sumika and Talon looked at their leader in astonishment before they smiled with respect.

"Haman doesn't know what Sorodan's dream was…all those gathered here today, you will be the first of many to know of what Sorodan's dream, allow me to tell you of Sorodan's ideal future not just for his daughter but for every child in Jupiter, let me share Sorodan's dream with you all!"

Next Chapter 10: Sorodan's dream part 2

Sorodan: Newtype's, people believe they are the future, but I know exactly what they are...they're human!

Haman and Scirocco: ALL FORCES ATTACK BEOWULF!

Branden: Is this what we've been fighting for? What does this do for Earth?

Sakon: That girl is just a tool, just like I was and just like you are!

Four: What awaits in our future?

Alex: Peace, I believe we can find that, I believe we can make our dreams come true

Sakon: Make your choice, WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, more relevations and battle next chapter


	10. Sorodan's dream part 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 10: Sorodan's dream part 2

Tiberius looked at his friend with a confused expression. The topic had been bought up before, but they had never actually asked one another what they thought of Newtype's.

"Well Tiberius, what do you think of Newtype's?" Sorodan asked again.

"What do I think of them, I've worked with them before, their abilities are incredible, and Zack has the most potential out of all of them, well the ones that I've seen so far" Tiberius said with a chuckle.

"No…what do you think they are? Just another off shot of humanity or our future, the ones that will lead us into the future, what do you think of it Tiberius?"

"Sorodan…your asking me useless questions…you and I both know that what I think is irrelevant in the grand scheme, so the question is, what do you think of the Newtypes?" Tiberius asked.

Sorodan looked out at space, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"Newtypes do possess an evolved understanding, but they are not above their fellow humans…evolved perhaps but there is one fundamental truth about humanity that you know to be correct Tiberius, can you tell me what that is?" Sorodan asked.

"Conflict is something that will be present in humanity for many years to come, maybe there will never be an end to conflict, I guess from a guy on the inside of it it's hard to see an end"

Sorodan walked across the room, passing Tiberius and looking at a picture on his desk.

"My daughter…she's so innocent, pure, but I don't know what I should give her, what kind of world can I leave her to grow up in, and what kind of woman would she grow into? There are so many things I don't know, if I possessed the abilities of a Newtype my understanding of the situation would be better, but my rule wouldn't, Coordinators were engineered but there are people claiming that they are the future, likewise people on Earth believe ones genes should be pure but how can they say that when we have polluted our planet for centuries…and now we have space, did nature intend for us to move beyond our own home? What path should humanity as a whole follow when there are so many dreams clashing with one another?" Sorodan's voice was conflicted and dreary, like an old man exhausted after tending to his home.

Tiberius looked at his friend, planting a hand on his shoulder. He swung him round to look him in the eyes. It wasn't a sight Tiberius remembered years ago. Once Sorodan had been a proud ruler, even as a young man he had been proud. Young and with dreams, dreams that would've shaped a future for Jupiter if not for organisations like the Crossbone Vanguard and now the Titans.

"Sorodan, I have never cared more for a friend nor trusted any politician more than I trusted you, you saw the effects of conflicts big and small, I was in the middle of those conflicts, as a soldier working for the government I found the bullshit of politicians an insult to those that died, we weren't fighting for country or ideals but for power and resources, or just control of a nation, it was the same routine over and over, politicians came forward, said they were going to change something, said that we wouldn't have to be on the frontlines anymore, but we'd still be fighting and dying" Tiberius explained, taking a deep breath as sat on the sofa.

His eyes were of a man tired of his old society, yet never being able to escape from it.

"I remember many years ago, when I was young and just starting to realise what a waste of time our battles were…I was in the desert on a routine patrol with the political leader that America was going to put forward to lead the nation they had attacked, everyone was saying how things would change after he had reached the capital city…there was one soldier there that I still remember to this day, young fella from Queens, way too young to be on the frontlines, Eighteen and with a pregnant girlfriend back home" Tiberius explained.

"What was his name?" Sorodan asked, sitting in front of his friend.

"Patrick Rach, said he was gonna call his son James…guy seemed so sure he was gonna get a son, he was Naïve but a likeable guy, took pride in his uniform and what he felt that it stood for, I took pride in it for a moment, but then everything changed when we were ambushed…damn mercenaries with stolen tech and explosives, we never knew what hit us…I say protect the convoy, our bloody politician, god we held on pretty strong that day, managed to push those mercenaries back without suffering casualties, but we lost the drivers to the politicians van, so I decide to take him the rest of the way on foot, we're running across the desert towards the city, bullets flying over our head and I can smell this guy I'm carrying over my shoulder pissing his pants"

Sorodan couldn't help but cough his drink out. Tiberius remained stern, carrying on his tale despite the interruption.

"Those mercs were tenacious, never stopping the fight, but that was the downside, they were wasting ammo and their troops were getting tired, so they sent in an unmanned gunship…bastards couldn't even look us in the eye when they shot us, this gun ships looking down at me and this politician ready to shred us to bits, but suddenly, a jeep lands in our path, obstructing the gunship view, and on the gun turret I see Patrick, yelling as he fires those Fifty calibres into the main camera of this ship, but at the same time the gunship fires a burst from its main gun…it cut the poor kid right in half, but he still has his finger pressed against the trigger and the gun still fires, shooting that gunship right out of the sky" Tiberius explained, leaning his head back and sighing.

"What happened next?"

"We get the politician to the capital, but he never even gets to deliver his speech cause all the civilians are throwing rocks on the street at him…they didn't want us there, they didn't care that some warlord had been taken off his throne, they knew that this new leader was a tool of the American government, and so we get pulled back into the fight to "keep the peace", a few months after Patrick's funeral I went up to the joint chiefs and told them exactly what I thought of them, I was discharged for conduct unbecoming an officer after I told them to go and fuck themselves, my way of saying I quit…I become a mercenary so that I could make my own rules, and choose my own fights"

"And you still can't get away from the fighting!" Sorodan said.

"Maybe one day…but I doubt it, I'm not a Newtype but my intuition tells me that I'm not going to die in my sleep or with family around me, but rather it'll be on the battlefield, I'm hoping for a glorious end in a mobile suit" Tiberius grinned.

* * *

In the present, Tiberius stood inside the Rathgain, assessing his forces. Right now ten ships, each with five mobile suits in each were stationed at the asteroid base. Their other mercenary forces were either on jobs or too far away to lend support in time. But they didn't just have mobile suits and war ships but missile and beam cannon batteries set out throughout the base along with multiple teams of Mistral mobile armours and GINN Trainer's, modified for more intense combat with extra layers of armour and higher calibre rifles.

"Everyone stick to the plan!" Tiberius said through the comm. System.

Talo and Sumika climbed into their machines along with every other pilot that was available. Already Titan and Axis ships were waiting to confront them. Tiberius sat at his chair as two screens opened, revealing separate views of Scirocco and Haman's faces. The latter was dressed in a short-sleeved dress with some kind of crown ornament worn on her head. They narrowed their eyes at one another, all three expecting what the others were about to say.

"Tiberius Fury, in wake of your inaction concerning our job offers and your opposition against her Ladyship Sorodan you have been deemed an enemy of Axis" Haman explained.

"Tell me Haman, does Lili know about this?" Tiberius asked.

Haman glared at the older man before she cut the line.

"Tiberius, you and I have never gotten along so I will not bother asking whether you wish for aid" Scirroco said with a smirk.

"Go to hell Paptimus!" Tiberius growled.

Scirrocco cut the line and Tiberius smirked as the Axis and Titan's mobile suits began moving towards the base. He sat on his chair, nodding to his crewmates, all of them willing to follow him to the end.

"Target the approaching Titan and Axis mobile suits but hold off until they fire, load torpedo and missile bays, fully charge particle cannons, equip Wild Arm units with long range sniper cannons, send a message to the meteor base, have them ready the heavy artillery and the mega particle beam cannon" He gave the orders and they followed, preparing their defences just enough to withstand the first attack.

And as Tiberius suspected it was the Titan's that fired the first shot. Axis followed soon after, their missiles and particle beams hitting several of the Beowulf ships. They had given Beowulf an excuse to defend itself!

* * *

Sakon flew over the neutral ground that had been used as a meeting point for Jupiter's leaders. They had cleaned up the effects of battle well, but Sakon could still see the scars and marks on the sand. Someone had fought here recently. He landed in the midst of the remains of a palace, ruins that Jupiter's leaders would use to meet in order to discuss matters to delicate for the public to know about. The Earth Alliance, ZAFT and Sorodan had supposedly negotiated in these placed but Sakon knew that there was more to Haman's story.

'There's more to it, the Earth Alliance had its own war to fight, they wouldn't worry about war with Jupiter unless they were sure they would win, they have forces here but whose mainly fighting the Jupiter forces…wait a minute Jupiter is divided, Haman and Scirrocco, the mercenary and pirate gangs, they didn't need big forces here to fight Jupiter just a group to watch them' Sakon thought, but his theories needed evidence.

He bought up his mobile suits main scanning camera, looking over the battle scars, old bloodstains and bullets spread across the ground.

'They met, then shots were fired…but no one died…Lord Sorodan didn't die here on neutral ground but somewhere else, though they washed the blood away there isn't enough to indicate death from blood loss'

Putting a hand to his chin, Sakon grinded his teeth together. Theorising what happened and providing evidence would be difficult. That's when he felt a pressure again, causing him to widen his eyes. He Suddenly darted upwards, dodging a hail of missiles.

"I knew this guys was just another terrorist" A young man said over the radio.

"We wont let you do anything to damage Jupiter's future" An even younger boy said.

Sakon made contact with his opponents, bringing their faces up on his main screen. They were young, a black haired boy of sixteen and a brown haired boy who was much too young at fifteen years of age. Then he looked at their mobile suits, a grin spreading across his face. Both machines were white, though the black haired boys had almost sandy look to it. The young ones unit had a blue chest area, red soles on its feet and red points on its elbows. It had no backpack and while it was short its arms and legs were wide and its head miniscule. The other unit had a blue chest area as well but bigger shoulder armour that stuck left and rightwards on either side, with hatches waiting to reveal hidden weapons and a backpack with cannons attached to the wings. But what really put a smile on Sakon's face was the V-Fins and two eyed faced of the mobile suits heads. He was fighting Gundams.

"Tell me boys, what are your names?" Sakon asked.

"Seabook Arno, this is the Gundam F91" The Black haired pilot said.

"Uso Evin in the V Gundam!" Declared the boy.

"You must already know me as Sakon Date, the one eyed dragon and the mercenary WHO WILL FREE JUPITER OF ITS INTERNAL STRUGGLE!"

Uso and Seabook widened their eyes at Sakon's declaration. The Dokuganryu's hand moved to its back and removed its fang like beam sabre. Sakon released a yell as he flew forward, swinging his sabre at the two boys. They flew upwards, both firing their beam rifles. Much to their astonishment, the Dokuganryu took the bema blasts, pieces of its armour flying off as it flew at max speed towards the two Gundams.

"SHOW ME BOYS! SHOW ME THAT YOU'RE DESERVING OF YOUR GUNDAMS!" Sakon yelled, swinging his sabre downwards.

Seabook quickly drew his beam sabre, locking blades with Sakon. He grinded his teeth together as the armour of the two machines creaked. Uso drew his own beam sabre, flying towards Sakon.

"GOT YOU!" Uso yelled, slashing at the Dokuganryu horizontally.

The ARC armour suddenly ignited on the Dokuganryu's left shoulder, deflecting the beam of Uso's blade.

"What!" Uso said astonishingly.

"You didn't think I'd leave my blind spot undefended did you?" Sakon asked with a laugh.

He pushed the F91 back and slammed a leg into the head of V Gundam. Uso yelled as the force of the kick pushed the Gundam backwards, leaving it open to gunfire from Sakon's Vulcan's. The bullets exploded as they made contact with the Gundam's armour, shaking Uso inside the cockpit. Sakon then drew his pistol, firing multiple beams into the Gundam's shoulders and legs.

"USO GET OUT OF THERE!" Seabook yelled.

The V Gundam suddenly broke apart, its chest and legs flying away from the Dokuganryu. Sakon focused on the foot of the Gundam, firing a beam that cut a whole through the left foot. Uso reformed his Gundam, its eyes glowing as he drew his beam Javelin. Both young Gundam pilots looked at the Dokuganryu in shock, while a third looked on in boredom. Branden's Murasama watched from Jupiter's orbit, awaiting the beginning of the real battle.

"I'll show you old man, my technique of fighting will destroy yours" Branden growled.

* * *

Beams flew across space, slamming into mobile suits and ships. A squadron of Murasai and Hizack's dodged a beam from a Beowulf frigate, returning fire with rifles and bazookas. Wild Arms Mark2 units fired their sniper rifles, hitting Rick Dias's and the bridge of one of the Axis ships. A single Wild Arms unit drew its beam sabre, driving it into the chest of a Byalant. One Schutzwald fired its submachine guns, shooting down a hail of missiles before a beam cut through its chest. The Wild Arms Mk2 flew in between a group of Rick Dias's cutting them in half with its leg sabres.

"Damn, if only Zack were here, I wouldn't have to put up so much effort" Talon said, deflecting a rifle blast from a Gaza C, and dodging a beam from a Hambrabi.

Sumika fired her double graviton rifle, beheading a Marasai. She then swerved to the right, dodging a bazooka blast from a Rick Dias. Aiming at her targets chest, Sumika fired a shot into the machine's cockpit. The Rathgain took hit after hit from the mobile suits surrounding it. It fired its main cannon, consuming a squadron of mass production Qubeley's.

"HULL BREACH IN SECTION SEVEN SIR!" One of the bridge crew yelled.

"CUT OFF ACCESS TO THAT AREA! I WANT EVERYONE TO KEEP HIS OR HER GODDAMN HELMET ON! HAVE ALL RESERVE GUNNERS GRAB AN EXTINGUISHER AND GET THE FIRES IN SECTION TWO OUT BEFORE THEY SPREAD!" Tiberius yelled.

"REPORT FROM THE METEOR BASE! D WING HAS BEEN COMPLETELY ERADICATED!" The main pilot of the ship yelled.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT! DESTROY THE RETREATING MOBILE SUITS!"

The GINN trainer's fired at the Gaza D's that had attacked the D-wing of the base. Their rifle bullets and machine gun pellets cut apart the retreating mobile suits. The Rathgain then unleashed a volley of missiles. These missiles then broke apart into smaller missiles, bombarding a Titan ship. Scirrocco widened his eyes as he watched the ship be blown apart by the hail of missiles.

"Impressive Fury, but your old technology isn't a match for the latest advancements, the future of warfare is no longer in heavy artillery but in the Psychommu systems, I'll let Haman teach you that important lesson" Scirrocco grinned as he leant back into his chair.

Mass production Qubeley's released their funnels, shooting apart Schutzwald's and bombarding the GINN trainers on the meteor base. Sumika transformed into her gun mode, firing a blast at the Qubeley's. But the agile mobile suits veered to the left, giving the Gaza C mobile armours the opening to attack the Wild Burst Kai. Sumika quickly turned back to mobile suit mode, blocking the beams and returning fire with her CIW's. Funnels surrounded her mobile suit, forcing her to perform various evasive manoeuvres.

"ALL PILOTS WATCH EVERY ANGLE THAT YOU CAN!" She yelled.

The funnels flew around their targets, shooting them from behind and occasionally from the front. One Schutzwald managed to dodge three shots before a forth pierced the cockpit. Two Wild Arms were shot apart by a lone Qubeley, which drew its beam sabre as a third Wild Arms flew towards it. Their beam sabres clashed, releasing sparks of both power and hate through space.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO LORD SORODAN'S DAUGHTER!" The Wild Arms pilot yelled.

"FOOLS! FOOLS WHO'S SOULS ARE STILL BOUND BY GRAVITY!" The Newtype pilot yelled before cutting slashing the Wild Arm's right down the centre.

Tiberius growled as he gripped the armrests of his seat. He got off his chair, turning towards the vice-captain.

"Take over, its time for me to show these young idiotic leaders what it really takes to command an army, the courage and balls to fight alongside them!" Fury declared, floating to the elevator.

While the original Beowulf prepared for battle, Axis's most esteemed pilot sat in his mobile suit. Alex opened his eyes as the hatch for his ship opened. The Red and white warship flew to support the main Axis forces, releasing the parts for the infamous Comet Gundam.

"Now Alex, your new armaments aren't to be overestimated, the fin funnel system is…"

"I am already aware of the limitations of the Funnel system, however these limitations only apply to pilots without the evolved senses of a Newtype" Alex said, interrupting the mechanic's explanation. "The ultimate beam rifle the buster is limited to one shot, the power of which is determined by the time that is taken to recharge it while the planet defencer offers no defence against solid shell rounds and can become overloaded if used too often" Alex explained, activating the phase shift armour of his fighter, the top part of the Comet Gundam. "My father designed the fin funnel system so I am already intimately familiar with its functions" He said as he flew towards the battle.

Days ago, Alex had woken up with a beautiful girl. Four rubbed Alex's chest with her finger, smiling at him, the white sheets draped over their bodies.

"How long have we been fighting one another Alex?" Four asked.

"Six months now, the war on Earth has been going on for about a year, I hope we don't last as long as they have!" Alex said, gripping Four's shoulder.

"Six months ago I woke up in a Titan facility, six months ago I received this hateful name and six months ago I was pushed into a mobile suit and told that unless I fought I wouldn't get my memories back, I want my memories back Alex, I want to know what kind of life I had lived before" Four explained.

"But what if you don't like the answers?" Alex asked.

"Then I'll at least know, you have memories of those you've loved and lost Alex"

"And yet not a day goes by where I find myself wishing I could forget them" Alex said solemnly.

"What were they like?" Four asked.

"My father was a mobile suit engineer, but his passion was astronomy, he believed that humanities future was in space, likewise my mother was a geneticist working at the Newtype lab, she also believed that Newtypes were the future…I remember both of them loving me very much, until a band of pirates came to our colony demanding the results of fathers work, the sad thing is that it wasn't the pirates who killed father but the mercenaries protecting him, those careless bastards didn't even check their damn targets, my mother and father were crushed underneath the rubble from the ensuing mobile suit battle" Alex explained, looking into Four's eyes.

"That's why you hate the mercenaries!" Four said.

"I despise war, I despise the fact that humanity has waged it for centuries and they still haven't learnt or evolved…something has to be done about it Four, Earth's gravity is binding people down, the old value system and beliefs no longer apply, money and power should be a thing of the past…you and I have never experienced one another's pain and yet we understand one another completely"

He traced a hand across her cheek, admiring her features.

"I will survive this war for you Four, please survive it for me"

"Alex!" Four whispered.

They kissed one another, briefly but with just enough passion to let them both now how they felt about one another. When they separated Four looked at Alex with shining wet eyes.

"What awaits in our future?" She asked.

"Peace, I believe we can find that, I believe we can make our dreams come true…I believe that one day humanity will no longer be bound by the gravity of Earth and in space will achieve the understanding necessary to no longer desire war, and when that day comes I will be here for you to help make new memories"

Kissing one another again, the two of them drifted into a sleep. The day after, they separated again, knowing they would fight one another in the battles to come.

* * *

Branden watched as the Dokuganryu engaged the two Gundam pilots. He had remembered all the past battles they had fought, remembering one fundamental similarity those battles had to one another. Sakon wasn't fighting him as seriously as he fought these two Gundam pilots. The man was clashing his blade with Branden, but never intending to kill. Branden narrowed his eyes, the three mobile suits leaving the surface of Jupiter. The Dokuganryu looked behind it, firing a rail gun blast at the F91. Sakon grinned, thinking he had made contact, but the beam passed through the machine.

"An afterimage!" Sakon said in astonishment.

Seabook swung his sabre at Sakon, his Gundam generating a yellow light from its shoulders and head. The Gundam F91 left afterimages as it flew around the Dokuganryu. Uso fired the cannons of his Gundam's overhang pack, forcing the Dokuganryu to fly upwards.

"What's the difference between him and me?" Branden asked out loud.

Sakon switched his rail rifle for his beam pistol, firing at Seabook.

"Impressive speed kid!" Sakon said as Seabook dodged every shot.

Seabook bought his sabre downwards, widening his eyes as Sakon deflected the beam with his plasma rod. Sakon then drew a sonic blade, cutting off the F91's right hand. He then drove the blade through the Gundam's head, destroying Seabook's main camera. Swinging around, Sakon yelled as the beam from Uso's cannon slammed into him. His arc armour fully covered the Dokuganryu, protecting it from the blast. Then he flew straight towards the V Gundam, replacing the sonic blade with his beam sabre. Uso fired another buster cannon shot, hitting the arc armour. The arc armour shut down, and the energy left from the blast ripped pieces of the Dokuganryu's armour off.

"YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES! STAY OFF THE BATTLEFIELD!" Sakon yelled, cutting the Gundam's left arm, rockets and leg off with one swing.

Uso and Seabook widened their eyes as a blue glow emanated from the Dokuganryu, the pressure of a Newtype. They weren't in their suits anymore; instead they looked at Sakon, their helmets off with the light of their Newtype powers glowing around them.

"Why do you fight? For an ideal, for your comrades, to protect those that are important to you, I have lived my life fighting from a young age, the only thing I know is the joy that battle brings me…and yet, I do have found myself fighting not for the money or for the fun but for one little girl, Lily Ghingham, a girl who has the right to choose, yet will have that choice in the world that Haman Karn wishes to create" Sakon began, speaking with the passion of a poet.

Branden put a hand to his head; he didn't understand how he could be hearing Sakon's voice when he didn't make radio contact.

"But I know that that girl is just a tool, just like I was and just as you are" Sakon said. "Why are you here? Why are you fighting? What do you gain from this fight? Children lose their lives on the battlefield, one girl lost her father and now she has lost her dreams in peace, what is the point in winning a war if people cannot pursue worthwhile dreams afterwards? LILI DESERVES TO BE FREE FROM THE BULLSHIT OF POLITICS! SHE DESERVES TO FIND HER OWN PATH! WHO'S GOING TO LET HER!" Sakon yelled.

The Newtype glow ceased and the sweating Sakon turned his attention to Branden. He flew straight towards the Murasama, slamming into the machine. Branden widened his eyes before pushing the machine off. Drawing his swords, Branden slashed at the Dokuganryu. The swords cleaved through Sakon's right arm and left shoulder pad. But Sakon didn't back down, he slammed the Dokuganryu's head into the Murasama.

"ASK YOURSELF BRANDEN WHY YOU'RE HERE! WHY YOUR FIGHTING AND I WILL ANSWER! YOUR NOT A SOLDIER! YOU ARE AN ENFORCER! HAMAN KARN WISHED TO BE RULER! SCIRROCCO WISHES TO BE RULER! THEY BOTH THEIR AGENDAS AND THEY'RE WILLING TO MANIPULATE THE EARTH ALLIANCE IN ORDER TO ACHIEVE THOSE GOALS! YOU! ARE! NOT! A SOLDIER!" Sakon roared, punching the Marasama with each declaration.

Branden was taken aback by the mans show of force. He then widened his eyes as several heat signatures appeared on his radar. A beam flew into the Dokuganryu's left leg, cutting it off. Sakon turned to where the blast had come from.

"CAPTAIN ROANOKE! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Branden yelled.

"Branden Kamal, I am ordering you to stand down" Roanoke said.

Sakon aimed his pistol, cursing as a second beam blast flew into the weapon.

"WELL IF THIS IS HOW I GO KNOW THIS BLUE COSMOS! YOU'RE ALL DISGUSTING! YOU USE A LITTLE GIRL TO FURTHER YOUR INSIGNIFICANT AMBITIONS! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A WAR THEN I'LL DESTROY THAT IDEAL! I SWEAR BEFORE I GO I'LL DESTROY THAT IDEAL!" Sakon yelled.

He bought up his keyboard, typing in segments of code and cycling through various functions of his machine. Finally he came to the Arc Generator set up. With a click of a button he opened the Arc generator and his remaining thrusters. Gold particles started to come out of the thrusters and the Arc armour activated.

"Come on, COME ON!" Sakon yelled. "More Arc particles, just enough to do it once! JUST ONCE!"

A message came up on the screen, one that bought a smile to Sakon's face. He read the words, causing the Earth pilots that had heard of the system to widen their eyes in horror.

"DREAM SYSTEM ACTIVATE!" He yelled.

The Dokuganryu's dull armour suddenly changed to an astonishing gold colour. Its eye glowed red intensively as steam came out of the machine's back shoulder. Sakon took flight towards the enemy mobile suits, bullets and beams bouncing off his strengthened armour.

"Damn, so that's how Gekido Jaeger fights!" Branden said.

"Wrong Branden, this weapon is completely different from Gekido Jaeger's!" Sakon said with a grin.

He flew past the mobile suits, appearing over their main ship. Sakon took a picture of the ship before he bought out his ultimate weapon. The steam coming out of the Dokuganryu's shoulder suddenly stopped and the staff of the ship's bridge gasped. Some ran for the elevator while others were too frightened to move.

"So this is why you call it the one eyed dragon" Seabook said.

"He's going to kill them all isn't he?" Uso asked.

Attached to a mechanical arm on the Dokuganryu's shoulder was the head of a mechanical dragon. A dragon fang as Sakon liked to call it.

"Sorry to those of you who are just along for the ride, but for those who share the belief's of blue cosmos, CAN BURN IN HELL!" Sakon yelled.

The Dragon Fang crashed down on the bridge of the ship, crushing its crew. Then the ship began to explode, and Sakon used this confusion to transform into jet mode and yell one final phrase to Branden before leaving.

"Make your choice! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!"

The words astonished Branden, but he gave no answer as the Dokuganryu flew at full speed, away from the enemies left with no transport.

* * *

Tiberius put on his flight suit and climbed into the Wild Breaker Kai. It had been the very first Beowulf mobile suit. A giant of a machine that stood over most mobile suits, with thick armour plating and rockets powerful enough to outrun the fastest mobile suits, or powerful enough to ram straight into any ship and survive. The machine had a major overhaul, being equipped with old but improved equipment for the coming battle. One thing it had added to it in the final moments before the battle was the head and V-fin of a Gundam.

"All right younglings, time for me to show you how we fought in the old days" Tiberius muttered as he ran through the machine's activation sequence.

As the hanger doors opened, Tiberius thought back to his last conversation with Sorodan, particularly his response to Newtypes.

"Newtypes, people believe they are the future, but I know exactly what they are…they're human!" Sorodan said.

"I could have told you that, that boy Zack is the most human person I've ever met" Tiberius said.

"You misunderstand me, though they have adapted to cope in space, in terms of intelligence they are not incapable of raging, of craving for revenge when wrong is done to them and seeking to wrong others, they are not above these things and a Newtype leader is not necessarily a better one, humanity has warred for centuries, where does it end, I know a way in this small place, this huge planet yet tiny when comparing its population is capable of being controlled so that war is never waged…sit Tiberius and I will tell you of a dream I had and what I believe your future should be"

Tiberius gripped his control sticks, watching the countdown on the catapult.

"We are ready to launch sir!" The Communications officer said.

"Tiberius Fury! Gundam Wild Breaker Kai launching for Sorodan's dream!"

Next Chapter 11: Sorodan's dream part 3

Sakon: I'll need a recharge, some bits of armour, a shield and…shouldn't you be on Earth?

Shiro Amada: It's a long story

Sakon: And why do you sound like that Seabook kid?

Seabook and Shiro: WE DO NOT SOUND ALIKE!

Branden: Tell me Captain Roanoke, what the hell are we really doing here?


	11. Sorodan's dream part 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 11: Sorodan's dream part 3

Shiro Yamada sat back in his chair, his greased shirt a contrast to his wife Aina's dress. The Black haired Earth born man had been working on a machine design sent to him by an unknown party. Aina was busy making breakfast, ignoring her husband's work. Their house was in the middle of a mobile suit junkyard, which Shiro used as a cover to make mobile suits for paying parties. It wasn't strictly legal, but then again their union was something looked down upon in the Plants, which was why they immigrated to Jupiter. Aina was a coordinator and had stolen quite a bit of money when she left her family. Shiro worked to make up for any debts they would end up paying in case they ever went back.

"God have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" Shiro asked.

"Just the other night, and watch your radar honey we have another client coming" Aina said with a smirk.

Shiro swung his chair round, looking at the monitor built for the radar array. A heat signature was approaching the yard at an incredibly fast rate. He lifted an eyebrow; the mobile suit was going incredibly fast. Shiro then widened his eyes as he heard a sound that vaguely resembled crashing. Aina and Shiro ran outside, the latter grabbing the gun on the counter and hiding it on his back belt. They looked at the scene in horror; a black mobile suit had landed in their backyard, with some pieces of its armour ripped off and smoke rising from its head.

"Stay behind me Aina!" Shiro said, lifting his gun out of its belt.

The hatch of the machine opened and out came a fog of smoke. Sakon stumbled out of his machine, landing on its knee with his hair sticking up from the static. He coughed as he got off the floor, looking to Shiro before throwing a roll of money at his feet.

"To say it in language you'll understand, me pilot, need big thing fixed, you fix, me pay cash, lots of cash!" Sakon said gruffly.

Shiro looked at the man with a shocked expression before lowering his pistol.

"All right…well I think it'll take a lot more than that to fix this machine, your going to need new parts for it" Shiro said.

"Don't worry I've got plenty of money for new materials and plenty of ideas for some upgrades" Sakon said, grinning as he patted Shiro on the back and began discussing their business.

* * *

Branden looked at his allies, the soldiers of the Earth Alliance. He didn't consider them friends, just people that happened to be working with him in the same military. Joining the military was never a personal choice; it was just something that was done for him. The boy had been raised with the belief that he needed to get stronger, and to fight his enemies, all coordinators.

"They are wrong! They took our families! They defile nature! They deserve to be killed!" Branden muttered, repeating the tape recordings he had been fed every night.

He remembered one experiment they had at the training camp. When he was young he was put in a chair, had some weird helmet strapped to his head and was forced to watch an anti-coordinator video. If he ever drifted to sleep or broke eye contact with the TV then the helmet would shock him. All the children there went through that kind of training, along with mobile suit exercises and combat drills. Then he gets deployed to Jupiter as opposed to Earth.

'What the hell are we doing here?' Branden wondered.

Branden turned to Captain Roanoke, grinding his teeth together as he worked up the courage to ask the question that should have been on all the soldiers' minds.

"Hey, Captain, just what the hell are we doing?" He asked.

"We're waiting for transport" Captain Roanoke said.

"No, god damn it I mean what are we doing here in Jupiter? We've got a war going on Earth, shouldn't we be there fighting it?" Branden asked.

"We are fighting the war Branden, this is our way of contributing to the war effort"

"But how does it contribute?"

"Branden you need to learn that not everything is so simple" the Captain sighed.

"BULLSHIT!" Branden yelled.

Roanoke turned his machine towards Branden's. They both practically stared one another down while the pilots around them looked over their weapons.

"Change your tone Kamal, I am your commanding officer" Roanoke said fiercely.

"And I'm the guy you had pilot the G-weapon remember, answer my question while we still have time and don't beat around the bush, I want to know pure and simple what the hell we're doing here and why!" Branden explained.

"You want to know why we're really here?" Roanoke asked.

"I WANT THE TRUTH DAMN IT!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TRUTH!" Roanoke yelled.

"What did you say to me?" Branden asked, grinding his teeth together in Fury.

"You need to learn your place Kamal, we live in a world in which the strong rule over the weak but the strong isn't just determined by physical ability but financial and political ability as well, right now you are only strong because the people at the top allow you to be, because you are an asset the people at the top can use, we are here because we have been ordered to because the men at the top have a better view than we'll ever have, we are here because Jupiter is a threat and if that threat isn't controlled then we'll be the ones attacked first, while our presence here interferes with the peace of Jupiter it is necessary because this war will cripple Jupiter and ensure that it never attacks Earth…our methods while ruthless and dishonourable are necessary because they eliminate a threat to our planet…the deaths of the people of Jupiter, while tragic are necessary because the deaths of these impurities enable us to preserve our pure blue world" The Captain explained.

"Are you saying that the ambitions of the politicians are more important than the lives of our fellow soldiers and the ideals our army is formed under?" Branden asked.

"Branden you need to understand…"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"OF COURSE THEY'RE MORE IMPORTANT!" Roanoke yelled.

Branden widened his eyes, looking in utter shock at his supposed allies.

"If we need to repeat the Junius Seven event again then we will, whether it's a thousand or a million coordinators, we will destroy them all FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR PURE BLUE WORLD!"

The cheers of that phrase echoed in Branden's ears. He had been fed those words for years but when he heard them now he felt disgust. Everything was clear to him now, he wasn't a soldier; he was a slave to the will of Blue Cosmos. They didn't care about a pure blue world, they were just words the politicians used to manipulate young children while they sat in their offices and pool clubs, enjoying themselves while the soldiers suffered. A smirk crossed Branden's face as he looked at the Earth Alliance symbol on one of his panels. He drew his knife, looking at the blade and sighing a heavy breath.

"Thank you Roanoke, you've helped me to see things clearly, you've helped me to make my choice" Branden began, his eyes narrowing in a fierce gaze. "I lost my parents, I wanted revenge and people used that revenge against me, but no more…if the Earth Alliance is an army of liars, manipulators and thieves then I renounce the alliance, your precious politicians talk about pure blue worlds but what the hell have they done, what the hell are they doing? Nothing, they have done nothing to fight the enemies of "humanity", coordinator or natural we're both human…and this human will make the right choice"

With those words Branden slashed the symbol of Omni and targeted Roanoke's machine. Before the captain could protest, Branden pulled the trigger, sending a beam flying from his chest and straight into Roanoke, burning the man inside his cockpit. The other Earth Alliance pilots looked at the Murasama in complete shock as he switched his rifle into its sword mode.

"Make your choice, run back to the Earth Alliance and tell them that I am done and that I will reveal the cruelty of their child soldier camps if they come after me, the old administration will be thrown out for what its done" Branden explained.

"How do we know you wont just reveal what we've done to the public anyway?" Jerid asked.

Branden stayed silent for a moment before slicing Jerid's machine straight down the middle.

"Your right I will just reveal it, now you can make your choices now you can help me in revealing these little titbits of juicy information that will put the old EA government away or you can oppose me and die, your call, please just give me the excuse to cut loose" Branden explained, smirking as the pilots quivered.

"All right, I don't want to die, besides I joined up to fight ZAFT not pick wars with bloody Jupiter" One of the pilots said.

"Good choice, now lets find those Gundam pilots and get a ride home" Branden smirked.

For once in his life, Branden felt truly alive. He had found his true path of the warrior.

* * *

Tiberius launched from the Rathgain, his giant of a machine flew straight towards the enemy forces. He made contact with all Beowulf forces, restoring morale with just a few words.

"ALL FORCES FIGHT ON FOR JUPITER! FOR SORODAN'S DREAM!" Tiberius yelled.

The cheers of the Beowulf Company echoed through the radio channels as Tiberius flew straight towards the Titan fleet. Beam and missiles slammed into the Burst Kai, its thick armour and Graviton shield system offering it complete protection from the attacks of the mobile suits.

"Targeting Axis ships, target locked, firing!" Sumika said, firing a beam straight into the bottom of an Axis ship.

Squadrons of Bawoo's flew towards Sumika, firing their beam cannons. She switched to mobile suit mode, evading the beams and drawing her beam sabre. The commander of the Bawoo's drew his beam sabre, swinging it down at Sumika.

"I thought the Beowulf company had morals, where is the honour of the Beowulf company now?" The pilot asked, grinding his sabre against Sumika's.

"And do the ideals of Axis include using a little girl as a political tool? Still I don't need you to apologise, utilising every possible resource is something every force needs to do to win…but…" Sumika suddenly kicked the Bawoo in the chest, slashing its sabre arm off.

Sumika then flipped to the side, firing multiple shots from her beam rifle. The beams flew fast and true, striking the Bawoo's in their mobile armour mode.

"Those who claim victory aren't always the righteous, and both the Titans and Axis aren't righteous!" Sumika said, plunging her blade into the commander's chest.

Tiberius Fury let out a defiant yell as he swung the Burst Kai's ultimate weapon, a large wrecking ball attached to a chain with Graviton energy reinforcing it. The Spiked ball slammed into the bridge of a Titan ship, blowing it apart as Tiberius swung the ball around, crushing Hizacks, Byalants and Bound Docs with single swings. He ignited the Burst Kai's plasma horn, diving headfirst into a Bound Doc and impaling a Hizack.

"So this is the power of the old Jupiter, well don't get overconfident Fury, the new Jupiter has more technology than you could ever imagine" The Captain of an Axis ship said. "Arm the Plasma beam cannon!" He commanded.

"Belay that order captain!" Scirocco said over the radio. "You do not yet have a clear shot of the Wild Burst Kai, wait for the Axis forces to dwindle and then fire the weapon, we cannot allow any of them to reveal our connection with the Earth Alliance senator" Scirocco explained, climbing into his machine.

Sarah and Reccoa climbed into their own machines, awaiting the launch of their leader.

"We will delay the launch for just a small moment, have Four and the other Cyber New type pilots launch for now" Scirocco said, smirking as a group of Bound Docs were launched from the neighbouring Titan ship.

Four sat inside her machine, closing her eyes as she reached out to her lover.

"Alex!" She whispered, a purple light emanating from her machine.

"Four" Alex said.

"What should I do, Scirocco's promised me he will give me my memories back" Four said.

"Don't fight Four, forget the past, it's given me nothing but grief, I want to forget those days and make new memories, new memories can save you Four" Alex explained.

"I'm sorry Alex, I just can't believe that" Four whispered before she fired on the Axis and Beowulf forces.

Alex slammed his hand into his chair, grinding his teeth together as he flew onto the battlefield. He fired a beam cannon into the chest of a Wild Arms mobile suit. Then the leg flyers ignited the beam sabres on the foot, splitting a Wild Arms head. The leg flyers slammed into the main chest unit, then the backpack connected to the chest.

"I don't care what your reasons are for fighting" Alex said, launching the Fin Funnels.

The funnels flew around the Beowulf mobile suits, practically toying with them. With a yell, Alex commanded the funnels to fire, piercing the heads and cockpits of the mobile suits. His jet slammed into the chest of the chest and the parts of the combined mobile armour folded to create the Comet Gundam. Firing his beam rifle, Alex shot down multiple Hizack's, and then shot a Murasai apart with his Vulcan's.

"I don't care what you've lost, I'm going to survive and I'm going to take Four with me…no matter what happens I will create new happy memories with her, NO MATTER WHAT!" Alex yelled.

Talon turned his machine around, widening his eyes as Alex slashed the bridge of one of the Beowulf ships.

"Alex Leonard, what the hell are you fighting for?" Talon asked.

He ignited his beam sabres, slashing at Alex aggressively. Alex ignited his own beam sabre, blocking a strike with his foot sabre and swinging the hand sabre at Talon.

"A reason to fight, do you really think people need reasons for doing anything in this world? Wealth, power, country, status, peace, these reasons are merely methods used by pathetic people to justify their actions, I have killed people in pursuit of a goal that's no better or no worse than yours or any others" Alex explained.

Talon swung his leg sabres at Alex, but the Newtype flipped back, shooting Talon's suit repeatedly with his Vulcan's.

"I fight because the money I make can support my child, I know that its no better than any other reason but I fight anyway, I also seek to protect mine and Zack's friends" Talon said.

"To protect, soldiers always use that excuse, well I'll just come out and say it, I'm fighting to…" But Alex was suddenly cut off as he swerved to the right, dodging a beam fired by Sumika.

Sumika showed little emotion as she trailed her targeting retina over Alex's suit. She fired another shot, but this time Alex instead flew straight at the beam. He altered his course by just a few inches, dodging the beam. Alex continued to fly towards Sumika as she continued to fire beams towards the Comet Gundam. Switching out of her gun mode, Sumika drew her beam sabre, slamming it against Alex's.

"Sumika Twilight the most feared old type in Jupiter, you should have sent your student Tempest after me, with his Newtype potential he might have had a chance but you sent him off to Earth, I wonder was it because you knew what would happen here" Alex explained, pushing Sumika back against the side of a Titan ship.

Sumika drew another sabre, stabbing it into the side of the Titan ship. Then she swung it at Alex, forcing him back as the ship behind them exploded. The Comet's eyes glowed intensively as Alex drew his beam rifle. He fired a shot that tore through Sumika's shoulder.

"Sumika!" A group of Wild Arms pilots called out as they flew around Alex.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Alex yelled, launching his Fin funnels.

The funnels flew around the Wild Arms mobile suits, shooting beams into their backs and heads. Sumika flew her mobile suit backwards as a beam cut off her suit's foot. Another beam flew into her rifle, which she quickly replaced with a submachine gun.

"Maybe I did want Zack to be away from this fighting, maybe it was so he wouldn't dirty his blade killing trash like you" Sumika said.

"Call me what you will, I don't care, I don't care about any of it…alls I want is the chance to make new memories in a new Jupiter" Alex said.

Sumika fired a burst of beams at Alex, who flew at incredible speeds to dodge them. He removed the bazooka folded onto his shield and fired a shot straight into his targets chest. Sumika grinded her teeth together, her screens sparking for a moment before she returned fire, drawing Alex away with an arc of beam fire.

"Sumika, get out of there, your mobile suits taking too much damage" Talon said, shooting both his submachine guns at Alex.

"We need to divert Leonard's attention and buy Tiberius enough time to kill Haman and Scirocco" Sumika said.

"But we need to survive this battle as well, get your mobile suit back to base for repairs"

"Do you really think I'll let you do that?" Alex asked, firing multiple bazooka shots at the two Beowulf mercenaries.

The Comet Gundam flew towards Sumika and Talon, firing shot after shot from its bazooka. Talon swung his leg round, cutting one of the rockets in half. He then threw one of his sabres at the Comet. But Alex blocked the sabre with his shield.

"Damn he's persistent" Talon growled.

"We were supposed to have back up, where are the reinforcements?" Sumika asked.

"Our backup were those group of Wild Arms that were blown apart by the funnels, we're on our own Sumika"

"No, we've got a whole army on our side" Sumika said, looking towards the Titan's fleet.

Sumika grabbed Talon's shoulder, pulling him back and away from the approaching Comet Gundam. Alex narrowed his eyes, pushing his sticks forward as he flew towards the two mercenaries. Crewmembers on the Titan ships saw the three approaching mobile suits.

"Target those three mobile suits, shoot them down before they get within slashing range" One of the captains said.

Missiles began to fly from the Titan ships, heading straight towards Sumika and Talon. At the last second, Sumika and Talon swerved in separate directions and the missiles flew into the Comet's shield. Alex returned fire, grinding his teeth together as the ships began firing at him.

"Attention diverted, opportunity utilised, Sumika/Talon one, Leonard zero" Talon said with a grin as he and Sumika flew in the direction of the Beowulf base.

* * *

Sakon and Shiro looked up at the damaged Dokuganryu then diverted their attention to the blue prints on the table.

"This machine's been heavily upgraded, I mean most of the software is old and the shape is an outdated model, it looks as if all the more advanced technology was added to the last minute and I haven't seen a rail rifle like that in a long time" Shiro explained.

"It's the only one of its kind left in the world" Sakon said.

"I saw earlier blue prints of the rail rifle were kept for use by ZAFT but none were ever produced, they weren't cost effective and simulations showed that they would be too easy to dodge when fired at a long range" Aina explained, standing next to Shiro with her own mechanic uniform.

"My rifle's barrel is specifically designed to alter its shape for different uses, the long and thin barrel for sniper shots, wide arc for close range, most pilots prefer the simple mid range beam rifles or carry two rifles for different ranges of combat, me, I prefer the rush of changing your firing method in the middle of gunfire" Sakon explained.

"Okay, well this is going to require a complete overhaul" Shiro said.

"No, I want you to replace certain parts with new ones and put another layer of armour over the old layer" Sakon said.

Shiro rubbed his eyes for a moment, looking at the multitude of parts he had accumulated over the years. Sakon also looked at the parts, seeing exactly what he needed in order to repair his mobile suit. Running over to his suit, Sakon jumped into the cockpit. He used his knife to unscrew one of the panels, disconnecting the screens. Aina flinched as Sakon threw the old screens out of the cockpit, and then began throwing out fried chips and wires.

"Get me a targeting matrix, three new screens and a thrusters control lever" Sakon said.

Aina looked to Shiro, who nodded his head. She ran into the house and began searching for the parts he needed. Shiro climbed into the cockpit, widening his eyes as he saw Sakon tearing off panels and unrolling wires. The mercenary was looking at the insides of the machine like a surgeon would a patient. He was assessing what parts needed to replacing and how he could replace it. Putting a hand to his chin, Sakon then slid past Shiro and ran into the scrap yard. He waded through scraps of ore and wires, lifting pieces that obscured his path.

"Palladium, no, Titanium…possibly…platinum, definite possibility…no what am I talking about, one layer of platinum another of titanium…hey Shiro do you have any thing bigger than a car hood?" Sakon asked, holding up a sheet of titanium.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to order parts in" Shiro said.

"Dont need to, have plenty of parts here, fixing machine with spare parts presents challenge good for mind and body" Sakon explained, using the cave man tone in his voice again.

"Shiro, I got the things Mr…Date wanted!" Aina said, holding up the chips and wires.

"Good, get me some coffee and a blow torch, plus some bits of iron please and of course goggles" Sakon said.

"Dear, I think we have a madman employing us" Shiro muttered.

"People said Newton was mad and look at him, sorry got to stop the caveman tone, how about Ten thousand credits?" Sakon asked.

"For parts?"

"Yeah your right, One Million credits for your whole yard, you've actually got some pretty good materials stored up here, if I could also have a business card that would be great"

"But this place is my home!"

"It'll still be your home, you'll still own the deed for the house but I'm giving you money for some scrap that I wont use as well as the chance to make more money in the future by passing your name to others, take my offer or leave it"

"What more do you need?" Shiro asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Right now just the staff I asked from your wife" Sakon said.

"You're planning on fixing your machine with junk?"

"Yes I'm going to make the impossible possible, I feel like I've stolen that line from someone…oh well it's a good line"

'Great my business is so unsuccessful that I've resorted to serving a madman' Shiro thought.

Sakon ran as fast as he could through the junkyard, skidding across the dirt until he stopped at the table with the Dokuganryu's blueprints on it. He took the pencil on the desk and began making his new additions to the mobile suit.

'I know now what I have to do for Jupiter, what I have to do for that girl and myself' Sakon thought.

His hand moved across the paper, pressing the lead onto the blue print. When he released it the old look of the one eyed mobile suit was gone, replaced with a one eyed Gundam.

* * *

Tiberius slammed his mace into another Titan ship, looking out at the vastness of space as his mind drifted back to his final conversation with Sorodan.

"I see a future in Jupiter that will probably take many years to succeed, because there are people within the old government that will reject my dreams for the future" Sorodan explained.

Fury looked at his friend, awaiting his answer. Sorodan looked to Tiberius and gave his answer.

"After my death or retirement I will destroy the throne and give rise to a new government, Jupiter will no longer be an empire ruled by blood but a democracy ruled by votes!"

Chapter 12: Sorodan's dream part 4

* * *

Next time we see the end of Sorodan's dream arc and the debut of the Psycho Gundam!

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	12. Sorodan's dream part 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 12: Sorodan's dream part 4

Tiberius looked at Sorodan in shock; a man he had known for years was getting rid of his empire, creating his own ambition and future for his homeland. Fury didn't know how to react to this situation; he and Sorodan had never really talked like this before. But he treasured Sorodan's friendship and his wishes.

"A democracy, there are holes in this dream Sorodan" Tiberius said.

"I know of the problems with democracy and the potential for corruption but that is the same for an empire…my father created this kingdom and left it to me, and if I do not disband the empire then my throne will be given to Lily, she doesn't have the qualities to be a leader, nor do I wish her to be manipulated by the selfish old councilmen, Scirrocco is a man with his ambitions and he will manipulate my daughter into carrying out those ambitions, likewise Haman Karn is a woman I had thought of as my daughter for years but she will use Lily as a tool to fuel the flames of war and try to launch an attack on Earth, "to force the fools bound by Earth's gravity to embrace the only logical future for humanity" she thinks that humanity must move away from Earth in order to evolve into Newtype's, I believe that evolution is not the key to peace, we should not be focusing on forcing our ideals on the people of Earth, rather we should be focusing on independence, my father formed the empire of Jupiter to be independent from Earth, Haman and Scirocco would destroy those ideals" Sorodan explained.

"I've stayed away from politics, I am a man who can not escape from battle because the world can not escape from war, if you make Jupiter a democracy then you will doom Jupiter to a future in which countless men will fight one another for control of the planet, sometimes the people don't always know what they want and when they have voted the presidents or prime ministers will seek out their own ambitions or buckle under the pressure of leadership" Tiberius explained, looking his friend in the eye.

"I know of the problems" Sorodan said.

"And yet you're willing to leave your daughter with nothing"

"This isn't about some inheritance my daughter might not even need"

"Sorodan your daughter is a high class girl, do you really think she can live anything but a high class life?" Tiberius asked.

"My daughter can live any life she wants, after the empire is discarded"

"That's what this is about isn't it, you never got to pursue your own dreams so you want to do it through your daughter"

"I am not pushing her towards anything, Haman and Scirocco would push her"

"Your willing to risk Jupiter's stability for your daughter's innocence?"

"I'm willing to risk my own life for my daughters innocence and Jupiter's future" Sorodan growled.

"And this talk of independence, people will always be looking to get a cut of whatever resources Jupiter discovers, it's the same thing with how nations were with oil or nuclear energy, there will always be the potential for war" Tiberius explained.

"I know of every possible hole in my plan" Sorodan sighed, leaning his hands against his desk.

"And yet you're willing to risk the future of Jupiter because of your own disdain for the empire"

"An empire isn't necessary, the choices that shape Jupiter's future should be decided by its people and shaped by representatives" Sorodan said.

"Sorodan if you don't want you daughter to be a queen then give the empire to Haman, DON'T RISK JUPITER'S FUTURE ON SOME IDEAL THAT WONT WORK!" Tiberius yelled.

"NO!" Sorodan yelled, shocking Tiberius with the simple word. "GOD DAMN IT TIBERIUS!" He yelled, throwing the chessboard across the room.

The pieces chipped at the glass containing the model of Jupiter's capital colony and the board crumbled when it hit the door. Sorodan slammed his hands against his desk and Tiberius looked at his friend with a mixture of shock and sympathy.

"I will not leave Jupiter to Haman or to Scirocco, I will not sacrifice my daughters future for the ambitions of racists and bigots, I know what will happen, she ascends to the throne and gets manipulated, she seeks out a future and they infect her with their hate and arrogance but no…Jupiter will be faced with conflict I have no doubt of that but not one of our doing, not while we can prevent ourselves from starting a war…you have fought for money and for honour but no more, you must do something not for me but for Jupiter, my daughter will not be a tool, Scirocco and Haman will not rule and Jupiter will be ruled the way it has to be ruled, not like an empire but like a government, men and women of vast intelligence and qualities whom seek to work together for the good of their colonies, never influenced by hate, voted into power by the men and women of Jupiter who know what they need and if ever the flames of hate spread it will be up to the men and women of Beowulf to extinguish those flames no matter what the cost" Sorodan explained.

He gazed at the picture of his daughter and wife, a picture without smiles. Sorodan wiped a tear from his eye, looking away from Tiberius and at the emptiness of space. The only time he ever felt at peace was when he looked at the stars.

"You know if you going to force this duty on my company I expect to be told what I can do, if I'm basically acting as a police force for these politicians what will I do if I die?" Tiberius asked.

"Obviously you would have hand picked your advisors and replacements, like Sumika Twilight or the boy Zack Tempest" Sorodan said.

"Your really going to do this aren't you? Please tell me what your ideal future for Jupiter is" Tiberius said.

"A world where everyone relies on one another and never seeks to despise another. An education system dedicated to understanding of culture, religion and history, where children learn to embrace their opposite and to never hate. Labs dedicated to the study of Newtypes destroyed and replaced with colonies seeking the secrets of terraforming planets, so that Jupiter can become a true planet for us to live on. Mobile suits that act as not just our deterrents but our symbols of hope and unity, a force of Gundam's that share the same armour weapons and pilots that fight with the same ideals in their hearts. Elections held every four years, where the many vote for those who they think can lead Jupiter. Parliament sessions in which people simply discuss how Jupiter can survive and better itself, where politicians are experts in their fields, economy, defence, health and other vital areas of survival. Jupiter will not interfere with the issues of other nations, it will remain independent and though peace will be encouraged Jupiter will never get involved in the issues of Earth and the Plants, we will be independent, seeking a future that belongs to us, a future of peace and understanding just as my father had always dreamed of, that is my dream"

His voice had been so passionate and calm and it was a tone that Tiberius remembered even to this day. Sorodan had wished for his nation to be led by elected officials, not by greedy kings and queens but by a united parliament that sought not ambition but survival for Jupiter. That was Sorodan's dream.

"AND I WILL FIGHT FOR THAT DREAM SORODAN!" Tiberius yelled, slamming his mace into the bridge of a Titan ship.

Tiberius yelled, missiles and beams rebounding off his mobile suit's armour. His plasma horn ignited as he charged a Bound Doc head on. Then his cannons blazed, lightning up the sky as the missiles pierced into the cockpits of the Hizack's and the Marasai's and the Gaza C's and D's. Fury was a name the man lived up to as he unleashed the pent up rage of not just his fellow mercenaries but the outrage of Sorodan and passion of all those that strove for peace and independence in Jupiter. He swung his mace around, the purple particles shining around the ball as he span it around and around.

"He's some kind of monster" The pilot of a Gaza C said.

"I AM TIBERIUS FURY! LEADER OF BEOWULF! FRIEND OF SORODAN! HE DREAMT OF DEMOCRACY! OF A REPUBLIC! THE KIND OF FUTURE THAT JUPITER NEEDS NOT WHAT IT WANTS!" Tiberius voice boomed through the ears of the pilots as he flew forward.

"The kind of future Jupiter needs eh, and who decides that?" Scirocco asked, grinning as he flew towards the battle.

Beowulf pilots got one look at Scirocco's suit before they were shot down.

* * *

Sakon awoke from his slumber; he looked at his surroundings with a curious expression on his face. He wasn't in Yamada's hut but in a relatively comfortable cabin. It was the crew quarters of a ship or a colony. Putting on his jacket, Sakon walked out of the room into a corridor with white walls. The ship must have been a high class one, although the crew was limited. In fact Sakon couldn't find any trace of crew members anywhere throughout the ship. He walked through every room, the kitchen, the crew quarters, even the captain's quarters. But there was no trace of any crewmembers. Sakon stepped into the elevator, pressing up for the bridge.

'What the hell is going on here?' Sakon wondered.

When the doors opened, Sakon grunted, not surprised by the empty bridge. He walked forward, brushing his arm past the captain's chair. Sakon pressed his hands against the glass of the bridge's windshield and frowned at the sight. The ship was overlooking the remnants of a battlefield, specifically a grey rocked beach, waves crashed against the rocks and the remains of the mobile suits. GINN's and Strike Daggers, some with limbs and heads missing and the holes of bullets and swords. He saw a Skygrasper jet with a shield impaled on the cockpit and a Gundam with its chest torn open. Sakon turned around, widening his eyes at what he saw. A brown haired boy with a blue EA uniform was sitting at the CIC. He was there for just a second before he faded away.

"What is this place?" Sakon asked.

He walked back into the elevator, travelling down to the hanger. When the doors opened, air rushed into the elevator. The hanger had been ripped open, as if a beam or shell had torn through the front of the ship. Sakon climbed down the wreckage, jumping down onto the rock. The beach stunk of oil and gunpowder, overcoming the hint of blood that Sakon smelt. He had seen the remains of many battles and this battle was nothing new for him. Raising a hand, Sakon looked up at the sky, the sun was grey and without light, no clouds or rain but simple greyness as if all the world had been robbed of its light. Sparks flew through the sky and Sakon recognised this sight as the deadlock of beam sabres.

Two suits clashed in the sky, both mobile suits, specifically Gundams. One was black and resembled the Strike while the other was grey and was identical to the Purpose. The Grey Purpose slammed its beam sabre into the sabre of the Black Strike. Both mobile suits flew across the sky, one bearing black wings and the other bearing grey. Neither were good or evil, they were both simply dangerous.

"Wars are not for Justice nor for Freedom, they are simply repetitions of old age cycles, a group is prejudiced against another, hate begins to spread and the people cry out for something to be done about the "injustice" and "corruption", terrorism, freedom fighters, politicians saying that they're seeking to destroy a tyrant or defend their country through a pre-emptive Strike, wars are a shade of grey, no one knows who is right…no war is right" Sakon explained.

"That's not true, there was one war that was a clear black and white" A voice said from behind him.

Sakon turned around, the beach fading to be replaced by a white hallway. Standing at the hallway was a dark skinned woman wearing a yellow dress.

"Where am I and who are you?" Sakon asked.

"Lalah, my names was Lalah once" The woman said, walking towards Sakon.

"Stay where you are woman, what did you mean when you said there had been one war that was righteous?"

"World War Two, a man seeking conquest attack the world, and the world united to stop him, they defended themselves, that was the righteous side in a righteous war" Lalah explained.

"War is never righteous" Sakon growled.

"Then think of it as a school yard fight, a bully seeks to hurt a good boy, the good boy gets hurt and thus he defends himself"

"And then the bullies mates come around and the good boys friends seek to defend him, the whole school yard gets caught in a brawl and in the end nothing changes, the hate still goes on, the ignorance and the cycle of conflict never ends" Sakon explained.

Lalah sighed, watching as Sakon walked past her.

"Whatever happened to you Lalah spend your afterlife hating he who took your life, the politicians who pulled the strings to create that conflict or the soldiers who forgot their duty" Sakon said as he opened the door at the end of the corridor.

He walked out of the corridor and onto the remains of a city. Tanks and mobile suits rolled through the streets, launching missiles and shells into buildings. Sakon looked up at the sky, smirking as he saw a single mobile suit engaging mercenary DINN's. It was the Dokuganryu, or at least an older version of it. The mobile suit was a desert colour, bearing its single eye and old jet after burners attached to its back. Inside the suit, Sakon wore simple desert camouflage and was focusing his attention on aerial bombers. A group of grey mercenary Zuoot's fired at the Dokuganryu, which swooped in midair, firing its single assault rifle. The bullets crashed into the tanks and mobile suits, spraying blood and oil onto the streets below. A shell exploded near where Sakon was standing, but the smoke and flames merely passed through his body.

"Why were you fighting here?" Lalah asked.

"Southern Africa, a small town had been attacked by a large group of mercenaries hired by a senator in the Earth Alliance…I offered my services in exchange for food and fuel, but no money" Sakon said.

"And what happened?"

The Dokuganryu landed on the streets, firing a full clip into the chest of a GINN. Young Sakon yelled as he crashed the Dokuganryu's fist into the cockpit of another GINN. An explosion knocked the Dokuganryu backwards as a group of civilians ran out of the building they were hiding in. The Dokuganryu fired its Vulcan, cutting apart the ground troops marching through the street. Then it crashed its hand into the ground, protecting the civilians from a hail of bullets.

"Centuries pass and you're still not any wiser!" Young Sakon growled. "YOUR STILL ALL IGNORANT!"

His scream echoed in Sakon's ears and the sight of the civilians running caused Sakon to turn his back.

"NO!" Young Sakon yelled as a shell landed near the group, knocking them onto the floor.

Bullets rebounded off of the Dokuganryu as it knelt down, looking at the dead bodies.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" Young Sakon said.

Lalah placed a hand on Sakon's shoulder and leant against his back.

"I don't hate you for failing to save me" she said.

"Back then the boy blamed himself, but as a man I realise, what's the point in crying about it, its just another casualty to the never ending cycle, but still, those bastard politicians wasted the death and made a deal with the Earth Alliance, and lo and behold a few years later the common people decide that they have had enough and rebel against their leaders again" Sakon explained.

"What were you fighting for?" Lalah asked.

"A death in battle, a death that I can call noble and meaningful" Sakon said, looking up at the Dokuganryu.

The scene shifted and the Dokuganryu wasn't fighting mobile suits or tanks but dirtying its armour on the blood of unarmed men. It was the moment Sakon broke free from the control of the mercenary company. He yelled as he fired slugs that cut apart the people that had enslaved him. Soldier's moved towards their guns, but the bullets flying from the Dokuganryu reached them first.

"DIE! ALL OF YOU DIE!" Young Sakon yelled.

He cut and blew apart the people he had once called allies. But it wasn't just the adults he had killed, it wasn't just the leaders or the businessmen or the soldiers but the mechanics and the communication officers and even the children they would use again. Tears ran down Young Sakon's eyes as he stepped on the remains of the people he had cut apart. He zoomed his camera into the alleyway, grinding his teeth together in a feral manner as the mercenary leader ran away from the scene. The Dokuganryu jumped over the huts built by the mercenaries. It landed just in front of the leader, causing him to stumble and fall to the floor. He crawled backwards, drawing his gun as the cockpit of the machine opened. But Sakon already had his gun drawn and fired a bullet straight through the man's hand. Young Sakon looked down at the businessman with pure hatred. The man raised his hands, shaking, as Sakon's eye seemed to glow with the setting sun.

"Well what now?" The man asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I cant let you live" Sakon said.

"Why? Because I'll do to others what I did to you? So what, it's too late for you to be self righteous you know, nothing you do can redeem yourself your too far gone, your no businessman Sakon you need me, come on we can be partners, Fifty way split on any jobs we take"

"Don't bullshit me, I hate you, I hate what you have done to me…that's the only reason I'm going to kill you now" Sakon growled.

"So you've chosen now to throw your little temper tantrum, you're the one that killed your parents not me…just stop this, you're a mercenary pure and simple, you could be like me one day Sakon a businessman running a whole company of mercenaries"

"I have no intention of living after this is done" Sakon interrupted the man, narrowing his eyes coldly before he pulled the trigger.

That was the easiest kill he had ever committed. Sakon watched his younger self-jump out of the Dokuganryu, landing on the dirt and staring at the gun he held. A desert eagle, one of the most powerful handguns in the world, it had been given to him when he had killed the mayor of a Middle Eastern town. For a moment he smacked the back of his head against the sand, sighing deeply.

"What are you waiting for!" he heard above him.

Young Sakon widened his eyes, looking up at the man he had just shot. The businessman had a bullet hole on his head and deathly pale skin.

"You've pulled the trigger before, it wont be that hard" He said with a cackle.

Sakon threw sand at the man, gripping his hand into a fist. People started walking over to him, all of them with some form of death wound. Soldiers, women, children, all the people he had killed, American, Asian, Middle-Eastern, Natural and Coordinator, he had no prejudice when it came to following orders.

"Come on, just aim and fire like you did with me and my family" An American man growled.

The image flashed in Sakon's eyes, he had executed a district attorney that was campaigning against the mercenary company. With another flash he relieved the indifference he felt when he killed the mans children as well. It was just another job to him, "kill every single person in the house" those had been his orders and he followed them perfectly. Turning on all the gas valves, he left a lighter near the bodies and walked away from the house as it was blown up from the inside. He didn't even turn back to look at the flames.

"It'll be justice!" A young woman said, holding a bloodstained knife in her hand.

She had been a journalist investigating the company. No one else knew about her but according to Sakon's superiors she was dangerously close to exposing their Atlantic clients. Sakon had been given the job and he carried out the murder flawlessly. He stabbed her and took her purse, making it look like a mugging that got ugly. Sakon wasn't a soldier at that point; he was an enforcer for a group of thugs. They called it business and he didn't complain because they had made him indifferent.

"You're a heartless bastard!" A Middle Eastern child said, clutching the football he had kicked about on the day of his death.

He had been one of the many people, particularly children that had died when Sakon had been ordered to plant and detonate several bombs at key locations in a Middle Eastern city. They had been working for a Blue Cosmos cell and in accordance with the contract Sakon made the bombings look like the work of a group of coordinators.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Do it!"

"Point it at your head!"

"No right under your chin!"

"AND PULL THE TRIGGER!"

"END IT MONSTER!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakon yelled.

The young man raised his hand, pressing the barrel of the gun against the side of his head.

"Only because you asked me so nicely" He said coldly.

"Now now Sakon, do you really intend to take such a way out?"

Sakon stopped his finger and rolled over, looking over at one of the only people that didn't have a wound. It was his father, sitting casually on the body of the mercenary leader.

"Really Sakon suicides aren't exactly treated well in hell either" The man said.

"D…Dad!" Sakon muttered.

"You end not with a bang or a whimper but mere silence…well it is better than the other two options, but wouldn't you rather have something better, like a defiant roar or an amused laugh?" His father asked, brushing his coat as he got off the dead man's back.

"As I recall you didn't make much noise" Sakon growled.

"Foolish child, have you forgotten what I said to you?" His father asked, not just looking at the young mercenary but the man he became. "Years ago when you were finally free you contemplated suicide but then you remembered my words…have you still forgotten them not?"

The young Sakon froze and the man walked forward, past his younger self and to his father's side.

"Tell me then father, what do I need to remember?" Sakon asked.

"No…NO! You don't get to have the easy option Sakon, you don't get to have help, forget Lalah or any other sweet girl out there…real men don't need women to remind them of why they live on…real men don't need to be reminded, you ain't some peace loving brown haired pretty boy are you son? Tell me are you a pussy or a man?" The older man asked, grabbing his son's collar.

"I remember that moment when Lalah had died…I was standing over her body and even in the midst of the war I cried my eyes out, like some wimp" Sakon said, pushing his father aside.

The older man laughed, patting his son's shoulder.

"Son there's something you need to know, there are three kinds of tears, the tears of one who can not bare the pain, the tears of he whom his happy for an achievement or the way a friend has lived their life and the man whom sweats" He explained.

"Sweat?" Sakon said questioningly.

"Sweat straight from your heart boy, the day you were free you cried the best sweat you could muster, a pure fusion of joy and sweat, you were happy and the sweat that seeped from your eyes had come straight from your heart…its okay to cry son, but I don't ever want to see you cry like you did for Lalah, because you couldn't handle the pain of failure"

"Father, I need to be reminded"

"No you don't boy, you don't need to be reminded of anything, and you can fight without knowing what it is you need to believe in so get up and fight son FIGHT!" The man yelled, pushing Sakon forward.

The sand and the rocks and the mobile suit faded, to be replaced by the darkness of space. Slowly, the spirits of those whom Sakon had left in his wake disappeared and his true enemies appeared before him. Haman and Scirocco smirked as they raised their pistols. Sakon smiled, looking back at his younger self and raising his hand.

"Oi kid, my weapon?" Sakon asked.

The boy smirked throwing the pistol into Sakon's hand. Sakon turned his enemies, aiming his pistol.

"I'm going to fight and defeat both of you…this I swear" Sakon said fiercely before he pulled the trigger.

Haman and Scirocco widened their eyes; even in the midst of the battle they were able to detect Sakon's killing intent. Scirocco rubbed his forehead and Beowulf pilots used this as their opportunity to attack. But Sarah and Reccoa got in their way, shielding their leader from the beams and missiles.

"Lord Paptimus are you all right?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry Sarah…you possess a strong will Sakon, but a strong will is no match for a superior mobile suit, Reccoa, Sarah, move aside please!" Scirocco said, targeting the Beowulf machines.

Haman had been much quicker in her recovery, decimating a group of Wild Arms with her funnels. She then drew her beam sabre as she flew towards Tiberius's machine.

"Its unfortunate that you chose to be my enemy Tiberius, you would have made a valuable ally as we spread our empire to Earth" Haman said.

Tiberius grunted, swinging his mace, the Graviton Wrecker towards the Qubeley. Haman flew to the side, lining up her funnels and firing four beams at the Wild Breaker. But the beams merely bounced off of the mobile suit's armour. Fury then aimed the chain gun on his left arm, firing a storm of bullets at Haman. She flew around Tiberius, dodging his bullets and firing the beam cannons built into her Qubeley's hands. Again the beams bounced off of Tiberius's armour.

"You going to have to get your hands dirty for me Haman Karn!" Tiberius said.

"No problem" Haman shot back.

The Qubeley flew past the Graviton Wreaker, slamming its sabre into the Wild Breaker's arm. Tiberius yelled, shoving Haman aside and dodging a shot fired from a beam cannon. Four and Rosamia narrowed their eyes as they and a few other Cyber Newtypes flew at Tiberius in their Bound Doc's. Tiberius swung his Wreaker around, crushing one of the Bound Doc's. Rosamia ignited her beam sabre, swinging it towards Tiberius. He dodged the swipe and armed the Wild Breaker's Metal Avalanche missile launchers. But Rosamia flew to the left, cutting the Wild Breaker's shoulder while Four fired a beam cannon shot into the Wild Breaker's left leg.

"It takes more than that to stop me young Beauties!" Tiberius said with a smirk.

"Really, well it's a good thing I'm here!" Scirocco said as he entered the fray.

Tiberius looked at Scirocco's machine and suppressed a chuckle. The mobile suit had thick armour and legs that would be useless in gravity. It was a yellow machine with a red monoeye head design and carried a big beam rifle.

"I thought you were supposed to be a good mobile suit designer Scirocco!" Tiberius said.

"Idiot, do you really think that your pile of rusted metal is a match for The O TIBERIUS!" Scirocco yelled.

"TIME FOR US TO FIND OUT!" Tiberius roared back.

Meanwhile at the Beowulf base, Talon and Sumika landed their machines. Fires were ignited around them and countless members of the Beowulf staff were running to put them out. The defence forces of the base were firing beam cannons and missiles in an attempt to ward off the Messala's bombing them. Mesalla's were purple mobile suits that could change into mobile armours with half the firepower of battleships. At least three of the mobile armours were blasting at the surface of the base.

"Die mercenary scum!" One of the Messala's pilots laughed.

Suddenly, a blade pierced through the mans cockpit and his dying scream echoed through the radio channels. The other pilots looked at their side screens to see a pale blue Schutzwald with wrist blades standing on the destroyed Messala. Cloud let out a small sigh before flying off the mobile armour and straight towards another one.

"All right Wiglaf, time to live up to your name" Cloud said to his mobile suit.

'Weird, I always hated that name, now I'm proud of it' Cloud thought.

His fellow pilots had given the name as an insult. In the tale of Beowulf, Wiglaf had been a courageous young soldier that ran to the warrior's side when he fought against a dragon. In contrast, Cloud had always been cautious in battle, surrendering when outnumbered and never facing an opponent he knew he couldn't beat. But today wasn't the day to be cautious everyone knew that. Cloud drove his wrist blades into the front of a Messala. He quickly slid them out of the machine's cockpit and fired the left one into the head of a Messala mobile suit. Then he drew his beam sabre, deflected a beam shot then slashing the last Messala down the middle.

'Everyone has to do their part, whether they like it or not' Cloud thought, looking at the intense battle that waged between the potential leaders of Jupiter.

Four widened her eyes, feeling the deaths of her fellow Titan pilots. Alex wade through Titan forces, slashing them apart with his beam sabre and shooting others down with his funnels. The O bought out its hidden beam rifles, firing at the Wild Breaker. Tiberius grinded his teeth together as he took several of the shots, knowing that he couldn't afford to get hit too many times. At the base, Sumika lifted a piece of rubble off the ground, enabling a mechanic to crawl out from underneath it. She threw the metal sheet aside, grabbing the nearest doctor.

"We need to begin the procedure now" She said.

"In the middle of a battle?" The doctor asked.

"If we don't hurry now there wont be a operating room for you to carry out the surgery, if Scirocco gets his hands on the machine then we'll never be able to win, it's best to rob him of a potential advantage now" Sumika explained.

"Then why not just detonate the machine?"

"Because we have no idea what kind of explosion the Black hole engine will make, now I am giving you a direct order doctor, regardless of the consequences I want you to carry out Cyber Newtype surgery on me as soon as possible" Sumika growled.

"Miss Twilight" The doctor said in shock.

"Right now we all need to be willing to die, because we're fighting for something that's worth dying for…a dream that's worth the sacrifice" Sumika said.

The doctor wiped a tear from his eyes and nodded his head. Sumika took a microphone from one of the technicians and yelled so that all the Beowulf staff would hear.

"HOLD THE LINE MEN REINFORCEMENTS WILL BE HERE SOON!" She yelled.

While the warriors of the Beowulf Company fought on, across space Casvall and the Orb pilots continued to engage the Newtype Corps. Sleggar dodged the beam fire from the funnels, firing a missile at one of the Qubeley's. The Qubeley swerved to the right, blocking a strike from Elijah's sword. Casvall fired his beam rifle, hitting Puru's shoulder. She grinded her teeth together before moving forward. Even further from that area of space, Branden sat in the ship of the Gundam team, watching as his mobile suit was being repaired.

'We'll be back in the fighting soon, but right now I need to get the evidence of Earth Alliance activity here to someone who could use it, you better not have run away Sakon' Branden thought.

Sakon smirked, wearing a harness and sliding down the Dokuganryu's back. He had made measurements and began marking the areas of the Dokuganryu where he wanted the new armour to be put on. Then he swung round the machine and into the cockpit. He began typing messages and attaching the photos he had taken of the Earth Alliance ship onto an email he would send to the spy in ZAFT. Then he began altering the Dokuganryu's targeting systems and other software.

'I still don't know what to believe in father, but for now I don't need to believe in anything in order to fight, and fight is what I will do' Sakon thought, smiling as he swung out of the cockpit and into the crane.

The groan of machines echoed in the junkyard while mere silence stirred in space. Four flew her Bound Doc away from the battle and into the Jupitris.

"I want my name back, I want my memories…and to get those memories, I will destroy Beowulf" Four said as she floated towards her new machine.

Enemy forces surrounded Tiberius, but neither his resolve nor his armour would be broken easily. He tore the head off of a Bound Doc and drew Sarah and Reccoa back with his missile launchers. Reccoa drew her sabre and swung it towards the Graviton Wrecker's chain. But the sabre merely bounced off of the chain and Reccoa was sent flying back by the graviton particles protecting it.

"You wont last forever Fury" Rosamia said.

"Only when I see Sorodan's dream fulfilled" Tiberius said.

"His dream, what is that?" Rosamia asked.

"I can share it with you, along with the benefits that come with joining the right team" Tiberius smiled.

"Sorry but I prefer younger men" Rosamia said.

Alex flew straight towards the fight, aiming his beam rifle at Tiberius. Suddenly, he stopped and looked towards the Jupitris. Tiberius threw Rosamia aside and looked to the Jupitris as well. Several pilots dropped their jaws as they looked at the black and red mobile fortress flying from the Jupitris.

"A new weapon Scirocco?" Tiberius asked.

"The future of space warfare" Scirocco smirked.

Haman and Alex widened their eyes as they felt a surge of killing intent come from the machine. Tiberius froze in total shock as the parts of the mobile fortress began to slide and fold. It wasn't a giant mobile armour of a ship but a gigantic transformable Gundam. Four sat inside the giant, wires connected directly to her brain and Newtype energy surging out of her body as she looked down at her opponents.

"Psycho Gundam, target locked, preparing to wipe out Beowulf forces" Four said coldly.

Alex's lip shook as he deactivated his sabre.

"Four!" he whispered.

"BRING IT!" Tiberius roared.

Next Chapter 13: Terror of the Psycho Gundam

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	13. Terror of the Psycho Gundam

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 13: Terror of the Psycho Gundam

Sakon wiped a drop of sweat from his brow. He really didn't know why he was sweating so much lately. There was this feeling of dread inside his mind, as if something bad was happening in a far off place. But despite this "pressure" he continued to work on the upgrades for the Dokuganryu. Shiro hugged his wife as they looked at the televised view conference given by representatives of the "former" Axis forces.

"Grand Commander Haman Karn is continuing her efforts to bring down the rebel Beowulf and Titan forces, we temporarily lost communication with her but now we have a constant feed with her forces, I can not comment on her current state but I can tell you that we have the battle well in hand" The representative explained. "Now I will turn you over to Empress Lillian Sorodan"

The camera turned to Lily, dressed in a black and purple uniform with her left shoulder covered by a cloak.

"I am Empress Sorodan and I send this message to every corner of Jupiter so that you all know that Axis has officially been reformed into the Neo Empire, and when our enemies are bought down I swear to you, we will take steps to ensure that everyone evolves into the next stage of humanity, we will no longer be bound by the gravity of the planets and will fully evolve into Newtype's, leading ourselves into a peaceful age of independence and understanding, all hail the Neo empire!" Lily called out.

Shiro gripped Aina tightly as she dropped her pocket watch.

"That poor girl" she said.

"If only Lord Sorodan hadn't been killed" Shiro said.

"Nothing would have changed!" Sakon called out, jumping out of the crane her was working on. "Empires are the key to war because empires are primitive, thrones can be stolen as easily as that watch could" He said, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the sky. "A parliament or a presidency is the key to ensuring that no one can outwardly take over a country, corrupting a government from within is slower and less explosive work than a duel against a king, or a fight over the crown…create a government over the King then the king becomes a mere symbol, as important and as powerful as a flag…Orb and Jupiter are such cases, men and women can fight over the crown even when the king is still wearing it, Orb should not have a crown, rather it should have just a president" Sakon explained.

"You mean one man without a parliament? Orb has a parliament and it's one of the most successful countries there is, why get rid of that?" Aina asked.

"Because after this war the weak king or queen will be unable to stop the parliament, and Orb will be consumed by war" Sakon grinned before getting back to work.

* * *

Newtype energy crackled around the giant Psycho Gundam as it raised its hands. Tiberius grinded his teeth together, seeing this Newtype aura and knowing that the pilot of this machine was as dangerous as Zack. He understood Newtypes enough to know that any strategy he conveyed to his troops would be useless, as the pilot would predict it and then stop it. Alls there was left to do was to hold out just a little longer until Beowulf gained an advantage. Scirocco however smirked, brining Four's face up on his screen.

"Four Murasame, destroy the Beowulf base for me, completely wipe the base and the Beowulf forces from the face of the galaxy, then I promise you I will give you back your memories" Scirocco said.

"My memories!" Four whispered.

"No Four don't listen to him, don't give in to him" Alex said.

"Alex…my memories…I have to….DESTROY THAT BASE!" Four yelled.

"(Sigh) Here we go!" Fury muttered.

The Psycho Gundam's eyes released a red glow as Tiberius moved away from his earlier opponents. He targeted the giant Gundam and armed his chain gun. With a click of the trigger he unleashed seven bursts of chain gunfire whilst at the same time explosions ignited across space. The Jupitris shook as mines exploded near it while at least two Titan's ships were destroyed.

"Mines, the Wild Breaker planted mines before the AAAAGH!" The captain of a Titan ship screamed as the explosions engulfed the bridge.

Tiberius narrowed his eyes as the chain gun bullets disintegrated against the Gundam's armour and explosions from the mines were swept away as the Gundam flew closer towards the mobile suits. Fury slid his sight out, taking aim at the Psycho Gundam's chest as the Wild Breaker swung its Graviton Wreaker around and around, building up speed while one of the gold circles on the Psycho Gundam's chest glowed.

"The Graviton Wreaker maybe the newest weapon added to the Breaker but it's still the best thing she's got" Tiberius said before launching the Graviton Wreaker.

Suddenly, a beam shot out of the Psycho Gundam's chest, consuming the Wreaker. Tiberius flew to the left, barely dodging the beam as it flew towards the Beowulf base. The beam slammed into the surface of the meteor, shaking the base from within. Inside the operating room, the doctor sighed a breath of relief as he continued surgery on Sumika. Talon climbed back into his machine, launching with several other Wild Arm units. They flew to the side of Cloud's Wiglaf, straight towards some of the approaching Axis mobile suits. At the front of these remnant Axis forces were Gyunei and Quess, both piloting their Jagd Doga's.

"Lets give them a run for their money" Gyunei said.

"I'm better than Sakon Date now, I'll show everyone that I'm one of the greatest Newtypes there is" Quess giggled as she launched her funnels.

The funnels shot one of the Wild Arms, but the others quickly dodged the other blasts. Talon moved forward, igniting a beam sabre and slashing Quess's gatling gun.

"I don't know much about Newtypes, but I know you can't carry a candle to Zack, and that you don't deserve to paint your mobile suit that colour!" Talon growled, slamming his sabre into Quess's shield.

Quess ignited her own beam sabre, swinging it at Talon. But the agile melee fighter flew underneath the beam, kicking the Jagd Doga across the head then cutting its left arm.

"Quess be…"

"Careful and don't drop your guard!" Cloud interrupted Gyunei, slashing the Jagd Doga's right shoulder and destroying the funnels before they launched.

Beams and sabres slammed together, releasing sparks and explosions as the remaining Axis and Beowulf forces clashed. Gyunei yelled, firing his beam rifle at Cloud, utilising his long ranged weapons against the primary melee machine. Quess however did the opposite, proving to be her downfall as Talon cut off both her arms and landed a devastating kick to her chest. The girl screamed, being pushed back into her seat as her mobile suit rolled through space. Gyunei's remaining funnels flew around Cloud, damaging his armour with each shot.

"Impressive fighters, but unfortunately they're insignificant compared to superior technology" Scirocco said.

Despite the loss of his Graviton Wreaker, Tiberius continued to shoot at the Psycho Gundam with his Revolver Bunker and Chain gun. He flew around the giant machine, searching for any weak point. The Wild Breaker Kai fired its missile launchers, hitting the back of the machine again and again. Suddenly, the Psycho Gundam swung its arm around, forcing Tiberius to fly upwards.

"Damn, either that things very fast of she's disrupting my mind, neither sounds too good" Tiberius muttered.

The Psycho Gundam turned its head towards the Axis ships, its six beam barrels glowing as Four yelled. Suddenly, gold lights erupted from the Gundam's chest, flying towards the Axis fleet. Talon, Cloud, Gyunei and Quess stopped fighting as they watched the gold beams melt the Axis ships.

"Gwadan, retreat from the battle immediately" Haman said.

"That thing is unbelievable" Talon whispered

"We cant retreat otherwise it'll shoot us in the back, what the hell can we hope to do against something so powerful?" Cloud asked.

"Talon, Cloud have your units meet on my location, Rathgain remain alert and dodge any incoming weapon fire" Tiberius said.

"Four!" Alex whispered.

"DON'T DROP YOUR GUARD LEONARD!" Scirocco yelled.

The O swung its beam sabre down, slamming it against the Comets shield. Alex widened his eyes as an arm on The O's waist armour ignited a beam sabre and slashed the Comet's waist. Then Scirocco fired his beam rifle, pushing the Comet back as it blocked the beam with its shield. Four yelled, firing beams from the fingertips of the Psycho Gundam. Tiberius dodged six of the beams, firing a volley of missiles at the Gundam's head. Then Cloud and Talon swooped in, firing their submachine guns while the other Wild Arm units fired their rifles. Haman released her funnels, bombarding the Psycho Gundam with beams.

"Scirocco, how could you use someone like Four?" Alex asked.

"The girl simply wishes to recover her past, is it wrong for the women to pursue what they desire?" Scirocco asked back.

"YOU'RE USING HER!" Alex yelled.

"I am helping her, coincidentally her actions also help me" Scirocco smirked.

"DAMN YOU!"

Talon flew towards the Psycho Gundam, readying a beam sabre as he flew. Suddenly the Psycho Gundam's arm swung upwards. Bladeclaw swerved to the right, barely dodging the giant's fingers. The Psycho Gundam then fired the beam cannon on its V-fin. Talon pulled up just in time, but his machine's left leg was burnt off by the intensity of the beams heat.

"Damn, how in the world did they build such a powerhouse?" Talon wondered.

"It ain't over yet Talon, no matter what keep that thing from firing on the base" Tiberius said.

"You think it's that simple, you think I can be distracted so easily, DON'T KID YOURSELVES I'LL BREAK EVERYTHING IN TWO AND GET MY MEMORIES BACK!" Four screamed.

"FOUR!" Alex yelled.

The Psycho Gundam turned towards the meteor base, and fired its cannons. Tiberius yelled out as the six beams flew towards the meteor base. They slammed into the rock, cutting through the meteor and blowing up sections of the base. Trainer Ginn's on the surface of the base were thrown back by the forces of the explosions, sent drifting off with other pieces of the base. Several of the Ginn's came to life, activating their thrusters and flying amongst the wreckage.

"Oh my god!" One of the pilots said, staring at the body of a Beowulf technician floating amongst the debris.

"Damn, all that power, and is that really the future of mobile suit warfare?" Cloud asked.

"It's the stuff that nightmares are made of" Talon muttered.

"Rathgain…FIRE ALL WEAPONRY!" Tiberius yelled, firing all of his long ranged weapons at the Psycho Gundam.

"Follow Chairman Fury!" One of the Wild Arm pilots said.

"We'll back you up boss!" Said another.

The Wild Arms, GINN and Schutzwald pilots fired their beam weaponry while the Rathgain launched a volley of missiles towards the Psycho Gundam. Emerald beams flew from the ships cannons, slamming against the Psycho Gundam's barrier. Four yelled, firing back with her cannons, ripping apart mobile suits and scratching the side of the Rathgain. The Rathgain pulled to the side, still firing its cannons as the Psycho Gundam's gold beams dragged against its hull and missile launchers. Tiberius continued to bombard the Psycho Gundam with gunfire, never stopping even as Gyunei and Quess flew to his side and also started firing.

"ATTACK IT FROM ALL SIDES DON'T LET UP!" Gyunei yelled.

"Don't think I'll let you young ones leave me in the dust yet! TOPPLE THIS MONSTER!" Tiberius yelled.

Haman fired her funnels, whilst at the same time dodging beams fired by Reccoa and Sarah. Alex continued his dual with Scirocco, remaining on the defensive as he watched Axis and Beowulf unite against the Psycho Gundam.

"This is wrong…why are you all working with the mercenaries, they're the ones that brought chaos to the colonies, the ones that aren't accountable for their actions, why trust people like that?" Alex asked.

"Poor little Alex, what will you do, fight all of Jupiter? Take a hold of power for yourself, make your choice Alex Leonard and live with it" Scirocco said.

Alex watched as a group of Gaza C and D's flew around the Psycho Gundam, shooting at it with their rifles. But Four swung her arm round, smashing to the mobile suits to pieces and firing another storm of beams at the Axis ships. She fired the beams from her fingertips, hitting a red Schutzwald. A multi coloured Schutzwald flew around two of the beams, firing the missile launchers on its shoulders. Then a Bawoo flew at the Psycho Gundam in its mobile armour form, slamming straight into the shoulder.

"The barriers out of charge, HIT HER WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Gyunei yelled, firing at the Psycho Gundam's chest.

"The chest or the head, let's find out!" Talon said, drawing his beam sabre and flying straight toward the Psycho Gundam's chest.

But the Psycho Gundam swung its arm round, punching Talon's side. He yelled as his mobile suit was sent flying back, a dent on the left side of its chest. Talon's screen shattered and its left arm and sabre crumbled. Cloud flew his Schutzwald at the Psycho Gundam's head, thrusting his wrist blade forward. Tiberius and Talon widened their eyes as the Psycho Gundam sidestepped the blow. The Schutzwald continued to fly forward, trying to escape from the Gundam. But the Psycho Gundam grabbed its legs and threw the mobile suit into its right arm.

"CLOUD!" Tiberius yelled as the Psycho Gundam's fingers wrapped around the smaller mobile suit.

"Chairman Fury, the head, she's in the head" Cloud said.

"I…I just want…. FOUR!" Alex yelled, flying in front of the Psycho Gundam's eyes.

"Alex!" Four whispered.

* * *

Branden sat in the Gundam team's ship, watching curiously as the Fourteen year old Uso rubbed his head groaning. He looked to the side, seeing a brown haired boy wearing a red jacket. He was Judau Ashta, the team's mechanic and a Newtype like everyone else on the ship. Branden got off his chair, looking down at Uso as he fell to his knees.

"I thought Newtypes were supposed to be tough" Branden grunted.

"You don't understand, something really bad is about to happen" Uso said.

"Wait a minute if all of you guys are Newtype's and your having some kind of seizure…then whose piloting the ship?" Branden asked.

When there was no answer Branden immediately ran as fast as he could out of the crew quarters.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" He said, sliding into the bridge.

Branden jumped over the comatose pilot, gripping the flight sticks.

"All right, if you idiots are all over the place then something bad must be going on, we're going to meet the Earth Alliance deserters, then we'll go straight towards where the fighting is" Branden said, moving the Gundam team ship towards their new destination.

* * *

Elsewhere, Elpeo Puru clutched her head for a moment, feeling two enormous pressures in the far depths of space. Suddenly, Casvall flew out from the meteorites he was hiding in, firing a beam into the Qubeley's leg. Puru thrust her hand forward, commanding her funnels to fire. Casvall once again flew into the meteorites, hiding out while Puru grinded her teeth together.

"God damn it, I not used to fighting quiet battles, what's the matter coward, cat got your tongue?" Puru asked.

Again Casvall flew out of hiding place, slamming a knife straight into the Qubeley's shoulder.

"DAMN IT MY ARMS!" Puru yelled.

Casvall then kicked the Qubeley in the head, sending it flying into the arms of two of its comrades. Puru grinded her teeth together while Casvall remained silent and peaceful. He was incapable of speech, but if he could speak he would tell her that she clearly wasn't deserving of her red colours.

* * *

Shiro held his wife in his arms, watching as a completely different machine left their junkyard. The same could be said for the man piloting the machine. Sakon had removed his helmet and covered his useless left eye with a cloth. He took a deep breath, moving his new unit out of the colonies docking bay.

"Time for me to fight the way a pilot of my calibre should fight…in a Gundam!" Sakon said before moving the mobile suit forward.

* * *

Alex spread his arms out, as he looked four in the eyes. Newtype energy crackled around them as their spirits left their bodies. Things seemed to stop around them as they spoke for what could be the final time. Four hugged her arms while Alex squeezed his fists tightly.

"Four, you don't have to fight!" Alex said.

"You don't understand Alex, you knew your parents, you have memories of happiness and sorrow…I want my memories back" Four whispered.

"No…not like this Four, killing people, that's not going to bring back the good memories…make new memories of only happiness"

"You have no love for the mercenaries, why help them?" Four asked.

"I'm not helping them, I'm trying to save you Four"

"Save me, by keeping me from what I want"

"What you want isn't always what's best for you, let go of the past and come with me Four"

Four put her hands to her eyes, wiping away tears.

"I thought you understood me Four, I thought you wanted me happy…I thought you loved me" She whimpered.

"I do love you Four, I want to be with you…the only reason I fought was so that I could survive and live in a Jupiter free of conflict, but now I want to be in that Jupiter with you" Alex explained.

"Then stop trying to stop me…be nice to me…DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Four screamed.

The world returned to normal and the Psycho Gundam rushed forward. Cloud narrowed his eyes as his view screens cracked and the alloy of his machine groaned. Four began to squeeze the Schutzwald, breaking its arms and denting its chest. But despite this her attention remained on Alex, giving Tiberius the opportunity to attempt an attack. He ignited his Plasma horn, diving towards the top of top of the Psycho Gundam's head.

"FOUR!" Alex yelled, firing his beam rifle.

The beam cut off the Wild Breaker's Horn, forcing Tiberius to fly backwards away from the machine. Four looked at Alex, still keeping a hold of Cloud but easing the pressure of her grip. A small tear slid down her face as Alex slowly hovered forward.

"I remember them, yet I also remember every second of their deaths, every small detail and I want to forget…more than anything I want to forget, but I cant, alls I can do is lose myself in new memories, but what's the point in making new memories if they're all filled with bloodshed and suffering, I want to be with you Four, I want to make new happy memories with you…so forget the past Four, come with me!" Alex begged.

"Oh Alex…maybe we're not as right for one another as I thought" Four whispered, causing Alex to widen his eyes.

The Psycho Gundam turned towards the remaining Axis ships and fired a beam that totally consumed the fleet. Quess put her hands to her head, screaming as she felt the deaths. Four screamed in a mixture of sorrow and insanity as Alex's lips quivered. Tiberius slammed his fist against his chair, looking at his side screen as a message came through.

"Chairman Fury, we have arrived" The Captain of a Beowulf battleship said.

Tiberius nodded his head with a sigh. In the bases operating room Sumika got off the bed, pulling an IV drip off her arm.

"Doctor, contact the hanger, have them prepare the UFO-1 Wild End for launch" she said, pulling on her tank top. "It's time we showed them all the might of Beowulf"

Four kept her target retina traced over the Beowulf base. She let her tears run down her face as she prepared to squeeze the trigger. Suddenly she felt two more pressures besides the Newtypes already present. One was a definite Cyber Newtype like her, but the other seemed weaker, yet she didn't know why it caused her so much fear.

"Who is that, who's the one that wants to cause me pain?" she asked, looking out towards deep space.

"Lady there is a lot of people who want to cause you pain, you'll have to narrow it down!"

Four narrowed her eyes while Tiberius, Gyunei and Talon smirked. Standing with its arms crossed was the One Eyed Dragon. A completely different machine with thicker legs and layers of silver armour over its chest, arms and feet. The single red eye glowed and the moon symbol on its forehead had been replaced with a gold V-fin. Replacing the plasma rod on its left wrist was a shield with the crescent moon symbol attached to it. Inside the cockpit Sakon Date smirked before drawing the beam sabre stored in the shield.

"You Titans think your real smart, well alls you've really done is given us a better target!"

Next Chapter 14: Dragon and Wild End

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	14. The Dragon and Wild End

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam, Akushi Thanos and the Genocide Gundam are my property though

The Wild end Gundam is the property of SSJ-Jolt

* * *

The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 14: Dragon and Wild End

The Wild Breaker Kai was the first Beowulf mobile suit to be used in combat at the beginning of the age of mobile suit combat. But Beowulf had another mobile suit, the first mobile suit to use Graviton based weaponry. Tiberius had bought it from a Junk Vendor, which supposedly was bought from a mining company on one of Jupiter's moons. This mobile suit was known as the UFO-1 Wild End, a Gundam equipped with weapons and control systems of unknown origin. But the Graviton weaponry it had was reverse engineered to create the bulk of Beowulf's military. It was a mobile suit that was only usable by Newtype's as normal pilots could only test flight the mobile suit for a few minutes at a time. Sumika Twilight didn't even bother putting on her flight suit as she climbed into the black and dark blue mobile suit, its swept back Yellow Gundam V-Fin was the only relatively colourful part of its body.

She sat back in the seat, which adjusted itself to her body. On either side of the headrest were two plates with wires connecting it to the top of the machine. The plates slid onto either side of Sumika's head as she placed her hands on the control sticks. She cringed as the mobile suits control frame, the Allegory Manipulation frame activated, the plates on either side of her head drilled tiny wires directly into her brain, practically interfacing with her Cyber Newtype augmentations. The dome shaped cockpit lit up, revealing a full 360-degree view of her surroundings. Showing up on the numerous view screens were diagrams of weapons and general status of the machine. Sumika grinded her teeth together as she felt the wires dig in deeper.

"**Allegory manipulation frame, 60 percent synch with user" **The computer read.

"Sumika Twilight, Wild End launching!"

There was a sudden flash on the Wild End's thrusters before it suddenly dashed out of the Beowulf base. Sumika was swept back into her chair, widening her eyes for a moment at the machines speed. She quickly adjusted and narrowed her eyes at the targets.

"Is this how you see the world Zack?" She asked, marvelling in her Newtype senses.

She could see the enemy, feel the enemy and know exactly where the enemy was going. Engaging her Graviton Camouflage system, Sumika drew one of the Wild End's swords.

* * *

Sakon looked at the Psycho Gundam, then at the surrounding forces. The Psycho Gundam wasn't alone, it had Hizack's Byalant's, and Messala's, the orange and green Asshimar and green and blue Gaplant mobile suits backing it up. Plus some of the Titan ships, including the Jupitris were still remaining. Haman still had some of her forces remaining, as well as approaching reinforcements. His presence had tilted morale, but they needed more than that. Alex flew in front of the dragon, pointing his beam sabre at the makeshift Gundam.

"What are you doing here…why are you still here? Go back to where you came from Jupiter doesn't want you here" Alex said.

"And who decided that you speak for Jupiter Alex?" Gyunei asked.

"Because I'm the one whose suffered the most because of Jupiter"

Tiberius narrowed his eyes, looking at Alex's machine with fury.

"And who said that your suffering was any worse than others, did you just decide that your were the only one who suffered because of bad government and out of control mercenaries" Tiberius growled.

"Why…why are people like you allowed to exist in this world, people consumed by wars, people whose hands only know the feel of a gun, and ears that only hear the sound of gunfire? WHY ARE SOLDIERS LIKE YOU ALIVE!" Alex yelled.

"**Because we're good fighters!"**

Sakon and Alex widened their eyes as the Wild End suddenly appeared in front of the Psycho Gundam. Sumika yelled as she dragged her sword across the Psycho Gundam's chest. The explosion knocked both machines back and Sumika slammed her hand against her radio.

"EVERYONE REVEAL YOURSELVES NOW!" She yelled.

Suddenly, Wild Arms mobile suits appeared throughout the battle. They drew beam sabres and bayonets, stabbing their enemies in the chest. One Wild Arms unit fired its sniper rifle, hitting a Byalant in the head. Sumika drew both her sword, swinging them towards Four's shoulders. Four yelled firing her head beam cannon. Sumika took the shot, blocking the beam with her Graviton field system. The two Cyber Newtype's yelled, their noses bleeding as they applied pressure to one another's minds. Alex turned around, widening his eyes as Sakon swung his sabre towards him.

"You can try to justify your actions with excuses and causes but in the end it'll do nothing against those who have the skill to kill you" Sakon said.

"Well said you bastard!" Sumika agreed.

"All forces begin bombarding Titan forces!" Tiberius said.

Cloud stabbed his blade into the Psycho Gundam's thumb, slicing it off and squeezing out of the gap he made. Two Wild Arms units flew to either side of him, carrying him and Talon back towards the ship. Hizack's began firing at Tiberius, who took the bullets as he targeted them with his missile launchers.

"FIRE!" Fury yelled, launching a volley of missiles.

As the missiles flew, the Rathgain and the de cloaked Beowulf ships fired their beam cannons. The beams missiles flew into Titan mobile suits and slammed against the ships. Rosamia grinded her teeth together as she dodged automatic beam fire from the Wild Arms mobile suits surrounding her. She span her Bound Doc's arms round, firing her beam rifle in multiple directions. But the Wild Arms easily dodged her beams. One then drew its beam sabre and flew upwards, slashing off the Bound Doc's arm. Gyunei deployed his funnels alongside Haman and Quess. Their funnels flew around in a circle, continually firing a storm of bullets that consumed Titan mobile suits. Sakon took a moment to watch the scene, smirking as Gyunei used the storm of bullets to hide his approaching and plunge his beam sabre into a Gaplant's chest.

"You're the one causing me pain!" Four said, glaring at Sumika.

"I am your enemy, you are my enemy, we have to kill one another, that's the reality of war…you and Alex made a mistake screwing one another" Sumika explained.

She crossed the swords together, deflecting the giant beam and sending it flying into one of the remaining Axis ships. Reccoa flew behind Sumika, aiming her beam cannon.

"I've got you Twilight!" Reccoa said.

"No, I've got you!" Sumika smirked.

The Wild End threw its sword towards the Palace Athene. Reccoa just moved out of the way, but widened her eyes as the Dokuganryu grabbed the sword in a reverse style grip. Sakon slammed the Graviton sword against Alex's shield, knocking him backwards. Sarah flew over Sakon, firing her beam cannon. But the Dokuganryu twirled the Graviton sword around, deflecting each beam and charging towards the Bolinoak Sammahn. Sakon cut the mobile suit across the shoulder, and then kicked it across the head. Sarah screamed as her unit was sent flying to the side.

"I hope I'll get that back!" Sumika muttered, drawing the Wild End's singularity rifle.

The beam that flew from the Singularity rifle tore apart the Palace Athene's bema cannon. Reccoa drew her beam sabre, flying straight towards the Wild End. At the same time, Alex released his Fin Funnels, firing at the Wild End. Sumika shrugged as the beams were deflected from her Graviton field. She then activated the machines camouflage system, disappearing as Reccoa swung her sabre downwards.

"Stop hiding from me!" Alex said.

"HEADS UPA ALEX-KUN!" Sakon yelled, laughing as he swung the Graviton shield downwards.

Alex moved out of the way, drawing both beam sabres and slamming then against the Graviton sword. Sakon swung his beam sabre at Alex, hitting his shoulder. But Alex fired his CIW's, hitting the Dokuganryu's hand and knocking the beam sabre out of its grip. Sakon laughed, pushing the Comet Gundam back and throwing the Graviton sword to his left. Sumika appeared beside him, grabbing her sword and charging the Singularity Cannon in her chest. Like it's name, the cannon charged like a Singularity before firing a Graviton beam straight towards the Psycho Gundam. The beam slammed into the giant's shoulder, releasing a devastating explosion that knocked pieces of its armour and weapons off.

"You Beowulf boys and girls should have released that Gundam earlier, you would have made a world of difference, maybe you should give it to a real Newtype too" Sakon chuckled.

"What like you?" Sumika asked.

"Nah, I don't like overpowering my opponents, that's why I use the old suit and I haven't released my eye yet!"

"You hold back your power?"

"My Newtype senses aren't nearly as good as anyone else's plus they'll likely fade once I return to Earth…but for now I'll revel in what I hear now" Sakon grinned.

"The cries of the dead?" Alex asked.

"No, the silent embrace of death, or the defiant roars before the end, those types of endings are beautiful…that is the only beauty of battle, the people that die believing in their cause and hold onto the pride they have for those causes, the wills clashing against one another and no matter which one comes out on top so long as the loser holds onto their belief and what they have thought for then I can admire them, respect them and consider them a great human" Sakon explained.

"What are you babbling about?" Scirocco asked.

The Wild End and Dokuganryu turned just a Scirocco span four beam sabres around. One scratched the Dokuganryu's chest while two grinded against the Wild End's arm. Sumika swung her sword at Scirocco, who crossed his main sabres together and blocked the sword, then swung his two smaller sabres upwards. The Wild End flew backwards, blocking Alex's beam sabre and then diving downwards to dodge Sarah's beam cannon.

"Alex, Scirocco, Sakon speaks of the final moments of a soldier, if a man cries before his death then he hasn't earned Sakon's respect or if he has abandoned his pride and belief's to save himself then in Sakon's eyes he is a disgusting man, I however have no time for such things, you are my enemy and I must kill you, that is all I need to know about your belief's" Sumika explained.

"Well said Sumika Twilight, but remember the situation you are in now, your headquarters on the edge of destruction and no where left to run" Scirocco said, drawing two beam rifles and firing at Sumika.

Sumika deflected the beams with her Graviton field. She fired her Graviton cannon, the beam flying past Sakon as he slammed his fist into the Palace Athene. He cackled, firing his rail rifle at one of the fin funnels then releasing a burst of Vulcan gunfire as well as fire from the small minigun strapped to his Gundam's shoulder. Reccoa released a volley of missile, hitting Sumika's field, then Scirocco pushed the Gundam back with beam fire.

"Idiot, did you really think we would risk everything in a final battle at our base…our mobile suits aren't the only thing that utilise Graviton camouflage technology" Sumika said, causing Scirocco to widen his eyes.

"YOUR HIDING!" Alex yelled.

"THEY'RE SURVIVING!" Sakon cackled.

Alex released his planet defensers, creating an electric field around his mobile suits. Sumika fired the Graviton cannon and rifle, the beams bouncing off the electric field. Alex grabbed onto the Wild End's shoulder, releasing the electric field into Sumika's cockpit. She yelled for a moment before pushing down on her controls. The Wild End pushed the Comet Gundam back, Newtype Energy and electricity crackling out of their joints. Sakon dived towards Scirocco, firing his rail rifle as Scirocco fired his rifle. The beams clashed together, releasing a light that caught the attention of the battling pilots around them.

"Incredible!" Gyunei said.

Haman released her funnels, shooting at both Sakon and Scirocco. They stopped their deadlock, flying in a circle and firing beam rifle and Vulcan's at the funnels. Several of the funnels were destroyed, but Haman used the explosion to move towards Sakon with her beam sabre drawn. She stabbed her sabre through Sakon's shield, putting a feral grin, as the sabre was inches from touching his cockpit. He pushed the Qubeley aside and threw his shield away.

"This is the kind of battle that I have lived for!" Sakon said.

"Would you not join us Sakon? Bring peace to Jupiter" Haman said.

"What kind of man would I be to abandon my principals, I said that I would condone the use of that girl and I will stand by my words"

Despite the situation this caused Haman to smile as she deactivated her sabre. The Dokuganryu turned around and span around just in time to dodge the Psycho Gundam's fist.

"Damn, almost forgot about that one" Sakon chuckled.

Alex let go of the Wild End and flew towards the Psycho Gundam. He spread his arms out, releasing a tear from his eyes as he tried to reach to one he loved.

"Four get out of that machine, I can fly us both away" Alex said.

"Alex please get out of my way!" Four growled.

"No I wont move, I'll save you Four"

"Look out behind you Alex!" Sakon said.

Alex turned around just as Sarah swung her beam axe him. Sakon fired his rail rifle, cutting off Sarah's arm. She grinded her teeth together, flying away from Alex as he turned back to Four, Sakon traded his rifle for a machine gun he had taken from Shiro's yard and began firing at Sarah.

"God damn it Alex, your supposed to die like that, not in a way that doesn't convey your spirit" Sakon said.

"Forget him Sakon, deal with Jupiter's true enemy" Sumika said, aiming her rifle at Scirocco.

"No, my instincts tell me my real enemy if you ALEX LEONARD!" Sakon yelled. "Dream system activate, password: LOTS OF LUCK!"

The Dokuganryu suddenly exploded, shedding its extra layer of armour and turning its true armour into a gold colour. Its single eye glowed red as he looked at Alex. Scirocco stared at the machine in amazement before his alarm blared. Sumika fired her rifle, sending a beam flying towards Scirocco.

"LORD PAPTIMUS!" Sarah yelled.

She dived forward, causing Scirocco to widen his eyes at the beam struck her machine's chest. A pink aura emanated from her machine as it sparked.

* * *

Far away from the anguish of the battlefield, Branden docked the Gundam teams white ship with an Agamemnon class frigate. Once the Gundam pilots had recovered they met with the ships captain. The crew of the ship were a diverse bunch, some dressed in civilian clothing, much to Branden's shock and anger he also saw a grey haired Coordinator in a black and purple ZAFT uniform.

"What the heck is going on Captain?" Branden asked the black haired man in anger.

"Sorry if I haven't introduced myself, I am Bright Noa, Lieutenant Emma is currently attending to our mobile suit force with chief engineer Tores, this is Commander Gato, formerly of ZAFT" The Captain explained.

"Anavel Gato, why have you summoned us here?" Gato asked.

"I thought you were all rebels against the current EA government" Branden said.

"We are from the Earth and the Plants because we disagree with how things are being done in both governments, I have reason to believe that our new leader Patrick Zala is planning to commit genocide" Gato explained.

"And my crew and I believe that Muruta Azrael hired a group led by someone called Uragiri to destroy our mass drivers in order to provide the Earth alliance with an excuse to attack Orb" Bright said.

"Orb, the EA is intending to attack Orb?" Uso asked.

"We have evidence of Azrael and Uragiri meeting one another while Gato has pictures of someone who maybe Rau Le Creuscet meeting with EA representatives"

"We are being manipulated into a battle that will destroy everything ZAFT stands for" Gato said.

"I don't care about the honour of your militaries, I need your help in order to expose a conspiracy on Jupiter, you're all willing to fight so please help me fight Scirocco and Haman" Branden explained.

"Wait a minute, I don't want to fight" Uso said with Judau nodding beside him.

"What reason do we have to engage Jupiter?" Gato asked.

"We were sent there to push Jupiter into war, a war that would have forced Jupiter to pick an ally and join the Bloody Valentine war back home, I'm not just going to stand by and watch as Jupiter destroys itself, that's not the kind of warrior I've chosen to be"

Gato narrowed his eyes at the boy while Bright lowered his head.

"Sir we have a heat source approaching!" One of the radio operators said.

"All right, all pilots report to their machines, go to condition red and be ready for anything" Bright said.

Branden grinded his teeth together, though still eager that he was at least going to fight someone.

* * *

**It's so dark, so cold…yet this feeling, I feel happy. I protected him, and he used me as his shield, but I'm not sad. I'm happy I did my duty, happy that I lived, no matter how short my life was. At least I found out what happiness was!**

Sarah machine blew up in front of Scirocco's eyes. The loss of one of his most loyal soldiers only bought momentary anger until he raised his rifle at Sumika.

"Sarah may forgive you, but I wont!" Scirocco said, firing at Sumika.

Sumika dodged the blasts, putting a hand to her head as she felt Sarah's last breath.

"Sarah, you were a good soldier" She whispered.

Sakon threw his machine gun aside and spread his arms out. The Wild End and the Dokuganryu slammed their backs together, both pilots contacting one another.

"Sumika Twilight, cover me while I destroy that Psycho Gundam!" Sakon said.

"Do you realty think you could find a weakness in Alex's shield?" Sumika asked.

"I really didn't want to use it but it seems I'll have no choice" Sakon sighed.

Alex commanded his funnels to fire. Sumika and Sakon spread out, with the former drawing her Graviton swords and releasing a Newtype pulse. She closed her eyes, and then snapped them open as she swung her swords around, slashing two funnels, then slashing another. Reccoa flew towards Sumika, thrusting her beam sabre forward. Sumika ducked, the sabre brushing past the Wild End's head just as she spat a drop of blood onto her control panel. Ignoring the pain in her head, Sumika yelled and drove her Graviton sword through Reccoa's chest. The Palace Athene sparked and Sumika and Reccoa looked at the machine for one final time.

**Sumika Twilight, you see it don't you, the disgusting men…alls they do is hurt us!**

The explosion knocked Sumika back into her chair, causing her to cringe. She quickly changed her expression to one of understanding.

"Your right Reccoa, men do use us, but you let yourself be used…it is the duty of women and men to coexist, to hurt and appreciate one another, that is the reality of life!" She said.

Sakon floated in the middle of the battle, watching as pilots slammed their blades together. Tiberius launched a volley of missiles, destroying several Hizack's. He heard Fury curse at his lack of ammo, and smiled as the older man slammed his fists into the machines confronting him. Quess and Gyunei were firing their rifles and funnels, keeping away any Titan mobile suits foolish enough to approach them. A Byalant ignited its sabre and flew towards Quess, taking her beam bullets before running her machine through.

"QUESS!" Gyunei yelled, watching as the two machines blew up.

**What was that sensation? Did I prove myself to others? Oh no, I never got to live…I never saw what was in front of me all this time, sorry Gyunei, you big dummy!**

Gyunei yelled while Sakon lowered his head. He closed his eyes, showing no concern as beams slammed against his gold armour.

"The grim reality that we all must face is that people die…war, illness, accidents, murder, time itself…what matters is what we do before we die and what we do after death, when those whom we knew are gone…father, what was it you wanted me to believe in? Reccoa, Sarah, Quess…you are all beautiful" He said with a smile.

Gas wheezed out of the Dokuganryu's back as the dragon fang stretched out of the armour. Four looked at the dragon in astonishment whilst Alex flew his funnels and defensers around the Psycho Gundam's head, creating a barrier to protect it. The dragon's single eye glowed while Sakon reached for his patch.

"Sakon Date…you're a crazy fool to listen to their voices…but it's your life" Sumika said, the corner of her mouth twitching in a smile.

"I NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM! I NEED MY PAST BACK!" Four yelled.

**Oh Four, your just like me…you cant see the opportunities in front of you!**

**Men use us but rarely they'll appreciate us, embrace Alex Four, he loves you!**

**You should be glad that you at least remember what happiness feels like!**

"It's the same, I want to know my parents, my name" Four said.

"If that is your reason to fight then it is foolish" Sakon growled, gripping his patch tightly. "Those who are consumed by the past, and let themselves be used for their pasts are ugly…past hatreds, past governments, friends in the past…you let the past drag you down instead of help you move forward…but at least you believe in something"

Four widened her eyes, seeing Sarah, Quess and Reccoa standing around Sakon as he pulled off his patch. Then she saw a seed swirl around his eye before shattering to pieces. Four screamed, firing her beam cannons. The beams bounced off of the dragon fang as Sakon targeted the Psycho Gundam's head.

"I HATE THE SEED! BUT THE SEED IS WHAT I NEED TO SEE YOUR WEAKPOINT!" Sakon yelled.

He widened his eyes, seeing the exact spot he needed to hit in order to shatter the barrier. Sakon released a dragon's roar as he sent the fang flying towards the Psycho Gundam.

"REST IN PEACE FOUR MURASAME!"

Alex widened his eyes as the dragon fang crashed through his barriers and crushed the Psycho Gundam's head. Four's screams faded as the Psycho Gundam ceased moving. Sakon covered his eye and moved the dragon away just as the giant began to explode. Alex yelled out as Sakon closed his eyes and smiled, satisfied with what he heard.

**Four Murasame…that was, is my name…don't be sad Alex, do what you said you'd do and make new memories. Sad old memories can destroy you…but happy new memories can save you…thank you for easing the pain one-eyed dragon!**

* * *

Branden tapped his foot against the floor as he and the pilots of the rebel forces awaited there opponent. When they saw who it was they widened their eyes. A black and white machine with bladed weaponry stood with its arms crossed, its eyes glowing red as the pilot made contact. He had short dark green hair and red eyes and a calm expression.

"If you want a reason to fight then listen to me" The young pilot said.

"Don't listen to him…that's the Genocide, Akushi Thanos, the man whom desecrates ZAFT" Gato said.

"I've got something you all need to hear, the truth of Jupiter is that both the EA and ZAFT have been trying to push Jupiter into war, but one man triggered the war when he murdered Sorodan without Scirocco and Haman being able to stop it…if you all lower your guns I'll tell you" Akushi Thanos, the butcher of ZAFTS forces said, not even moving an inch as the ship targeted him.

Next Chapter 15: Belief

* * *

That's right, Sakon has access to a weaker version of the Seed and Akushi Thanos is here to reveal the truth of Sorodan's death. But why isnt he an asshoole? You'd have to watche dlal of Gundam Seed Purpose to have found out, until next time folks


	15. Belief

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

A Warning, I'd watch all of Gundam Seed Purpose in case you dont want spoilers for Akushi

* * *

The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 15: Belief

**The sad thing about beliefs is that they often clash. A view of peace, war and superiority, any belief could clash with its opposite. Very few people in the world accept the opinions of others and those who have the intelligence to will simply use the opposite belief as an excuse to hurt the one they hate or the one that is in the way of their power. I'm Sakon Date and I have just killed a girl probably no older than eighteen…wasn't hard since I've killed a lot younger in the past.**

Alex Leonard was utterly speechless as he looked at the remains of the Psycho Gundam. He grinded his teeth together then yelled as the dragon fang let go of the head. Everyone could see the blood and what little was left of Four. Scirocco sighed at the scene before turning his back and flying back towards his ships. Sumika put a hand to her head and stared at the speck of blood floating in front of her. She touched her nose and sighed, rubbing the blood against her fingers.

"Damn surgeons, well it's my own damn fault for asking for surgery in the middle of a battle" Sumika said.

The dragon fang slid back into the Dokuganryu's back and Sakon looked to Alex. He was a boy whose heart was broken and Sakon didn't rely on "intuition" to know that the two of them would fight very soon. But for now Alex flew away, back towards the Gwadan with Haman at his side. Gyunei looked to the Gwadan but instead flew towards Sakon's side.

"What do you have in store for Jupiter?" He asked.

Sakon let the question hang in the air, sighing as he flew his machine towards the nearest Beowulf ship.

"For now I'm going to have my Dokuganryu returned to normal, then we'll start planning for the final battle" Sakon said.

* * *

**My name is Akushi Thanos and I believe that certain lines need to be crossed in order to gain the truth. I've done terrible things that I'm not proud of and I'll never be able to make up for them. But the least I can do is take whatever punishment I receive and at least try to do the right thing before the end.**

"If you've just lower your weapons I could at least tell you what I know" Akushi said.

"Seabook Arno, F91 launching!"

"Uso Evin, V Gundam go!"

"I've heard about you Akushi Thanos, disgraced son of Dagger Thanos, killing civilians like that…you're a…I don't even know how to describe you" Branden growled, prepping his own machine for launch.

"Would your opinion of me be any different if I said I've killed coordinator civilians?" Akushi asked.

Uso and Seabook aimed their beam rifles at the Genocide. The machine kept its arms crossed and flashed it's eyes for a moment. Akushi sighed, watching as two more Gundam surrounded him. They were both the traditional blue and white; one had a sleek design with a beam rifle while the other was bulkier with multiple cannons and shields.

"I see that the Zeta and Double Zeta were completed faster than I thought they would be" Akushi said.

"How do you know about the Zeta Gundams?" The pilot of the smaller blue Zeta Gundam asked.

"I know quite a bit Kamille Bidan, if you don't want people to make fun of you then you should probably make your hair less feminine…. just a thought" Akushi muttered.

Kamille Bidan growled while Judau aimed his beam cannon. Branden launched out of the ship, drawing his sword and narrowing his eyes at the Genocide. His heart pumped in excitement, but the pitch black Gundam remained still.

"You bastard, so many people have died because of you, how do you know about our Gundams?" Seabook asked.

"Because I gave you the technology"

Those simple words bought shock to even Branden's face. Akushi sighed, bringing his face up on the main screens of the ship and every mobile suit surrounding him. He removed his helmet, his face devoid of a smile or anger, he was neutral but Branden could see something else in the man's eyes.

"I was at Heliopolis, I saw technology, I saw what resources and components needed to be used in the creation of Phase shift armour and I was also there when the very first Gundam was created…I have sold ideas and technology to numerous organisations and individuals on Earth and in space, you didn't think all these new Gundams came out of no where did you" Akushi explained.

Judau finger itched the trigger while Uso flew forward.

"Why would you sell the Gundam blue prints?" he asked.

"Because it would make me more money, money that I have put into an account that I will pass on to the only woman I trust"

"Money, you did that for money?" Judau asked in shock.

"And why did you kill the people on that Earth shuttle?" Uso asked.

"I don't have a justification for it other than it would have gotten a person to hate me"

"You did it so that someone could hate you…you're a monster" Uso said.

"And for what reason do you fight that makes you all such angels, why did your organisations pay to have those Gundam's created? I'll tell you why because they would make good weapons, and what do weapons do…they kill people you idiots" Akushi growled.

"MONSTER!" Seabook yelled, firing his beam rifle.

The Genocide sidestepped, easily dodging the projectile. Kamille charged straight towards the Genocide, shifting the Zeta Gundam into its flyer mode. Akushi huffed and the Genocide grabbed the Zeta Gundam's nose cone. Kamille widened his eyes as the Genocide flipped the Zeta Gundam over, sending it crashing into the V Gundam.

"That's it, EAT MY HIGH MEGA CANNON!" Judau yelled.

Suddenly the Genocide grabbed the Double Zeta's head and Judau stopped charging his cannon.

"I didn't come here to fight or be judged by you people" Akushi said, grinding his teeth together.

The three Gundam's flew behind Akushi and drew their beam sabres. Akushi turned the Genocide's head, but kept another eye on the Double Zeta as it reached for it's giant beam sabre hilts.

"Just listen to what I have to say" Akushi sighed.

"FAT CHANCE!" Judau yelled.

The Double Zeta swung its beam sabres at the Genocide. But Akushi ducked underneath the two giant red beams. He drew his swords as the other three Gundam's charged. Akushi span around, knocking Seabook and Uso to the side. Kamille dragged his sabre across the Genocide's left shield and sword. Widening his eyes in astonishment over the lack of damage Kamille raised his own shield. Akushi yelled as his sword tore though the Zeta Gundam's shield, scraping off half of its helmet. Turning its head, the eyes of the Genocide released an intense red glow. Uso swung his sabre at the Genocide, only to be pushed back by a swing of the Genocide's sword.

"God damn it! Just say what your going to say" Branden said, flying in between Uso and Akushi.

He pointed his swords at both Gundam's, giving them aggressive looks in an attempt to ease the fighting. But Judau flew at the Genocide, firing a volley of missiles. Akushi locked onto the missiles, revealing the Genocide's wrist Gatling guns. He fired a stream of solid shell bullets, hitting every single missile. Spinning his blades around, Akushi deflected a volley of Vulcan gunfire from the Zeta Gundam.

"SO MANY SO MANY! YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Kamille yelled.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE THAT!" Branden yelled.

"WHO GAVE ANY OF US THE RIGHT!" Akushi roared. "ALL OF YOU STOP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

"Pilot's stand down now" Bright said over the radio.

The F91 left afterimages of itself as it flew at the Genocide. Seabook fired his beam bazooka, only for the Genocide to fly over the beam. Branden flew around the projectile and after the Genocide as it flung its leg at the F91. Akushi then crossed his swords together, blocking Branden's own swords.

"What were you getting at before?" Branden asked.

"About the Gundam's, I gave out data to people who were willing to pay for it, and I don't really feel like telling you about what the money's being used for, I just want to tell you all the truth" Akushi said.

"The truth is that you're a murderer"

"Yes I am a murderer, a disgrace to soldiers but as of this moment your one too"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Branden yelled.

The Gundam's drew their beam sabres and dived straight towards the Genocide. Akushi pushed the Murasama back and unleashed a yell that echoed in their ears. A symbol glowed on the Genocide's chest and the Gundam pilots widened their eyes as its armour began to glow a silver black colour.

"LISTEN TO ME NOW!" Akushi yelled.

The blades and pads of the Genocide's armour broke off, revealing a much slimmer frame underneath. Its hair waved around as energy poured from its rockets. The energy shaped into a pair of demonic wings that pushed the Four Gundams back. Branden looked at the wings in astonishment as the Regret Gundam pointed its finger towards him.

"You Branden have been fighting because you've been told to, but not by a government, Roanoke's unit was paid by an Alliance senator to come here in order to lead the Mars government into war, Rau Le Creuscet came here to trade Intel on ZAFT defence protocols to both Scirocco and Haman in exchange for their funnel technology…there's so much that you don't know, that I know, that I wish I could say…Scirocco and Haman didn't kill Sorodan, it was a Newtype pilot by the name of Alex Leonard" Akushi explained.

The light of the Regret Gundam faded and the other Gundam pilots stopped their assault. They listened to what this man had to say, they listened well and heeded his words. When he finished revealing to them the truth of the war they were fighting he began his flight away from them. Bright sat back on his chair, rubbing the sweat off his brow.

"Akushi Thanos wait…that senator what was his name?" Branden asked.

"He is dead now, I snuck into his office and slit his throat, the real evidence died when you killed Roanoke Branden, and of course the Alliance will disavow any knowledge of Phantom Pains existence…jut know that when the time comes be ready to reveal the secrets of your past, the experiences you had with Blue Cosmos, cause even though Azrael will be dead by the time this war is over you can still put a few more Blue Cosmos members down" Akushi explained.

"I am a blue cosmos member, you coordinators killed my parents" Branden growled.

"Oh Kamal, I hope you see what you really are in this war…otherwise your death will be just like mine, so full of regret"

Those were the last words Branden ever heard from the real Akushi Thanos. It would be some time before anyone understood the kind of man Akushi Thanos really was. Branden and the other Gundam pilots flew back to their ship and sat back as the rebel ship began its flight towards the other pilot's that had rebelled against Jupiter's rulers.

* * *

**The thing about Beliefs is that they sometimes change, for example a man that was once devoted to his own happiness, loses himself to grief.**

Alex threw his helmet across his room, and then slammed his fists against the wall.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed, tears falling from his eyes.

Four was lost and a final confrontation between Axis, Titan and the rebel forces was imminent. Everything he had done was for nothing if Four was dead now. Slamming his hands against his desk, he threw aside al the pictures of his family and the blueprints his father had made. Reaching into his desk he removed a pistol. He looked down the barrel, seeing hi reflection against his glass window. The future of humanity was in space, Haman believed that but she was unwilling to get rid of Sorodan. So Alex chose to do it himself without Haman knowing.

"Four, I swear Sakon Date will die for what's he done, he'll die for robbing me of our future" Alex said, placing his gun on the desk and turning to leave his room.

* * *

**Sometimes beliefs change for the better**

Haman sat with Lily in her room, watching the girl read a book. She remembered the times she had watched over Lily playing with her toys. But the toys were gone and so were the smiles that the girl always had.

'By taking on this path I have tried to destroy the innocence of a young girl, I have betrayed Sorodan and his memory…is it too late for me to change?' Haman wondered. 'I can not abandon my belief's, but I can at least assure that this young girl has a future worth living'

She left the girl and walked to her room. Removing her crown and cloak, Haman reached into her wardrobe, removing her blue flight suit. It was a heavily decorated uniform with gold around the orange face plate and a red and gold patch on the chest. Planting the suit on her bed, Haman walked over to her computer and began to type. It would be both her final confession and an invitation.

* * *

Sumika had started coughing as soon as she got out of the Wild End. Along with a headache and blurred vision she also had some of her senses enhanced for a moment. She floated away from the machine as the mechanics did their best to analyse any damage. Of course there had been no damage, technicians would never be able to explain why the Wild End was such a dangerous machine.

"Scientists theorise that the Wild End's uplink system can only interact with the natural structure of a Newtype brain, I remember one Cyber Newtype tried to uplink with the End…spent a year in a coma and never went near a mobile suit again, works as a dish washer now" Tiberius explained to Sakon as the two of them, plus Talon floated towards Sumika.

"I can't tell whether that's sad or funny" Talon said.

"Both you idiot" Tiberius muttered.

Sakon chuckled, slapping both men across the back.

"But still he is alive and still capable of change, just like Jupiter's fate and the fate of it's soldiers" He said, walking around Sumika. "You know Miss Twilight there's no shame in admitting that you're wounded and in desperate need of rest"

"I do not need rest Mr Date, besides with your eye I would have thought you would have stopped fighting years ago" Sumika said.

"Nice try but it takes more than a useless eye to stop me, besides I still have my seed if ever I'm desperate"

"I still can't believe you have a seed I thought only coordinators could get them" Talon said.

"They aren't exclusive to coordinators, they just don't need to go through as much hardship as natural's do for…well just about anything, I think you'll agree with me when I say that a stubborn enough person can do anything a coordinator can, including getting the Seed, though it wasn't my intended target" Sakon explained.

"What do you mean it wasn't your intended target?" Tiberius asked.

"I despise the Seed's, they are crutches, cheats or my personal favourite "a god mode button" and I despise the concept, so when I felt that feeling of the seed spinning in front of my eyes I said "no" and so conscience and subconsciously I rejected one of the seed's, while the other shattered and severed the nerves of my left eye"

"So it was your own pride that proved to be your undoing, someday your going to get yourself killed" Sumika said.

"I know, doesn't mean I cant have fun till the end" Sakon grinned.

"You have such an infectious smile" Sumika growled before coughing.

"Excuse me Mr…uh Date!" One of the Beowulf soldiers said.

"It's pronounced Da-Te, as in Masamune Date lord of Ochu, best character in Sengoku Basara" Sakon said.

"Your favourite historical figure and anime character are one in the same? Figures!" Sumika sighed.

"Anyway Mr Date, a small group of pilots have requested to dock with the ship, they say they're here on your behalf" The Soldier explained.

"Is one of them piloting a red GINN?" Sakon asked.

"Yes, he also seems to be carrying what's left of a Red Qubeley"

"Oh Casvall you merciful man, still least you showed her how a real red pilot fights"

"Let them on, we could use the help anyway" Tiberius said.

The Beowulf mechanics made room for their new arrivals, which wasn't difficult considering the suits they had lost. Casvall walked his GINN into the Rathgain, placing what was left of the Qubeley on the ground. Armed soldiers gathered round the Qubeley with Tiberius at the front of them. Casvall floated out of his GINN, taking off his helmet and letting his red hair flow out. He and Sakon clapped their hands together while Kayra and Sleggar saluted Sumika.

"All right boys, keep your weapons ready, I'm opening the cockpit now" Tiberius said.

Sakon kept his hand on his holster as Tiberius opened the cockpit door. Sitting inside the Qubeley was a ginger haired girl wearing a red and black flight suit. She glared at the Beowulf soldiers as they pulled her out of the machine. Tiberius stroked his chin as he looked over the girl.

"Hello Miss Newtype, I'm Tiberius Fury welcome to the Rathgain, if you'd like I could have some quarters made available to you" Tiberius said.

"Step off asshole!" Puru growled.

"All right boys take her to a cell, make sure she's treated fairly all right"

"We'll need to discuss what happens next for us, like where the final battle will take place and who will be on sortie" Sumika said.

"All right, Sakon you can come with us to the briefing room, I'll have some temporary quarters made available for your friends" Tiberius said.

"Wait, Casvall comes with me" Sakon.

"Fine…I don't want a fight right now, but first I want Sumika to be checked out at the medical bay, your other pilots might as well get themselves checked on too"

Sakon nodded his head as the small group of pilots made their way to the Rathgain's medical bay. Sumika and Kayra went into their own separate rooms for medical inspections while Casvall and Sleggar were put in the main room.

"How are you both feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"A little sleep deprivation but nothing a good nights rest would fix…well actually I can never tell when it's a good time to sleep in space" Sleggar said with a chuckle.

"I hear you, any allergies or medical concerns?"

"Nothing really worth mentioning"

"Good, what about you Mr…Casvall?"

Casvall merely shook his head, leaving the doctor and Talon with a confused expression. Kayru buttoned up her shirt as she and two nurses she was with walked into the room.

"All you all feeling well ladies?" Tiberius asked.

But the girls merely ignored Fury and kept their mouths open and their eyes wide. Blush crept across the girl's cheeks as they hesitantly walked forward. Tiberius widened his eyes as Casvall had his shirt off with the doctor running a medical scanner over some of his scars. A confused expression crossed over Casvall's face as the girls admired him.

"Ladies perhaps you'd like to look at a better chest" Tiberius grinned, flexing his own shirtless form.

"Hey, how'd he rip his shirt off?" Talon asked.

Tiberius kept on flexing his muscles while sweat drops ran down the back of Sakon's and Talon's heads. Casvall shrugged his shoulders before putting his shirt back on.

"Who put all this testosterone in the room?" Sumika asked, frowning at her commander as she left the examination room.

"My title was under threat, to a man who doesn't even know of his gift" Tiberius said.

Sumika sighed while Kayra and the nurses awed.

"Anyway, your friends are perfectly healthy Mr Date, accept for Casvall's vocal chords though I'm sure you already know that" The Doctor said.

"Commander Fury, we have the results of Miss Twilight's medical scan, we have some concerns over the condition of her brain" One of the nurses said.

"I was expecting this" Sumika sighed.

The nurse offered Sumika the scan results, but she merely brushed the woman aside as she walked out of the room. Tiberius took the results and looked at the scan, narrowing his eyes in a mixture of frustration and denial. Sakon walked behind Tiberius, looking at the scan himself. A series of tumours had formed on Sumika's brain and Tiberius didn't need to be a doctor to know that they would be impossible to operate on as well as the tissue damage that the Newtype implants caused. They never said it but they both knew that Sumika would only have a few months at best to live.

"All right, everyone report to the briefing room, it's time for us to discuss our final battle options" Tiberius said.

Sakon nodded his head and the pilots walked out of the medical bay. The one eyed mercenary stopped as the group walked on ahead. Sumika was looking out of the port observation deck, looking at the stars in space. Walking up beside her, Sakon grinned as she frowned.

"I will have a death in battle" Sumika said.

"You mean your going to get yourself killed?" Sakon asked.

"I have a cause worth dying for and a desire to die in battle, that is the life we lead and cant escape from Sakon, you of all people should know that"

Sakon closed his eyes, and then burst into laughter. Sumika looked at Sakon with confusion and annoyance stretched into her face. The mercenary sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's true you now have something worth dying for, it's true you have the desire and it's true that not many people get to choose how they die…but we always get to choose how we live, people who say that they are trapped by a fate or destiny are fools, because we choose the directions that we take, I dated a woman back on Orb, I could have married that woman and lived a peaceful life, but I chose not to…I chose to be a soldier, I chose to kill the mercenary band I was once a part of, I chose to be Casvall's friend, I chose Orb as my home….I chose to stay and fight and I can still choose the path that I take" Sakon explained.

"What would you choose to do if you survive?" Sumika asked.

"I would choose to live the life I wish to live, not the life that society thinks I should…a soldier, a teacher, an engineer, a chef, anything I want to be I can be by choosing the path, but I choose this path and though I don't know how the path will end I can still make the choices that lead me to a good end… the same applies to you Sumika Twilight"

"A path that leads to the kind of end I can be happy with, perhaps the destination is Orb and Zack" Sumika said silently.

"That's the spirit, we still control the directions of our lives…oh wait I got a text" Sakon said, reaching into his pockets.

Sumika shook her head as Sakon looked at the message he had just received. Walking away from Sumika, Sakon read every inch of the message and widened his eyes at the coordinates and final words.

"What is it?" Sumika asked.

"Haman Karn's confession and an invitation to those she believes control Jupiter's fate"

**Sakon Date, when I first met you I thought of you as a simple savage. A man who wasn't willing to embrace duty and fight for what was right. The day you opposed me was the day I saw that you weren't a savage; you were self righteous and willing to follow your own belief's. Scirocco and I spoke of duty, but that duty was something based on our beliefs. I believe that Newtypes are the future; I believe that humanity must embrace space and not become trapped by its gravity, or choked by its pollution. I am willing to fight and to die for that belief, I want to know what you believe Sakon Date; I want to see and know why you and I can be nothing more but enemies, I want to see the difference between our beliefs.**

**I wanted to use Lily to rally our people for war and Scirocco wished the same. We both wanted to lead not just Jupiter but the Earth as well into a future that would benefit humanity. Scirocco accepted technology from the Earth Alliance, his ships have Lohengrin cannons, he did this with the belief that if the Earth Alliance drained its economy through war and trade they would have been ripe for Jupiter's picking. I gave our technology to ZAFT in an attempt to secure an alliance. But someone named Kyusai has shown me Patrick Zala's psychotic plans for genocide and destruction of the Earth. I wish to unite my people, to change the entire world and yet that belief could lead to the destruction of Lily's innocence.**

**There is enough bloodshed in Jupiter without us adding more to it. I have no family; the same goes for you and Scirocco. Please Sakon Date meet with me, tell me of the future you wish for Jupiter and if I neither Scirocco nor I like it do what you must for Jupiter and kill us both.**

**With respect and love Haman Karn**

Sakon grinded his teeth together as he walked into the briefing room, he contemplated the message he had been sent and the beliefs of Haman Karn. When he told his fellow pilots and soldiers of these beliefs he was faced with mixed reactions. Casvall watched the pilots bicker, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

**In the end everything comes down to beliefs. Some people believe that evolution is the key to change or that humanity must expand and grow. Improving ones genes, improving a planet, creating new homes in space, evolution through nature and evolution through science. These beliefs all clash, I'm starting to think one day the clashing beliefs will destroy this world. Something has to be done, before everyone dies.**

"This could be a trap, we should all go" Sumika said.

"If there's a chance to settle this thing without blood then we should take that chance" Kayra said.

"And risk Sakon's life…wouldn't be a complete loss" Sleggar said.

"What happened to having a big final battle?" Talon asked.

"Yeah cause a three for all duel is so much worse than an everybody gets it battle" Tiberius said sarcastically.

"We shouldn't be taking this risk, Sakon's dragon could be the best offence we have against the Gwadan and Jupitris and any giant mobile suits the Titans might have built, we need to approach this battle with out heads not our hearts, we should utilise the absence of Haman and Scirocco to attack their forces head on" Sumika explained.

"I will go to Earth's debris belt and meet with Haman and Scirocco, Casvall, Kayra and Sleggar will go back to Earth with me, but they won't accompany me to the Debris belt, I will fight Scirocco and Haman alone, if I beat them then Tiberius will create his democratic government, if I lose but convince Haman and Scirocco to accept democracy then they will seek to become leaders of Jupiter through democracy, they will seek to earn their right to leadership…but if I fail in both aspects then you all get the war your preparing for" Sakon explained.

**Sakon Date is my best friend…no he's my only friend. He could become a leader, but he doesn't wish to. What does he believe in?**

"Sakon, are you sure about this?" Tiberius asked.

"Yeah, either I change them or kill them, either way I swear Jupiter will get the peace it deserves" Sakon said.

**What has he found to believe in?**

"All right, get my Dokuganryu back to normal, it wont be Gundam's fighting this time" Sakon grinned.

Sakon Date…what should I believe in?

Casvall shook Tiberius's hand while Kayra and Sleggar climbed into their machines. Sakon climbed into the Dokuganryu, giving the mercenaries of the Beowulf Company the thumbs up.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" Tiberius asked.

Casvall nodded.

"Then look after him Casvall"

"God knows he won't last long without someone watching his back" Sumika said, causing Casvall to smile.

The Four machines flew away from the Rathgain. Sakon's Dokuganryu had been repaired to its normal state and Sleggar had given them the coordinates to a ship that would get them to Earth. The Dokuganryu turned its head and Sakon showed no surprise as he saw Gyunei following in his Jagd Doga.

"You sure you want to follow us?" Sakon asked.

"There's nothing left for me on Jupiter, nothing I want to fight for anyway" Gyunei said.

"If you say so, come on we need to meet the rest of the team" Sakon grinned.

With a nose of his head, Gyunei followed the One Eyed Dragon. The five pilots flew to the borders of Jupiter, using up most of their batteries. Sleggar sighed in relief as they reached their destination, an Agamemnon class frigate.

"WHAT! SAKON DATE IS COMING HERE!" Branden yelled, pinning Judau against the wall.

"Yeah he is, is there some problem?" Judau asked.

"Your damn right there's a problem, I'll kill that guy as soon as I lay eyes on him" Branden said.

"Hmmm…my ears are burning" Sakon said as he and Casvall walked through the corridors.

"YOU!" Branden yelled.

"Yo Branden how's it going?" Sakon asked.

Branden let out a yell as he ran towards Sakon. The mercenary stepped back, dodging Branden's punch. Then he slammed his knee into the boy's chest.

"Stop why are you fighting?" Uso asked.

"What's going on here?" Captain Bright asked.

Branden threw a fist towards Sakon, who blocked the punch with his right hand and flicked Branden's forehead with his left. Overcoming his shock, Branden threw another punch, one that Sakon sidestepped. Sakon then backhanded Branden, grabbed his wrist then threw him over his shoulder. Branden slammed his head against the ground, rolling backwards away from Sakon.

"Branden Kamal, why do you fight?" Sakon asked.

"Oh great, are you one of those self righteous hypocrites who talk about peace?" Branden asked, spitting a clot of blood.

"No, don't get me wrong I like peace, sure I'd be out of the job with it but it still makes for a good break between fighting…I'm asking you what your fighting for, what the people above you say they fight for and whether you think they are close to achieving that dream"

"I fight to restore our pure and blue world" Branden said, only to be kicked in the chest by Sakon.

"But do you believe in that cause, do the people above you believe in that cause…blue cosmos are hypocrites and ruthless fools who are no closer to achieving their dreams then the peace protestors or the hypocrite soldiers who say they fight for eternal peace"

"I am a soldier of Blue Cosmos, I believe in their ideals" Branden said.

"Do you, let me ask did you accept these ideals and these orders on your own term or do you just accept them because you think they are all you know…. you can still choose the right path as a real soldier, not a thug for Blue Cosmos" Sakon explained, offering Branden his hand.

"You think there's a better path for me out there then the one I have chosen?" Branden asked.

"I know there is, one day you'll find something, unlike me"

"Something to fight for?"

Sakon shook his head and smirked as he lifted Branden onto his feet.

"I cant tell you everything kid, for now you should rest and take pride in the fact that your still alive and strong…Captain Bright, set course for the Debris field, it's time to end Jupiter's inner conflict once and for all and send Tiberius a message so that he knows what Alex did" Sakon said.

**I'm Branden Kamal; I don't know what Sakon Date believes in. But I do know that I need to find something better to fight for. Maybe one day I'll find it.**

Sakon looked up at his machine in pride. It had been restored to its original form, though the mechanics had given it denser armour. He climbed into his machine and prepped it for launch. The Dokuganryu flew away from the former Earth Alliance frigate and into the debris field. Narrowing his eyes, Sakon flew towards the Junius Seven ruins. He landed on where the memorial had been placed. A paper bird floated past the Dokuganryu's eye, causing Sakon to lower his head solemnly.

"Hello one eyed dragon!"

Sakon looked up, keeping his finger on the trigger as The O flew towards the memorial. Scirocco landed softly on the ruins surface, lowering his rifle. There was silence between the two men, as they seemingly looked one another in the eyes. A moment passed and Haman's Qubeley suddenly landed in between them.

"Haman Karn!" Sakon smirked.

"Sakon, do you know why I asked you to come here?" Haman asked.

"Yeah cause you're the sentimental type"

"Very funny, this is what kick-started the Coordinators hatred" Haman said.

"Ha, there was bad blood between the coordinators and naturals before this, this tragedy merely gave them all an excuse to kill one another" Sakon explained.

"Perhaps your right, humanity has always had hate for each other…but I believe that that hate can fade with understanding"

"Only individuals can come to understand one another, the key to peace is law and order" Scirocco said.

"Before we go any further I think I should tell you both that Sorodan was murdered by Alex Leonard" Sakon said.

Haman widened her eyes "Your lying" She said.

"I NEVER LIE!" Sakon yelled, causing Scirocco to raise his rifle.

Sakon threw his rail rifle aside and released his blue Newtype energy. Haman released her red Newtype pressure while Scirocco released the yellow. The energy crackled across the Junius Seven colony and Sakon smirked. It was as if ghosts were gathering around the machines, watching them debate.

"I can not abandon my belief's" Haman said.

"By casting aside my ambition I insult all those who died because of it" said Scirocco.

"Belief's and ambition change with the times, its not too late for you both to change…Jupiter is approaching a new age, and age where the people decide who leads, where leadership is earned and not passed on where dreams are made and not handed down…Lily can still form her own dream and the same goes for us, Haman Karn, Paptimus Scirocco, get your heads out of space and look down at that planet, gravity is a natural force that binds us to the ground, our belief's are not tied to a planet but to our minds and hearts…for the longest time I didn't know what to believe in, but now I know what I can believe, I can live my life in pride knowing that I believe in something…right now I believe that you can both earn your leadership through democracy and that one of you can lead Jupiter to a peaceful future" Sakon explained.

His aura faded as he floated off the colony. Scirocco and Haman both flew after him as he flew into the midst of ruined Earth Alliance and ZAFT machines.

"What do you fight and believe in Sakon Date?" Scirocco asked.

"For my life I still don't know what I should believe, but at this moment, this important moment I believe in a great future for you two, a democratic future for Jupiter, a Jupiter led by Sorodan's dream!"

"Sorodan's dream" Haman whispered.

"His dream, his vision for Jupiter, and whether he saw you both in that dream is irrelevant because it's a dream you can both take hold of" Sakon said.

"Fury would never let us do that" Scirocco said.

"Screw Fury, screw Beowulf, screw the people, you can still try to earn their respect, to live Sorodan's dream"

Scirocco kept his rifle fixed on the Dokuganryu while Haman lowered the Qubeley's fingers. She closed her eyes, nodding her head.

"Perhaps your right, perhaps Sorodan's dream can be my dream as well, perhaps it's better for the people of Jupiter to take Orb's path" Haman whispered.

Sakon grinned, proud that at least one of them was thinking straight.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

A beam suddenly ripped through the Qubeley's chest. The three pilots widened their eyes as the Qubeley sparked. Haman's helmet cracked and a piece of the faceplate fell off. A second shot ripped through the Qubeley's shoulder and a third cut off it's left shoulder guard. The fourth shot blew up its funnel container, sending the Qubeley floating towards the surface of Junius seven.

"Haman!" Sakon said.

"Sakon Date" She whispered, a small tear running down her eye.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, igniting the Qubeley's thrusters.

"STOP HAMAN KARN!" Sakon yelled.

"I'm…glad…I met…a man like you…"

"Haman Karn!" Scirocco whispered.

The Dokuganryu flew towards the Qubeley, reaching out with its hand. Haman released another surge of Newtype energy, causing Sakon to grip his head in pain.

"No…not like that" Sakon said.

The Qubeley impacted with the colony, lighting up space in a surge of Newtype energy. Sakon yelled in anguish while Scirocco solemnly closed his eyes. Gripping his controls tightly, Sakon turned towards where the shots had come from. The Comet Gundam was standing on one of the meteorites, thick white armour clipped to it's chest and arms, with a new and bigger shield with fin funnels and fang blades attacked to it.

"Alex Leonard, I once respected you…BUT I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR MURDERERS!" Sakon yelled.

The Dokuganryu's eye released an intense shine as it drew its sonic blade and flew towards its opponent.

Next Chapter 16: Haman Karn and Paptimus Scirocco

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	16. Haman Karn and Paptimus Scirocco

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 16: Haman Karn and Paptimus Scirocco

At one time they had been the top lieutenants in the Jupiter military. Haman Karn, a gifted Newtype and one of the first to test the funnel technology. Her prototype Qubeley was bigger than the later model but it still possessed the most important weapon for a Newtype. She used the funnels with grace, her test flight was almost like a dance as she shot down targets and flew across space. Paptimus Scirocco, a ruthless politician and genius mobile suit designer. His imagination and designs for mobile suits had no limits; he still had so many ideas to put onto paper. He enjoyed designing new technology and lived for progress. They had once been top advisors and friends to Sorodan, but many months ago that changed.

"If we force the Earth Alliance to drain it's economy providing us with financial aide then we in turn weaken it for ZAFT, when ZAFT is done with the Earth we should take the planet back" Paptimus said.

Sorodan sat at his throne, many other old men and women were beside him. None of them understood the world as Paptimus and Haman did. Sorodan trusted his two lieutenants, but he would never give them power.

"Perhaps it would be better if we secured an alliance with ZAFT, after all they live in space as well" Haman said.

"The Earth Alliance politicians have no idea what to do with their money, they simply throw it at whatever potential allies and technology they can get, we need to keep them trying to gain our allegiance, tease them into thinking we will eventually join them" Paptimus explained.

"Enough, both of you" Sorodan said, getting off his chair.

Haman and Paptimus sat back down, watching as Jupiter's leader walked forward.

"The key to Jupiter's independence is in not getting involved with others, we need to ensure that Jupiter never wastes its resources on pointless war over ideals and ambitions…or perhaps we could give the people what they want…like a democracy" Sorodan said, coughing weakly.

"Lord Sorodan!" Paptimus said, lunging out of his chair.

"Stay back, I am fine…Jupiter shouldn't be an empire, at least that's what I think, all of you return to your stations, every last one of you, I must think"

They respected his wishes and left him be. But they left unaware of the look one young pilot had on his face. Sorodan sat on his chair alone, coughing into his hand. Looking at the blood on his hand Sorodan sighed.

"You want a democracy?"

Sorodan looked up and fought a smile. Alex Leonard stood in front of him, grinding his teeth together.

"Yes, that is what is best for Jupiter" Sorodan said.

"No…a democracy is just another means to open up war, people will want war, they'll want revenge or to follow the ambitions of the new leader…Jupiter must remain an empire led by your family, or by Haman Karn, she can help turn everyone into Newtype's" Alex explained.

"Evolution will not stop war" Sorodan sighed.

"But understanding will, if we all become Newtypes then we'll understand one another"

"Naïve thinking!"

"It's…it's the only hope humanity has, if humanity cant understand one another then they'll have to die…or suffer so they can understand our pain"

"Our pain or just yours Alex?" Sorodan asked.

Alex lifted his pistol, aiming it at Sorodan's chest.

"Oh Alex, have you suffered so much that you think you're the only one who is hurting?"

It had been the moment that changed Jupiter forever. Paptimus had long suspected that someone inside Jupiter had killed Sorodan. But he ignored it, instead wanting to follow his own ambitions.

'For too long I ignored him, but no more Sorodan' Paptimus thought as he flew after the Comet Gundam.

Sakon unleashed a deafening yell as he slammed his blade against the Comet's shield. Glaring up at his opponent, Alex fired his beam rifle. The Dokuganryu flipped back, barely dodging the beam and returning fire with its Vulcan's. Alex dodged the gunfire, and then released his fin funnels. The Fin funnels flew around the Dokuganryu, firing beams at its armour. One beam grazed its arm while the other hit its shoulder.

"Thank god for tougher armour" Sakon said.

"YOU KILLED FOUR!" Alex yelled.

"And you killed Sorodan and Haman" Scirocco said, firing his beam rifle at the Comet.

Alex easily blocked the blast and glared at Scirocco.

"She was supposed to unite Jupiter and attack Earth, either destroying the fools that are bound by its gravity or change them into Newtypes so they would understand me" Alex explained.

"Understand you, you really are pathetic" Sakon said.

Sakon slammed his blade against Alex's shield, pushing him back. The funnels flew behind the Dokuganryu, shooting at it's back. But an arc barrier covering the machine's thrusters deflected the beams. The sonic blade shattered as it hit the Comet's armour, throwing it backwards. Throwing the handle aside, Sakon drew his beam pistol.

"You've crossed the line between warrior and murderer Alex" Sakon said.

"So you think you've going to go to heaven?" Alex asked.

"There is one guarantee of this life Alex, that we three will never see heaven, WE WILL ALL BURN!" Sakon yelled.

"THEN BURN WITH ME SAKON DATE!" Alex screamed.

Alex threw his rifle aside and drew his beam sabre. He ignited the pink beam and flew towards the Dokuganryu, deflecting the beams from its pistol. The Comet Gundam released a red glow as it swung its sabre at the Dokuganryu. On the Agamemnon class ship, the Newtype pilots widened their eyes as they felt the immense pressure.

"So much hatred, how is the world supposed to survive that?" Uso asked as he fell onto the sofa.

"What are they talking about?" Branden asked Sleggar.

The older man shrugged his shoulders as Casvall tightened his hand into a fist. He was no Newtype but he still had an instinct telling him something was wrong. Likewise Captain Noa and Commander Gato had similar instincts. In the darkness of space, emerald, pink and yellow beams flew across the debris field. The O dashed around meteorites and junk scraps, dodging blast after blast fired by the funnels pursuing it. Sakon flew backwards, dodging Alex's sabre swipes. He bought out another sonic blade, deflecting Alex's horizontal swing. But as opposed to attacking, he flew back, firing a burst of Vulcan and beam fire.

"That wont work on me!" Alex growled, beams and bullets bouncing off his armour.

"Alex Leonard" Judua growled.

"The Comet Gundam pilot" Kamille said.

"What about him?" Branden asked.

"He's a man whose suffered to the point where his mind can break, and if that happens entire colonies might start falling" Gyunei said. "…My parents were killed when our colony was destroyed, that's why I became a Cyber Newtype…Leonard believes his suffering makes his actions justified and that his actions will lead to peace and understanding, but they wont…I think at this point it's obvious that Alex Leonard is insane"

"Understatement of the century" Branden grunted.

"Boys, you'd better get to your machines and quick" A brown haired woman said.

"What is it Lieutenant Emma?" Kamille asked.

"ZAFT mobile suits are approaching"

Branden smirked while the Newtype pilots nodded. They ran through the corridors of the ship, towards the hanger. Sakon blocked another swipe from Alex's sabre, firing his beam pistol. The shot flew past the Comet's head, and then Alex fired his Vulcan's at the Dokuganryu's head. Sakon smirked as the bullets bounced off of the Dokuganryu's armour. He thrust his blade forward, hitting the Comet's shield. Scirocco flew out of the asteroid field, firing two beam rifles. The storm of beams forced the Dokuganryu and Comet to separate.

'Don't tell me he's turning on me?' Sakon thought.

As much as he would have loved to fight Scirocco he really didn't need to be fighting two opponents right now. Scirocco looked at Alex and Sakon, smirking as he turned his rifles on the Comet Gundam. Two funnels suddenly flew behind The O.

"SCIROCCO WATCH OUT!" Sakon yelled.

The Dokuganryu fired its beam pistol, hitting one of the funnels. Scirocco swung his mobile suit around, firing both his rifle's at the same time. One beam brushed past the Comet's shoulder, while the other cut the other funnel apart. Alex flew forward, firing his grenades at the O. The grenades slammed against the O's shoulder and chest, causing the inside of the machine to spark. Narrowing his eyes, Scirocco slid his third and fourth arms out. The O ignited its second pair of beam sabres and swung them at the Comet. Alex sidestepped the swipes as the O flew forward.

"Nifty mobile suit Scirocco" Sakon said.

Sakon fired his rail rifle, forcing the Comet to fly upwards. The O sliced off the tip of the Comet's left foot. Growling in anger, Alex commanded his defensors and funnels to attack both targets. Two defensors linked electric lines and flew towards the Dokuganryu. The Dokuganryu flew out of the path of the defensors, spinning its plasma rod round to block the beam fire from the funnels.

"Annoying funnels" Sakon said.

Scirocco shot at two of the funnels, only for a third to shot his lower chest. Grinding his teeth together, Scirocco flew the O upwards, spinning around and firing his beam rifles in all directions. Alex dodged the blasts, flying his planet defensors at The O. Sakon fired his rail rifle, destroying one of the planet defensors, and then blocking a beam shot with his Plasma rod. In the Agamemnon class ship, Branden floated away from the group and towards the Murasama Gundam.

"There might be a way to settle this without blood shed" Uso said.

"You do that, I'll blow them out of the sky" Branden said.

"He's right Uso, this is a war" Emma said.

"Looks and brains, what's your number ma'am?" Branden asked.

"Stay focused everyone" Gato said, climbing into his CGUE.

Seven ZAFT GINN's flew towards the rebel ship, with Four Guaiz accompanying them. Casvall casually prepped his GINN for launch while the younger pilots took deep breaths. He was the first to fly out, easily dodging a beam fired by one of the Guaiz. Branden launched next, drawing his swords and flying towards the GINNs. The two Zeta Gundam's flew out of the ship, switching out of their mobile armour forms.

"DOCKING TO FORM DOUBLE ZETA!" Judau yelled.

The parts of the Double Zeta linked together while the Zeta shifted out of its jet form. Holding its beam cannon out, the Double Zeta completed its transformation by folding out the to horns of its V-fin. Uso and Seabook flew side by side, firing their beam rifles at the GINN's while Branden cut a GINN's sword arm off. He then dragged his sword across its chest, killing the pilot inside. Emma launched in her Strike Dagger, firing her beam rifle at one of the Guaiz's. Spinning around, the Guaiz ignited its beam claw and slashed the Strike Dagger's shield.

"Don't hold back Uso this ain't a cuddle fest" Branden said.

"The Comet's Psycho Frame is incredible, I can sense him from here" Seabook said.

Gyunei flew past Branden, kicking a GINN in the chest.

"Quick, attack now, CORNER THEM!" Gyunei yelled.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME!" yelled Branden.

Branden charged forward, driving his sword through a GINN's chest. Gyunei then shot a Guaiz apart with his funnels, and then blocked a sword swipe with his sabre. Casvall threw a combat knife into a GINN's chest, and then fired a beam blast into a Guaiz's belly.

"Two ZAFT battleships, both Nazca class's, we need to take them out before they fire on Bright" Sleggar said.

"All hands level one battle stations, arm all weapons and lock onto those ZAFT ships" Bright commanded.

"I'll draw their fire" Kamille said, switching to mobile armour mode.

Uso yelled as he plunged his beam sabre into a GINN's chest. Seabook span his hands around, slicing a GINN apart with his sabres. Sakon flew straight through pieces of debris as funnels and planet defensors flew after him. Dodging massive beam blasts; Kamille desperately dodged the projectiles fired at him.

"Kamille you idiot, don't make yourself a target" Gyunei said.

"Watch it girly man" Branden said.

Grinding his teeth together, Kamille stopped his Gundam, emanating his red Newtype aura.

"Damn you bastards, I'll show you….KAMILLES A MANS NAME AND I'M A MAN!" He yelled.

Branden and Gyunei widened their eyes as the Zeta Gundam switched to jet mode and flew straight into a beam blast. Kamille yelled, flying through the beam and over the first Nazca class ship. He switched to mobile suit mode, firing the Zeta Gundam's beam cannon at multiple spots on the Nazca class ship. The crew were shaken out of the ships as multiple explosions ignited through the ship. Suddenly, the Double Zeta flew straight towards the ship bridge with its V-fin glowing.

"EAT MY HIGH MEGA CANNON!" Judau yelled.

The purple and blue beam cut through the bridge and the middle of the ship, cutting it in two. As the two sides exploded, the two Zeta's slammed their backs together, holding their arms out in a pose.

"THAT'S HOW WE DO IT!" Judau and Kamille yelled.

"NOW FIRE!" Bright yelled.

The Agamemnon class ship fired its main gun, hitting the remaining ZAFT ship. Branden fired his chest cannon and Gyunei fired all of his funnels. The beams and cannon blasts flew into the ZAFT ship, slowly blowing it to pieces. Gato sliced a GINN in half with his sword and watched as Emma shot a GINN in the chest. They fired at one of the Guaiz's, distracting it as the F91 flew behind it. Seabook ran the Guaz through, pulling his sabre out and flying away as the machine exploded.

"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST DIE? WHAT'S THE POINT OF YOU STILL LIVING!" Alex yelled.

"IF I DIE NOW I WILL NEVER FULFIL MY AMBITIONS! TO GIVE THEM UP WOULD BE AN INSULT TO THOSE WHO DIED!" Scirocco yelled.

Alex widened his eyes, seeing Reccoa and Sarah standing in front of the O. Sakon span around, firing his rail rifle and cutting two funnels apart. He then threw his sonic blade into Alex's shield, shattering the blade and knocking Alex back.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Alex yelled.

The beams of the funnels were suddenly deflected from Sakon's armour. Alex looked in horror as Four stood in front of the Dokuganryu, her arms wide with tears in her eyes.

"**Alex, you said happy memories could save you!"**

"SHUT UP NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!" Alex yelled.

Sakon and Scirocco flew side by side, firing their beam rifles. Alex blocked the shots and swung his sabre at the two pilots. Scirocco drew his sabres and caught the sword in between the beams. Sakon flew over The O and drew out his dragon fang.

"YOU WONT STOP ME!" Alex roared.

The planet defensors surrounded the Dokuganryu and released an electric field. Sakon yelled in agony, a crack running across his helmet. Sakon grinded his teeth together, letting out a yell as he pushed the Comet back, but Alex pushed back, pushing Scirocco towards the electric field.

"AAAAAGH! COME ON SAKON! GET YOUR GUNS ON!" Sakon yelled through the pain.

The Arc armour shined around the Dokuganryu as it went into its dream state. One of the remaining funnels flew over the Dokuganryu, firing a blast into its shoulder. The shine of the Arc armour faded and the small explosion on the Dokuganryu's shoulder knocked the rail rifle out of its grip. Alex kicked Scirocco forward and flew towards Sakon's dragon fang.

"THIS MONSTER CRUSHED FOUR!" He yelled.

With one swing, Alex slashed off the dragon fang, leaving Sakon with wide eyes.

"Without your dragon you can't break through my barriers" Alex said.

"And if I cant break through the barriers then I cant beat you?" Sakon asked.

"Did you really think that your relic of a machine could stop mine? You don't fight for any ideal or country, I fight for a cause worth dying for"

"Yeah that makes you better huh, and your were willing to commit murder for it huh? WHAT A HYPOCRITE! STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR IDEALS AND PULL THAT TRIGGER!" Sakon yelled.

Alex aimed his rifle and fired an emerald beam towards the Dokuganryu. Sakon opened his arms, awaiting his demise. Suddenly the beam disappeared and Sakon and Alex both widened their eyes. Sakon's seed shattered and his eyes focused on the piece of metal floating before him. It was what was left of the Qubeley.

"**You aren't going to give up yet are you?"**

Sakon gasped as Haman's spirit floated into the Dokuganryu's cockpit. She sat on his lap, smiling as she bought her face close to his. He widened his eyes as she smiled, flicking his head before flying out. Smirking, Sakon watched as Haman, Sarah, Reccoa and Four flew towards the Comet Gundam.

"**We are disappointed Alex, couldn't you make happy memories?"**

The spirits of Reccoa, Sarah and Four flew behind Haman as she dived straight towards the Comet. Alex released his Newtype power, but widened his eyes as the four women flew past his energies. They slammed into the Gundam, causing the machine to jerk and Alex to clutch his head in pain.

"Damn you Haman Karn, even in death you continue to annoy me" Alex cursed.

"Thanks Haman, to think a woman reminded me and a dead woman at that, okay Haman lets do this" Sakon said, pointing his beam pistol at the Comet.

Suddenly a funnel fired a beam at the pistol, cutting it in half.

"Shit!" Sakon growled.

"You…you cant stop me…I will make my new memories" Alex said.

"Tenacious bastard"

Casvall looked over the meteorites and scrap metal in his way. He didn't know what was happening over there, but he knew he needed to do something. Branden felt the same way.

"Judau, Kamille, we need to break through now!" Branden said.

Nodding their heads, the Zeta pilots switched their Gundams to their mobile armour modes. Branden landed on top of the Zeta Gundam, holding out his swords. The Zeta Gundam flew forward with the Murasama on top, slashing apart the debris and rocks in their way. Behind them flew the Double Zeta with the red GINN and Jagd Doga on top and the V and F91 flying beside it. Uso and Seabook fired their beam bazookas, destroying the bigger pieces of debris in their way while Branden hacked apart the smaller pieces.

"STAY AWAY!" Alex yelled.

"Not a chance…TAKE THIS!" Branden yelled, firing his chest beam.

The Double Zeta transformed and fired its mega cannon. Two beams flew towards the Comet Gundam, only for the Planet Defensors to shield it.

"WE WONT GIVE UP!" Kamille screamed, releasing his Newtype energies.

The Double Zeta, the Zeta, F91 and V Gundam's lined up, holding their arms out and releasing Newtype energies. Casvall jumped off of Judua's shoulders and brandished his knife. The GINN flew through the Planet Defensors, stabbing its knife into Alex's shoulder.

"There's no point to this battle, why fight on?" Alex asked.

"Because our ideals clash, because we don't believe in the same thing, I think I've finally found a better fight" Branden said, flying straight towards the Comet Gundam.

Alex raised his shield, slamming it against Branden's sword. His left sword shattered, but Branden gave one final roar, dragging his right sword across Alex's shield, cleaving it apart. Alex sliced off the Murasama's right arm and had two of his funnels shoot its chest. Branden grinded his teeth together as the explosion threw the Murasama back.

"NOW SAKON DATE FINISH IT!" Branden yelled.

"I don't have a gun!" Sakon said.

"Date" Scirocco said.

Sakon turned his head, smiling as he saw the O holding his rail rifle.

"Give Jupiter the future it needs" Scirocco said, throwing the rail rifle towards the Dokuganryu.

"I don't think so" Alex said.

He aimed his beam rifle, only for Casvall to throw his knife at the barrel. The rifle sparked and exploded in Alex's hand. With a final yell, Alex flew forward with his funnels in attack mode. The Double Zeta fired its beam cannon, cutting one of the funnels apart.

"Open a path for Sakon" Kamille said, firing his beam rifle.

"Right!" Uso and Seabook said.

The four Gundam's fired their beam weaponry, destroying the funnels and defensors around Alex. Sakon targeted the Comet Gundam, charging his rail rifle as Alex lunged forward. A funnel dashed behind Sakon, targeting his rockets. Suddenly, Scirocco fired his beam rifle, destroying the funnel.

"**Never give up Sakon!"**

"You don't need to tell me Haman" Sakon smirked.

For one final time, the Dokuganryu activated its dream system and fired a gold beam into the Comet's chest. Alex widened his eyes, yelling as his machine exploded. The Newtype energies it released sent the Dokuganryu flying back.

"SAKON!" Gato yelled.

The chest armour of the Dokuganryu shattered and the pilots widened their eyes. Sakon sat in his machine with not a scratch on him. He looked at his hands in surprise as the blue Newtype aura faded.

'I can't hear them anymore' Sakon thought.

He smiled as he looked at Scirocco's suit. Scirocco opened his cockpit, looking at Sakon with a smirk.

"All right…Jupiter gets its democracy, I think I'll find a new ambition, I hope you live long enough to see it" Scirocco said.

"Maybe I will maybe I wont…I know it'll be better than what you had planned for Jupiter" Sakon said.

"Goodbye Sakon Date, my intuition tells me I wont see you again…for once I hope my intuitions wrong" Scirocco half smiled.

Sakon nodded his head, saluting Scirocco as he flew away from the Gundams. Casvall flew beside the Dokuganryu, offering Sakon a hand to sit on. Sakon smirked climbing onto the GINN's hand while Kamille and Uso grabbed what was left of the Dokuganryu. Sakon looked at the dragon fang floating in the debris field and smiled.

"Thank you Haman Karn…Four, I'll give Alex your regards when I meet him in hell" he said.

Jupiter was free of its corruption and under the temporary leadership of Tiberius Fury the colonies would carry out their first free elections. When Casvall and Sakon reached the ship, a smirk crossed Sakon's face. Orb's path of neutrality was coming to an end. Soon the Earth alliance would attack the land of peace.

"Well what are we waiting for Casvall, let's go save Daddy!" Sakon smirked.

Casvall smiled as Sakon ruffled his hair. The young Gundam pilots would have their rest and go on their own separate paths. Sakon and Casvall however would go back to Orb and prepare for war.

The war for Jupiter was over!

Next Chapter 17

Sakon: this is it…I knew it was coming, but still

Cagalli: Why is a guy like you getting involved, why fight?

Silver Mask: Do you believe? Did you find something to believe Sakon?

Sakon: My death…no…not like this!

Murrue: The Aegis Dagger's, they're actually killing civilians

Sakon: Not like this…

Last Stand of the One Eyed Dragon

Sakon: LIKE THIS!

* * *

Scirocco will appear in the future, just not in this story :). Next we see a new version of the battle of Orb and Sakon's last battle, just think of this one as a "special edition" revised scene. Hope everyone enjoyed the fic, I know I did and thank you for reviewing so far


	17. Last stand of the one eyed dragon

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

This is it, the moment you've all been dreading, the battle of Orb, Sakon's final moment. This chapter we see the revelations of his crimes and his dreams and the final fight of the one eyed dragon.

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Chapter 17: Last Stand of the One Eyed Dragon

Sakon Date, mercenary, soldier, warrior…. people said war was all he knew. And yet now for the first time in many months he sat inside his room at peace with himself and his surroundings. Soon, Orb would face war from the Earth Alliance and Uragiri forces. Orb was cut off while the Earth Alliance had superior numbers. But Orb had the Archangel and the Freedom. Sakon grinned, he had watched Kira Yamato from afar and he didn't really impress him. True his skills as a fighter were something to fear, but he was ignorant as to the true measure of peace.

Uzumi Nara Athha, the lion of Orb, a politician, a king and a father, both in terms of bond and blood. He had always stressed about Orb's independence and its peace. But in the end, he came to realise that those in power would always want more power, or to at least control others with power. The members of the noble families bickered amongst themselves and Athha knew that people like the Seirans would no doubt have their own agendas. But right now his concern wasn't with the politics, but what forces he would use to defend Orb.

Cagalli Yula Athha was the lions adopted cub, but she wouldn't realise this fact until the end of Orb's last stand. She was a soldier whom would become a politician. But right now she was led by emotion, and partly ignorance.

"Every one else seems clean but these two characters, Casvall (does he even have a last name) served time in prison and he spends most of his time in the wilderness and don't get me started on Sakon Date" Cagalli said.

"What is the problem Cagalli?" Uzumi asked.

"Dad we don't have access to most of his background, and have you spoken to him? He's a war dog father, he likes fighting, killing"

Cagalli widened her eyes as she heard laughter behind her. She turned around to see Sakon walking by. He paid her to attention and kept walking on.

"Sakon, don't walk away from me"

"I have nothing to say to an ignorant girl like you" Sakon said.

"What is someone like you doing here huh? Why are you fighting?" Cagalli asked.

Sakon stopped and dropped his smile as he turned towards Cagalli.

"Maybe…maybe I've finally found a place worth fighting for….a cause worth dying for…or maybe I just want to have a little fun in a full scale invasion" Sakon grinned.

Cagalli grinded her teeth together, while Sakon laughed.

"You shouldn't take life too seriously, you wont be able to enjoy your youth if you remain worried about what could have been or what you could do…likewise if you don't do something you'll end up regretting your inaction, life by your terms Cagalli, no one else's…that's the philosophy I've lived by" Sakon explained.

"The world shouldn't have dogs of war like you"

Again Sakon laughed, ruffling Cagalli's hair.

"You can talk about the people that shouldn't exist but the fact is they do exist…that is the reality of the world Cagalli Yula Athha, if you think I shouldn't exist will you gun me down, would that make you better than me?" Sakon asked, offering Cagalli his pistol.

Cagalli looked at the gun for a moment and widened her eyes at Sakon's genuine smile.

"Perhaps there will come a day when you understand and become as good a leader as your father…but right now you and your friend Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne and all those others who say they wish for peace but fight are just hypocrites who I cant respect" Sakon said.

"Don't you want to live in peace?" Cagalli asked.

"If all war is eliminated across the world then I will choose to enjoy that peace, but even if this war is won, all conflict across the world wouldn't be eliminated…so I will choose to fight"

"Because you cant move on from the battlefield" Cagalli said.

"Because it's how I've chosen to live…why do you think Mrs Kuzunagi hasn't come to recruit me herself, because she thinks I shouldn't get involved…the other pilots and staff of the ship she's made have something to lose in this country, she thinks I should just go and not get involved with the country's problems, but I've chosen to fight, that is what I will do with my choice" Sakon explained.

"Then you're a fool who's going to die!"

"We all die Cagalli, we claim honour and happiness from how we live and how we have chosen to die, in the end the paths we choose will at some point lead to our deaths, I choose the right path for me, now if you excuse me I'd got a new mobile suit to get to" Sakon said over his shoulder as he walked away from Cagalli.

Sakon Date, a warrior, a fool, but an honest man.

Silver Mask, a symbol, the man behind the mask, a warrior consumed with revenge, destined to face disappointment. He wasn't who he thought he was, nothing was what he thought it was. But he wouldn't learn this until the end of his life. Right now he sat in a prison cell, looking at Sakon.

"Silver Mask, cool suit!" Sakon said.

"Uh thanks…so you're fighting too huh?" Silver Mask asked.

"It'll be fun, testing my skills against the Earth Alliance's new Mobile suits"

"I was thinking of breaking out and fighting, just to piss off Uzumi and fight Lady Uragiri's forces" Silver mask said.

"Good for you, I'd love to give the Masamune a ride, they built it with my fighting style in mind you know"

"That's very interesting, but let me just ask you a question, did you find something to believe Sakon…did you find something to believe in?" Silver Mask asked.

Sakon grunted, chuckling as Silver Mask widened his eyes. The one eyed mercenary smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I have found something…see you around Silver Mask" Sakon said as he walked away from the cells.

Sakon Date, proud and content with his life.

* * *

Demands had been made and never followed, Orb held onto its ideals. And in turn the Earth Alliance attacked. The white and red ship the Archangel flew onto the battlefield and the stunning Freedom Gundam flew across Orb. Kira Yamato only targeted targeting cameras and weapons, but was already decimating Earth Alliance forces. When the Infernus launched, the fighters of Orb were faced with incredible shock. The new battleship fired its assortment of weaponry and the two pilots inside launched their machines.

"All right Casvall let's show these bastards the power of our Masamune's" Sakon grinned.

No words needed to be spoken between the two friends as they launched into the battle. Sakon laughed as he ploughed through the Kratos units of the Uragiri forces. He smirked as Silver Mask's Aero Gundam entered the battle as well.

'This battle is something I've been waiting for, I don't know why but something important is supposed to happen today' Sakon thought, slicing an Aegis Dagger in half with his sonic blade.

It was just like any other battle for him, bullets flew across the sky, missiles slammed into ships and beams slammed against mobile suits. He dived towards the ground; firing rail rifle blasts at the marching Strike Daggers. They fired their beam rifles upwards, but Sakon used his plasma rod to block the beams. Light reflected off of the Freedom Gundam's armour as it flew at the Earth mobile suits. However before Kira Yamato could even target the suits, Sakon fired his rail rifle in an arc, cutting the five Strike Daggers apart.

"Kira Yamato, while your unwillingness to kill is certainly admirable, I am afraid I can not respect you…or the woman whom convinced you to fight, Lacus Clyne" Sakon said.

The Masamune fired a rail blast that flew past the Freedom and pierced the cockpit of an Aegis Dagger.

"What are you fighting for?" Kira asked.

The Freedom and Masamune flew back to back, firing their rifles at the Earth alliance mobile suits. Duel Daggers and Buster Daggers flew on flight platforms, firing their missiles and beam cannons. Kira blocked the missiles and flipped out his weapons, firing multiple blasts that destroyed the heads and weapons of the mobile suits. Sakon laughed at the display, flying downwards towards the ocean. The Masamune dived underwater, slamming its fist into an Earth Alliance sub.

"Underwater attacks, you guys aren't trying to break the shelters are you? If you used ZAFT mobile suits you could drill underneath the island and break into the shelters used by both the royal families and the civilians…but then you would become murderers…AND I CANT STAND MURDERERS!"

The Masamune swung around, just in time to dodge a series of torpedoes. Sakon smirked, looking upon seven Earth Alliance Deep Forbiddens, grunt mobile suits built for under water combat. They swam forward, firing thrusting their backpack claws and tridents forward. Sakon moved his mobile suit from left to right, and then span his plasma rod round. Foam and bubbles swept towards the Deep Forbidden's.

"Damn it, I can't see!" One of the Deep pilots said.

A sonic blade suddenly ripped through the foam, piercing the Deep Forbidden's chest. Sakon then grabbed the trident and rammed it into another Deep Forbidden's chest.

"Damn this pilot is good!"

"Damn it we should have an advantage in the water"

"An advantage is nothing if you don't make use of it" Sakon said, using his sonic blade to cleave the third Deep Forbidden in half.

"Shit, NO!" The other pilot yelled as Sakon slammed his fist straight through the Deep Forbidden's cockpit.

Sakon turned around, yelling as two torpedoes flew towards him. He fired his rail rifle, cutting the torpedoes in half and destroying the two Deep Forbiddens that launched them. The Masamune flew forward, grabbing another Deep Forbidden and flying out of the water. Water dripped off of the Masamune's armour as its arms creaked. Sakon yelled, ripping the Deep Forbidden apart and throwing what was left of it in the water. He flew towards the beach, ramming a Buster Dagger head on. The two machines crashed through the woods, where Sakon proceeded to rip the Buster Dagger's cannons off. Then he slammed the Masamune's heel through the mobile suit's back and into the cockpit.

'Never thought I'd be fighting in this place' Sakon thought, looking at the ruined trees.

For a moment the ruined Buster Dagger was gone and the trees were rooted back to the ground. Casvall was meditating when Sakon had slapped the back of his head.

"Come on Cass, we've got a pay check to spend…that means drinks for some bitches, which means I'll be buying them drinks and you'll just be standing there wondering why they're drooling on you" Sakon explained with a grin.

Casvall shrugged with a small smile. Sakon snapped back to reality, just in time to cleave a Strike Dagger in half with his blade. He then blocked a beam, returning fire with his rail rifle. The Masamune shot two Strike Daggers through their chests, then flew forward and stabbed one in the belly. A Duel Dagger flew upwards, firing its rail gun and missiles. The Rail blast and the missile slammed against the Masamune's armour, and created a smog of dust. Suddenly a rail blast flew through the dust and pierced the Duel Dagger's chest.

"Damaged left shoulder, creaky right knee, small crack on the corner screen, nothing to worry about" Sakon summarised.

He grinned and flew upwards, grunting as a missile slammed into his back. Turning around, the Masamune flew upwards just in time to dodge a rail gun blast. Buster, Duel and Strike Daggers had gathered round, firing their assortment of weapons in an attempt to overpower the Masamune. Sakon strafed to the left, flying diagonally downwards and firing his Rail rifle. One beam tore through a Strike Dagger and the Buster Dagger behind it. A Strike Dagger drew its beam sabre and flew at the Masamune. But Sakon flew upwards, widening his eyes as Duel Dagger flew with its sabre ready.

"It wont be so easy!" Sakon growled.

The Masamune turned around, using its plasma rod to knock back the Duel Daggers sabre. Even with the Plasma Rod shattered, Sakon blocked a beam with the Masamune's wrist, shattering the armour. Sakon stabbed the barrel of the rail rifle through the Duel Dagger's cockpit, and then fired a beam that flew through the machine and into the head of a Buster Dagger.

"Come on, is that all you got? Your not even making use of your mobile suit qualities" Sakon said.

Sakon fired his rail rifle, destroying a group of Aegis Daggers flying at the Archangel.

"There's just far too many of them" An Orb pilot said, firing his beam rifle at the aerial mobile suits.

"Just throwing superior numbers at an opponent ain't the way to win, you need to overwhelm your opponent" Sakon said, shooting two more Aegis Dagger's apart.

"We've just had a report in, the command centre is being attacked" Murrue Ramias, Captain of the Archangel said, contacting all Orb mobile suits. "Wait a second…the Aegis Daggers have broken formation, they're attacking the civilian refugees"

Sakon widened his eyes, the battle around him fading to be replaced by a past one. He was young again, shooting unarmed civilians. With a shake of his head, Sakon focused back on the battle, shooting a Kratos in the head.

"This is the Orb Command centre, a contingent of Duel Daggers have broken through, requesting immediate assistance" Cagalli said over the radio.

He landed on the beach, shooting two Strike Daggers. Then he looked up, witnessing the Calamity and the Raider shooting several Orb mobile suits. Swinging around, the Masamune beheaded a Strike Dagger, and then stabbed it in the back.

'The Command centre, the Orb soldiers, the Orb civilians…god damn it where's a hero when you need one?' Sakon wondered.

The Freedom sliced a Duel Dagger's head off, and then dodged a hail of missiles. Silver Mask plunged his beam trident into a Kratos's head. Casvall was desperately dodging attacks fired by the Uragiri commander. The Orion drew a beam sabre and swung it at Casvall's suit. Without hesitation, Sakon fired at the Orion, drawing its attention away from Casvall. Drawing his sonic blade, Sakon knocked the Orion backwards, blocking its sabre with his rail rifle's barrel.

"If there's anyone available please help the civilians" Murrue Ramias said.

'Damn it, cant get distracted' Sakon thought, slamming his blade against the Orion's sabre.

"This is Cagalli, the command centre is safe, the Alpha regiment shot down the Daggers" Cagalli said.

'Good, no need to worry about our head then'

The Orion swung its sabre at the Masamune, which ducked in midair. Sakon then knocked the Orion back again with his blade. He grinned as he prepared another charge.

"Someone please help…I'm with a group of civilians, we also have a pregnant woman in our crowd" A voice said over the radio.

'Is that, Bright Noa? He could be lying…no he's not, damn it where's Yamato?' Sakon wondered.

The gunshots faded and Sakon found himself once again trapped in an old memory. A gunshot echoed through the halls of a small house. Young Sakon looked in shock at his smoking pistol. Lying on the floor was a woman; Sakon had destroyed both her and the life she carried. He stared at the body and the man he had been sent here to kill. The businessman looked at his wife's body in shock before falling to his knees. Sakon then turned the gun on him and without hesitation he pulled the trigger.

"Great job Sakon, I couldn't have done it better myself" A blonde haired man said, walking into the room with a sickening smile on his face.

He looked down at the body, smirking as brushed the dead woman's hair.

"Too bad she had to get in the way, we could have had some more fun with her" He said.

"Wasn't there…a better way?" Sakon asked.

"Maybe but this is the way I enjoyed, shooting apart his security, he had a pretty hot security advisor, I had some fun with her if you know what I mean" The man grinned.

"What are we doing here, what are we fighting for?" Sakon asked.

"Oh don't tell me your losing your nerve, this sharp little district attorney was trying to bring down the gangs we were running in New York…if somebody fucks with us we fuck em harder"

Sakon lowered his head, the gun shaking as he rubbed his eyes. The businessman looked Sakon in the eye, huffing at what he saw.

"You pussy, your pathetic just like I was, crying over complete strangers, don't tell me your gonna go on a rant about how we shouldn't be doing this…this is better than the life I used to lead, a no good office worker who gained nothing from his life…you don't deserve the name Sakon" The Businessman explained.

"I would gladly abandon my current name, if it meant going back to the way things were before, I would gladly abandon my strength and my money if it meant living the kind of life you lived before you were recruited…because, no matter how much money you make, no matter how little happens to you your life is what you make it…I want…I just want something better than this, I want to be better…I WANT TO TAKE THIS BACK MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Sakon yelled, tears falling down his face.

The Businessman glared at Sakon, he was supposed to be a hardened warrior, not some pacifist. He grabbed Sakon by the mouth and slammed him against the wall.

"Take a good look Sakon, this is the face I made when I screwed that bitch downstairs" The Businessman glared.

Sakon opened his eyes, yelling as he slammed his blade against the Orion's sabre.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing the young ladies name?" Sakon asked.

"You certainly can, Cecilia Ray, servant of Lady Uragiri and the one shall break Orb" The woman said.

"I see…THEN I APOLOGISE FOR YOUR DEATH!" Sakon yelled.

When the sonic blade made contact with the Orion's armour, Sakon widened his eyes in shock. The blade shattered and the Orion's armour glowed an intense gold colour. Cecilia sliced off the Masamune's arm and moved in for the final blow. Time seemed to slow for the pilots of Orb as they watched the Orin thrust its sabre towards the black Masamune. Casvall swung around and widened his eyes while Kira yelled. The crewmembers of the Infernus gasped and yelled for Sakon to move.

"SAKON GET OUT OF THERE!" David Hathaway yelled.

The sabre pierced through the Masamune's chest and the crew of the Infernus reacted in their own ways. Some cried, others lowered their heads or continued to look at the scene in shock. Sakon himself however smiled as the inside of the cockpit sparked and Cecelia pulled her sabre out. The Masamune fell backwards and Sakon smirked, pleased with himself.

'I did all a man could do, try his best and live his life…I suppose this is a good way to go' Sakon thought.

Images flashed before his eyes, even as he closed them. He and Casvall were drinking beers, both sitting in silence. No words needed to be spoken between friends like them. He held Branden in a headlock, ruffling his hair with a fist. The young boy grinded his teeth together, fighting back a grin as the man he grew to respect said goodbye. Emma saluted Sakon and blushed as Casvall waved goodbye. The other young Gundam stood to attention and saluted the one eyed dragon. In the present, Sakon smiled, remembering those final few days with the young boys. Then he remembered a moment that changed his life.

"She was pregnant, we're supposed to kill soldiers" Young Sakon said.

"Wrong, we kill whoever gets in our way, that's the reality of the world" The Businessman said.

Sakon sniffed, tears rolling down his eyes. As the Businessman reached for his belt. Suddenly, Sakon's eyes narrowed and darkened. He slammed his knee into the Businessman's groin, and then grabbed his head. Sakon didn't speak, he didn't cry and he didn't laugh. He just did what was necessary, to stop a psycho from hurting anyone else. Moments passed and Sakon walked out of the room, blood on his thumbs as he clicked on the lighter. He threw the lighter into the house and stood on the street, watching the house burn down.

'I suppose there's nothing I can do, nothing I can do to make up for the mistakes I've made…even when I killed everyone in the gang there was nothing more I could do' Sakon thought.

"Please help!"

Sakon grinded his teeth together, the sound of the sparking engine stopped and so did the gunfire. He opened his eyes, watching as the Masamune faded and the entire world was replaced by a white void. His eye drifted towards the forest, Captain Bright Noa was taking cover behind a set of rocks, with his wife beside him. Sakon grunted, seeing the bump on the woman's belly. He grinded his teeth together, the image of the pregnant woman continuously flashing before his eyes. The Aegis Daggers were starting to surround Bright's position.

"No" Sakon said.

The seed span in front of his eye as he returned to the world and the Masamune.

"Warning! Engine stability at critical power, eject now!" The Computer read.

"No…not like this" Sakon whispered.

The Masamune creaked as it swung around. Kira, Casvall, and every pilot watching widened their eyes as the Masamune dived towards the Orb forest.

'It hasn't exploded yet, but why isn't he ejecting?' Kira wondered.

"Not like this…LIKE THIS!" Sakon yelled.

He roared, landing and crushing an Aegis that was inches away from the Noa family. Sakon turned to the Aegis Daggers, the seed glowing in his bleeding left eye. Stepping forward, the Masamune's left kneecap was blown off by the Aegis Dagger's Vulcan fire.

"BRIGHT! RUN NOW!" Sakon yelled.

"Sakon Date!" Bright whispered in shock.

"GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT DYING QUIETLY!"

Bullets slammed into the Masamune, shattering it's shoulder armour. Two bullets pierced through the cockpit, shredding Sakon's left arm. He yelled, moving the Masamune forward as the second bullet cut the side of his helmet.

"COME ON! MOVE!" Sakon yelled.

The Masamune raised its right arm, light shining at the end of the rail rifle's barrel. Sakon pulled the trigger, firing multiple beams from the rail rifle. Two of the Aegis Daggers were destroyed by the blasts. Three more ignited their sabres, flying at the Masamune. But with pinpoint accuracy, the Masamune struck each machine. Bright ran with his wife in his arms, looking over his shoulder.

"Thank you!" He said.

Sakon grinned as bullets hit the Masamune's head. He fired a few more blasts, destroying the remaining Aegis Daggers. But he wasn't done there; ignoring the warnings and the sparking inside the cockpit Sakon flew upwards. The thrusters blew, launching the Masamune upwards. Sakon Date pulled the trigger of his rail rifle one final time. The beam flew upwards, brushing against the side of the Orion's head. Casvall widened his eyes while Sakon grinned.

"Casvall, their weakness is their head, remember that!" Sakon said.

And then the Masamune finally gave in, the engine blew, shattering the pieces of it's armour. The Masamune literally fell apart, falling to the ocean. What was left of the cockpit fell into the water and Sakon rested his head on his chair, letting go of the control sticks and removing his helmet. The seed disappeared as Sakon clutched his shredded arm. He cringed in pain, but the smile never left his face, even as water began to enter the cockpit.

**"Sakon, what did you find to believe in?"**

"Father...nothing great, not in some far off dream like everyone will join hands and live in peace or that humanity will finally learn to understand one another...no, I found something much simpler to believe in"

**"What was it Sakon?"**

"Haman...damn wish you and I could have gone differently, it's all right to have regrets about women but not about the fight you chose...I believe in my friend, I believe that he can find something to fight for, I believe that he can restore his faith in the world...call it intuition" Sakon grinned.

His father's spirit chuckled whilst Haman sat beside him, burying her face on his chest. Sakon looked down at Haman's form, smiling as she disappeared. But the warmth on his chest never faded.

"This is good…I finally got to do something great…I fought hard, long and protected an innocent, doesn't make up for what I've done in the past, but at least I can enter hell with a smile" Sakon explained.

Sakon closed his eyes and for once in his life he smiled a true genuine smile. He was a warrior, a mercenary, a fool, an honest man, a friend but above all that he was a happy man.

"I was...proud...to be...the one eyed dragon!"

Next Final Chapter: Remembrance

* * *

I know, very different from Gundam Seed Purpose, I admit this is what I should have written for that scene. But think of this one as Canon when I start Destiny and Liberty. Well that's in folks, next will be the final chapter as the soldiers gather after the war and pay their respects to Sakon, plus a look at the future


	18. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

This is it, the final chapter of One Eyed Dragon, it went on for longer than I thought it would. But I enjoyed writing it as well as defining Sakon's character, I regret killing him off, but I cant take it back now...or could I :). anyway enjoy the final chapter. Italics is Casvall's inner thoughts as well as what he would say if he could

* * *

Gundam Purpose: The One Eyed Dragon

Final Chapter: Remembrance

Sakon Date grinned as he looked at the Masamune. Days before the Earth Alliance invasion, he had been given a new machine to pilot. Noah Akagi, Yamato Kuzunagi's student had played a personal involvement in building. Sakon patted Noah on the shoulder, smiling at the boy's eagerness in mobile suit tech.

"Nice suits you've built Noah" Sakon said.

"It's just one step closer towards my dream" Noah smiled.

"And what is your dream?" Sakon asked.

"To build a Gundam, a transforming Gundam that utilises and improved Arc generator system, I just need to get round to improving the system" Noah said.

Sakon grinned, ruffling Noah's hair.

"Can't wait to see it kid" He said.

But he couldn't, he only saw the rough plans that Noah had drawn up. Noah couldn't even speak as he cried at the service held for Sakon Date. Since his body was never recovered, those who had known him and had been invited stood over a gravestone. The stone had his name written on it as well as the head design of his Dokuganryu. In the final battle of the war, Casvall had used a repainted Dokuganryu and had avenged Sakon's death. During the course of this battle he re experienced the defining moments of his life. But he couldn't tell anyone what he heard. The word and voice that kept him going when he fought Cecelia, the words that restored not only his fighting spirit but also his faith in humanity.

_"Sakon, for the longest time I believed that harsh action needed to be taken in order for things to change…I even wrote up a doomsday plan to utilise a colony drop that would spark the Earth Alliance to move it's population to Earth…you helped me see how stupid the idea was"_

Casvall looked at the people who had gathered. Jin Oyama and his wife were standing, holding one another for comfort. David Hathaway and Leo were standing at ease, they were just soldiers here to pay their respects. Cagalli had come with Athrun Zala, but Casvall knew that neither of them had any love for Sakon. Even Kira Yamato wouldn't have forgiven the man for his past. He just stood with Lacus Clyne and Flay Alster, with not even a full understanding of why they needed to pay their respects.

"He's…he's not dead!" Noah said, falling to his knees.

"Noah" Cagalli said, putting her hands on Noah's shoulders.

"He wouldn't had died like that…like some common soldier, they never found a body…he said he'd see me fulfil my dream" Noah cried, hugging his arms.

Casvall lowered his head as Mrs Oyama broke down as well. Lacus Clyne moved to place flowers at the grave but stopped as the group heard a chuckle coming from David.

"Flowers… "Don't be sissies, lay down a medal or drop some beer on the dirt, men don't take flowers", that's what he would say if he saw us now" David chuckled.

Leo hesitantly smiled and motioned for Lacus to put the flowers down. She planted them in front of the stone and walked back to Kira's side. Casvall raised his head, watching as several more people walked over to them. Talon Bladeclaw walked towards the group with Zack Tempest and much to Casvall's shock Sumika Twilight, wearing a dress. It wasn't an overly revealing or fancy dress, it covered her knees and chest, but Sumika still looked more feminine than she did in military attire. Casvall narrowed his eyes, seeing Branden Kamal sitting against one of the trees.

_"Sakon, you've touched so many people's lives, both bad and good…you've made me stronger my friend"_

There was awkward silence, one that made some members of the group uncomfortable. Sumika shook her head as she stepped forward, looking at the grave and then at Casvall.

"Sakon Date was insane" Sumika said, causing Casvall to glare. "I never really saw his best qualities, only his cockiness, his love of battle, I thought he was a stuck up fool and I always said he would get himself killed…but when I became a Cyber Newtype I…felt that he had a good heart, one that was in the right place" Sumika explained.

Casvall lowered his glare and closed his eyes for Sumika didn't truly know Casvall.

"Yeah, Tiberius told me about how he confronted Haman, I could tell he could believe strongly in making your own path, I guess he wanted that for Lily too" Talon said.

"I suppose thanks to Sakon Date's efforts the conflict in Jupiter is now virtually non existent, and Lillian has been given the opportunity to pursue her own path in life" Sumika said.

Opening his eyes, Casvall took note of Sumika's smile. She'd never admit it but losing a comrade was hard. The Beowulf group believed in moving forward, and that was exactly what Sumika would do. She'd spend her remaining days on Orb, with the man she had come to love. Talon would just spend his shore leave with his daughter. Branden hesitantly walked over to the group, half scowling at some of them. He dropped the scowl as he looked at the gravestone.

"Look, I'm not all that good at this speech crap, but Sakon deserves to have something said about him…something good" Branden said, turning to the group.

The middle eastern teen took a deep breath "Sakon Date was different from anyone I had ever met, He was a soldier, a warrior…and a teacher" He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes before he continued "When I was told he had died I thought the guy who told me was lying, I wanted to beat him senseless, Sakon was one of the best mobile suit pilots I had ever met and had the pleasure of fighting, the first time I met him I wanted to kill him because he was in my way. Then after time I became fixated on beating him to prove I was stronger and every time we crossed swords we showed out emotions, our goals and our will to fight, every time we fought he told me I was on the wrong path…no not the fact that I was fighting, Sakon wasn't one of those whiney hypocritical pacifists who think they know everything, he enjoyed fighting because he was a warrior through and through, and there is nothing wrong with that…I was on the wrong path as an enforcer for Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliances hypocritical ideals. Sakon understood me, and I'm still trying to understand him" Branden stopped and unnoticed to himself a small tear fell down his left eye. "Sakon Date, the one eyed dragon, may you find something in the next life"

As Branden silently cried, Casvall walked over to him and patted his shoulder. Branden looked at the man, wiped his eye and nodded his head.

"You avenged him…did you make the bitch feel it?" Branden asked.

Casvall merely nodded his head, bringing a half smile to Branden's face.

"I've talked to Vincent Rach, I'll be putting my strength to use, as a soldier of the Sensou faction"

Casvall smiled, Sakon would have been happy that Branden had found his true path.

"Sakon Date was a complex man!"

The group turned to the trees and each member of the group widened their eyes as one by one a different person whom Sakon knew stepped out. Sumika narrowed her eyes as she saw Scirocco amongst the group of new arrivals, gone was his military uniform, replaced with a simple business suit. Gyunei wore civilian clothes, with Rosamia Badam beside him.

"Sakon Date taught me to embrace my ambitions but not let them lead me into madness, he reminded me of the real reason I fight and the means I can go to in order to achieve that goal as well as my own personal ambitions, I will rise to a rank beyond Captain as a member of the Sensou Faction" Gyunei explained.

"Sakon Date has given us a cause in the Sensou faction, plus the feelers he has sent out has improved our business, we will be able to provide Sensou with the mobile suit tech expertise they will need in the future" said Shiro Yamada.

"That interesting man had the power to do anything he wanted, he could have become a leader and made history on Earth, but he chose his own path a path without compromise or hypocrisy…I will seek a new path on Earth" Scirocco said.

"If not for Sakon I might have gone insane, I still don't understand him, I think no one will but I do understand that no one can fight without knowing why…I'll find a fight worthy of my power and a path that will bring me happiness" said Rosamia.

Casvall looked at the gathered people in shock. The Gundam pilots smiled as they looked at Sakon's grave and at the man he called his best friend. They cleared the way for a family that continued to exist because of Sakon's actions. Bright Noa walked forward, tears in his eyes while his wife smiled. In her arms was a small baby child, a girl.

"Sakon Date…I'm sure he had his faults, I'm sure he had his bad history…but I don't care about any of that…no one else will know of what his dreams, his past or his final thoughts were, alls I know is that at the moment of his death he fought for my family, I have a daughter now because of him…he could have ejected but he didn't, he became what all soldiers should strive to be on the battlefield, a true protector…in a sense a hero of sorts…I don't care what he has done in the past, for what he has done to my family is a debt I can never repay, I can only thank him from the bottom of my heart…thank you Sakon Date!" Bright said, tears falling onto the grass.

Casvall closed his eyes, smiling as he allowed tears fall from his face. He dropped his bag and removed a series of bottles. Passing the bottles amongst the group, he turned to the gravestone and slowly raised his bottle.

_"Thank you Sakon…I think I was the only one who understood you, don't worry I'm not exactly in a position to explain your ways to others, but at least others understood the depth of your courage, I think that's all they really needed to know so that today they could drink to you…you died with what everyman should die with, a smile and a hope for the future, thank you Sakon, for giving me something to believe, that mo matter how bad things get, no matter how evil and ignorant the world becomes, that somewhere in the world there is at least one person that will excel through this madness, at least one person who wont contribute to chaos, who will stand up for what is right…believing that good will triumph over corruption is a foolish concept, but damn if it isn't a concept worth believing in, thank you for reminding me of that Sakon, I will miss you my greatest friend"_

And so those present drank their bottles and bid farewell to the man who died not with a yell, or a scream, or a whimper but a smile.

"_Goodbye one eyed dragon!"_

The End

* * *

That's it, the end of the one eyed dragon, thank you everyone who reviewed, and thank you SSJ-Jolt and 00virtuezero for letting me borrow your characters. Soon I'll be beginning my sequal to Gundam Seed Purpose, Gundam Seed Destiny or Liberty. Thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed the fic, see ya!

* * *

Sneak scene

Noah wiped his eyes as he went into his room. The Beowulf mercenaries had left long ago, while Scirocco had disappeared, most likely he was going to start planning his political campaign. People suspected that he was aiming to take over the Earth Alliance, but he'd have to gain fame as a senator first. Noah wiped his eyes, he still couldnt believe that Sakon was gone, he remembered the suggestions that Sakon had given him for his Gundam idea. Noah's eyes drifted over his desk and the journal that he had kept for his ideas. But to his astonishment he saw that the journal was missing. No one could of gotten into the room to steal it, plus Noah hadnt shown anyone the contents of the locked journal. He had shown Sakon, but Sakon was dead and he couldnt have found the time to steal the documents.

That's when Noah widened his eyes, someone had gotten their hands on Noah's plans. The plans for the Dusk Gundam!


End file.
